Kingdom Hearts: Fate's Final Fantasy
by DaughterOfSorceress-Lion
Summary: Book2: As the pieces fall into place the war within Kingdom Hearts between Fate and Destiny truly begins. Leaving the islands, Riku, Sora and Kairi will soon meet their shadows as their silent protector continues her eternal fall from grace. Time is short
1. Prologue: Twilight Path

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Kingdom Hearts: Fate's Final Fantasy**

**----------------------------------------------------**

_Prologue(disclaimers) Revised 8/4/09_

Book One Summery: Sora has been fighting only one side of a multifaceted war. People are showing up out of nowhere, and stars are starting to disappear again. Old and new acquaintances and friends will guide Sora, Kairi, and Riku along with several others down a path to end all paths… or to save them, depends on how you look at it. (Based upon KHI, KH: CoM, and KHII)

Book Two Summery: As the pieces fall into place the war within Kingdom Hearts between Fate and Destiny truly begins. Leaving the islands with Riku, Sora and Kairi will soon meet their shadows as their silent protector continues her eternal fall from grace. Time is short. (Based upon KHI, KH: CoM, and KHII)

Book Three Summery: TBA (Based upon KHI, KH: CoM, and KHII)

Book Four Summery: TBA (Based upon KHI, KH: CoM, and KHII)

Book Five Summery: TBA (Based upon KHI, KH: CoM, and KHII)

Disclaimer: This disclaimer is for this entire story. Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney and Square Enix. All Final Fantasy characters are owned by Square Enix, and all Disney characters are owned by Disney. Should an addition to the disclaimer need to be made, a "additional disclaimer" will be placed before the chapter and this one will be changed as well. Also just a side note seeing as KH 358/2 days just came out, though I havn't played it, this story can now be claimed as AU as it has nothing to deal with this new game or the ones that will follow.

AN: If you've played any of the classic FF's you know that there is always a battle going on that suddenly escalates to saving the world/universe. Sora's been doing that all along though, but… I've got a trump card (several actually). Yeah, this is gonna be epic. Though it'll probably take me forever to finish.

This will be a Five book series (I think), not sure how long each is going to be, so more like arc's than books, but still. They are (more than likely)…

Final Rest, Hero's Legacy, Fate's Legacy, Fate's Fantasy, Final First

A few forewarnings. Not so many Disney worlds, there will be a lot of focus, on FF characters, and of course the main gang. There will be a lot of ff8, some ff7 and ff10. Never played nine but there will still be some as I know roughly what happens. There will also be a some reference to Dissidia, though not much, though similarities may shine through

OC haters, no flames! Riku x OC haters, no flames, besides it IS necessary for the story, (cause I'll tell ya now, It screws shit up!) kay?! Without further ado, I give you…

----------------------------------------------------

**Kingdom Hearts: Fate's Final Fantasy**

----------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

----------------------------------------------------

**Twilight Path**

---------------------------------

You don't know me yet, but I can assure you, that you know of me. So little you know, so little you understand. You laugh and cry as if it matters… it doesn't. Not in the end… not when we all die anyways.

This infernal incessant hand that moves one space per second is driving me mad. Hmm… not that I haven't been there before… Always in my head I hear a tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock.

The worst part about it is that it doesn't exist. The previous moment, the current moment, the next moment: they mean nothing, rather they are one in the same. The Fate live in the hearted void: time means nothing there, rather it does not exist.

Tick-tock, the clock wont stop, it won't begin, it does not exist… yet. I can see in my mind the castle above the orphanage, I can see the clock tower, the broken bell, the gear works, the broken wood steps… tick-tock. My mind is forever in agony, sometimes, it is so soft, I can almost forget it's there. Sometimes, it's so strong I collapse. I hear it while I sleep, while I dream, I can never escape it.

If you've traversed the eight path, you know of what I speak… and to answer you're question… No, I am not her: not she who created this mess. But I have been her many times before. The more times through, the less it became a plight, and the more it just became a self fulfilling prophecy. Ultimicia was to exist. It didn't matter who, it didn't matter when. But Ultimicia was a fixed character in the future, in the present, in the past. I was not the first, nor was I the last to fill that role, but I have carried that title more times than I care to admit.

I will not bore you with the specifics… not yet anyway. Trust me, the time will come when you understand who and what I am, what I have consequently become. I am so, very old, and so very tired, sometimes I just want to give up… but then I realize that I can't.

I have watched things progress in this universe, I have seen the consequences of multiple tears in the space time continuum. It couldn't hold any longer, and now we are faced with Four universes coexisting on top of one another. Three subdivisions holding the strings together that they once held apart. The voids between universes, traversed by the heroes of the eight path, were only the light and the dark. The void of hearts remained untouched.

The void is the epitome of nothingness. Once the idea of nothing is held in place, nothingness exists no more. But in the void of heart, nothing still existed, time still held unmoved. It is here that I received my training after my death. For in this universe, few really die.

There are two sides, save existence, or destroy it. I am not Ultimicia. There are two realms of battle, Corporeal and Inexistent. I am one of four Inexistent that fight in the Corporeal worlds, the rest fight a never ending, never beginning war.

I have watched over Sora, Kairi, and Riku for so long. To make sure they remained safe and could continue to save the universes place. They rest now, they so deserve to have the time to themselves that they have left. Because it doesn't matter which side you're on, the end result is the same. It's just how one gets to that point in time, and what happens afterward that become a question. I am not Ultimicia.

Forever condemned without a knight. Tick-tock, it wont stop, not until I'm dead. Sora, Mickey, please don't do something rash. Your fight is over…

But I forget who I'm dealing with… Fine… so be it. You won't like it… not one bit. This is where the thoughts of a freshly graduated SeeD cadet truly finds it's place of truth.

There is no good or bad side. Just two sides holding different views.

I'm not evil.

I'm not Ultimicia.

I fight what I… no, what Ultimicia created.

I'm not good… trust me.

But what I do, I do to save us all, not just in these four universes but all of them. Time will be reset and this rip will be sewn before it is ever opened. But if I give up… Time will be reset and Fate will no longer exist. Chaos will be the only directive, the only order. 'Coincidental' meetings, happenings, chances, battles… they are orchestrated to move life forward without harming the capacity to choose. They would no longer exist.

Hate me if you want… You will find out just why you may soon enough. But this is the path I travel, and I do this for all existence. To follow the twilight path into night rather than follow the dawn path into day.

Forgive my methods, but time is short.

_Tick-tock_

_Tick-tock_

_Tick-tock_

_Tick-tock_

_Tick-tock_

_Tick-tock_

_Tick-tock_

_Tick-tock_

_Tick-tock_

_Tick-tock_

_Tick-tock_

_Tick-tock_

_Tick-tock_

_Tick-tock_

_Tick-tock_

_Tick-tock_

_Tick-tock_

_Tick…_

Aerith awoke with a start. That same dream, it was nothing other than the ordinary sound of a clock ticking, with the last one missing it's conclusion. Each night an additional second was subtracted. Each night the dream terrified her more and more, it was a nightmare.

Time was short.

* * *

R and R!


	2. Ch 1: Time is Short

AN: This chapter is more of a continuation of the prologue, as the following chapters will probably not be so… um… spread out I guess you could say. Enjoy and of course

R and R

----------------------------------------------------

**Kingdom Hearts: Fate's Final Fantasy**

----------------------------------------------------

**Book One: Final Rest**

------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Time is Short**

---------------------------------

Riku stood leaning against the paopu fruit tree. Today was the last day of summer, then the reality of normality would finally strike in full. They were so used to the action, the battle, it had been nearly three years since either Riku or Sora had attended any school type classes, to say they were behind was an understatement. But that wasn't truly the point, yes they would be in classes with those much younger than themselves, but it was the fact that neither were used to just sitting, just listening. They were restless enough as it was.

After the worlds had been restored not everything returned to how it had been. The school just outside of town that everyone went to was now mobile. It had a new dorm section where everyone stayed. Wings separated by gender of course. But that wasn't the oddest thing. As Sora had put it, the night of Destiny Islands destruction, he remembered jumping out his window as his mother was calling him down for dinner. But he didn't remember anymore than that. It was as if their parents had never existed, as if they were orphans all along. So many were like that now. There weren't really that many adults around.

What was even more difficult to understand was the number of people showing up on the islands. He had met a few, he had even found one. People with total Amnesia. They eventually remembered their name, their personality, what they liked to do… but they remembered nothing of where they had been before they showed up here. It was eerily similar to how he had shown up in Traverse Town, only he had just been disoriented, not amnesiac.

But today was their last day of summer, however short it may have been, they were going to enjoy it. As they had become accustomed to it, Riku only watched them, he did not join them.

Riku stood alone watching, his friends in the summer ocean playing Tidus and Waka's newest invention, 'Blitzball'. Tidus, Waka, Selphie, Sora, and Kairi all appeared to be having fun. They were out a ways and hard to see, especially as they were underwater, even though it was crystal clear. Sometimes he did worry about them. They would no doubt nag him about not upholding his promise to join them later, but they had grown accustomed to his anti-socialism. The Riku they were familiar with at Destiny Islands pre-darkness was long gone.

Sora had Kairi, that kept Sora in high spirits. Riku had his friends yes. But he was still alone. Many may think upon hearing this that Riku craved a relationship, a human connection to reality. To an extent this was true, but it was not the only reason he felt alone.

Ever since the day Destiny Islands first disappeared, the Darkness had been his constant companion. The day he could no longer open a path to that darkness had been a great day of accomplishment, Xemnas went down. But still it was the saddest day of Riku's recollection. He had taken the path that would mar the line between light and dark. Suppress, Xehanort's Heartless into submission, so that he could wield the darkness for good.

He was use to solitude, he spent much of his time between his time at Castle Oblivion and when he met back up with Sora, on his own. Loneliness was no stranger. Being without his darkness, however, was. He had been stripped of the form he was the most ashamed of, then he was stripped of the power that connected him to darkness. The darkness in his heart had no where to go, so it stayed rooted in place, growing, plunging him into a depression he insured no one saw.

Only one could have done this too him. Under the best intention's he was sure. But he had bonded himself to the grey, the dark, the light, the dawn. It seemed twilight was upon him now. They didn't have a clue. He was just uncomfortable around people after what he had done. He had betrayed his best friends, he had destroyed and he had begun to find redemption. And now, he was to attend class, at the age of 17. Pitiful.

So few knew what was coming. He hated it, he hated once being a part of it. There is little that could be done about it now. He closed his eyes bracing himself for the memories of destruction.

His watch was a little louder than normal it seemed.

_Tick-tock._

----------------------------------------

"There!" A woman yelled. The last nail was hammered in.

"That good Quisty?" The man yelled back.

"Yes."

Quistis a history instructor at the military school looked at their handy work. The final touch, the welcoming sign was fully attached over the archway.

The man was staring at her.

"Irvine what are you doing?" She admonished.

"Nothing." He said instantly then began to descend the ladder to stand by her.

Quistis, a blond, wore her hair up in a bun dressed in her everyday cloths and her whip, 'Saving the Queen' hooked to her belt.

Irvine a long distance weapons instructor and gun specialist at the school had long red hair in a pony tail, also in his every day attire including his precious cowboy hat. His gun, the 'Exetor' hidden beneath his trench coat.

Garden, once 'Balamb Garden' now Destiny Garden stood in front of them. Blue in color with a ramp from the entrance to the ground leaving enough room for the ring rotating at the bottom. The welcome before the ramp now in place, they walked towards the entrance. The ramp behind them they walked forward past the steps. They stopped in front of the memorial before entering the building.

A tame white marble lion with folded wings lined with gold between each feather and on every line. It's face most notably held blue glass eyes. A chain hidden in his mane shown under it's head with two rings on it. If one looked close enough the details of the rings could be seen. He lay next to a fallen black marble knight on his knees at the mercy of the lion. His helmet was banged up but still on, his head held high with pride. His armor on his front and back were engraved in the shape of an old style cross. White gold outlined the engraving. Within the carving's both front and back was painted with a light substance so that the red glass molded within the marble would show up more. Below the circular platform that the knight and the lion rested on, a dedication was written on a plaque at the base.

_To the Warriors of Time. May the stars forever guide you._

_Sculptor of the Shumi_

"Wonder if we'll ever figure out what it means?" Irvine mentioned.

"I wish we knew what it meant by 'Warriors of Time'." Quistis added

"Yeah, you're the history buff." She sighed.

"There's no mention of anything in any archives." He snorted.

"Not like this place is that big."

"Not like we would remember."

They both thought for a moment. Showing up one day, remembering hardly anything. Only their names and their ages returned. For all they knew, they had been great friends in their past life, or they could have been enemies. Both shied away from that thought.

"For all we know, it could have been us." Irvine jested. Quistis looked thoughtful.

"You never know, but I doubt it."

"Whatever." They both laughed at his comment. Not quite sure why it was funny, but it was.

"Come on, let's go back in." Irvine suggested.

"Yes, time is short, need to finish off those last details for the teenagers coming in." They both sobered at the thought. "Sometimes I forget we used to be one." Quistis continued.

"It's hard to forget when you don't remember." Irvine pointed out. They both stood for another moment.

"Tick tock, not enough time in a day."

"Right Quisty, back to work!"

They continued inside to prepare for the next day, unaware of the coming storm on the horizon.

_Tick tock._

-------------------------

Hayner and Seifer stared each other down. The last day of the struggle, the last day of spring vacation. A year since Seifer had given his trophy to Sora. They had to make a new one. Now at the end of a boring summer Hayner and Seifer were struggling to be the best.

Twenty seconds left on the clock.

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock_

_Tick…._

"Seifer this years winner! Now will he beat Setzer?"

Seifer's posse Fuu, Rai, and Vivi all crowded around him as Pence and Olette went to support Hayner. Hayner glared at Seifer as he held his cocky grin taking in the cheering the crowd gave him. He just loved the attention.

Only Pence and Olette seemed to pay any attention to Hayner. But Setzer had seen Seifer cheat. He would win against the ruffian easily. But when he retired, perhaps he would take Hayner under his wing.

He didn't know that time was short.

A figure in the back walked away from the scene. Yen Sid put his blue hat on again heading for the train station, he didn't want to be late.

-------------------------

_A hooded figure opened a portal to Halloween Town. The report had been correct. The sorceress's castle was indeed on this planet, hovering over the mansion ruins. The chains ran toward the castle from the cliffs edges. The figure walked towards the mansion ruins. _

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock_

_The hooded figure opened another portal and left the world behind._

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock_

-------------------------

Mickey stood in the garden watching the sky as another system disappeared, blinking out of existence.

"Your Majesty, It's happening again isn't it?" Donald asked

"The peace could only last so long." He replied. Minnie longingly said,

"I just wished it would have lasted longer."

"A'huck, are we gonna tell Sora?" Goofy wondered out loud.

"I don't want to." Mickey once again sounded distant, thinking, planning.

"He's been through so much." Daisy added.

"You're not going alone this time." Minnie glared at Mickey telling him that there was no room for argument.

"I'll send him a letter of forewarning, just in case we do need help." He said.

"And for the moment?" Goofy asked. Mickey looked apologetically at Donald and Daisy who was holding her stomach protectively.

"I'm sorry guys. Donald, Goofy… we leave in the morning."

Mickey headed inside to the library to begin his letter. It began…

_Time is short…_

-----------------------------

Leon watched the night sky as he always did. He had never said anything of his past life, the one they were becoming more and more aware of having. They had just thought they had grown up together in Radiant Garden. But memories are so fragile. They had forgotten it's true name after all.

There were too many inconsistencies in their memories for them to be real. After they had forgotten Sora, and then remembered him, other memories began coming back.

Leon had become even more reclusive. He had failed his friends and family not once, but twice. And that fact was killing him.

He saw another star go out.

"Third this week." The voice did not startle him.

"Any news?" He asked.

"None." Aerith reported.

They stood over the Great Maw in companionable silence.

"It'll be soon." Aerith broke the silence.

"You don't know that."

"As long as I exist, so will he." Leon sighed.

"You sound like you're completely resigned."

"I am. Cloud… he was always so distant, too caught up in his darkness, If I can counteract it, it's the least I can do."

"Think that other friend of yours is waiting?"

"I hope."

Leon looked at his watch, it was past midnight. He should be sleeping, he had the early morning watch, not the night shift. Yet he could not sleep, and there were no heartless or nobodies to take his anxiety out on. Peace may be better, but it was boring, and it was driving him mad. Maybe he should invest in a punching bag…

He snorted at the thought and turned away leaving his frien… leaving Aerith to stargaze on her own.

He knew.

Time… it doesn't wait.

_Tick tock._

--------------------------------

R and R


	3. Ch 2: Stop, Rewind, Play

AN: First few chapters are going to be somewhat choppy in flow, until everything is set in place to continue. That said, enjoy…!

----------------------------------------------------

**Kingdom Hearts: Fate's Final Fantasy**

----------------------------------------------------

**Book One: Final Rest**

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Stop, Rewind, Play**

----------------------------------------

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

"…"

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

"ung"

BEEP

BEEP

…

BANG

…

"Ow! Damn it!"

"Sora wake up and turn your alarm clock off!"

"UNG!"

"Beauty sleep's over roomy. Time to get up."

"Riku? Who let you into my dorm?" Sora said groggily.

"It was unlocked."

"… Oh."

"Now get up, school starts in ten minutes."

"WHAT!" Sora jumped out of bed, then looked at the clock. He still had forty minutes… He gave Riku an un-amused look. Riku was laughing his head off. Sora looked down.

He wore only 'Mog' boxers. He could feel his disarrayed hair matted flat on the top of his head.

Sora threw his pillow at his 'room mate'.

"Out scum!" Riku was still laughing.

----------------------------------------------

Quistis was sitting at her desk in the front of the room, she looked over the class list again. There were many new students this year, it was a good thing that more dorm rooms had been added. She saw a few familiar names and chuckled at the good students and more so at the disobedient ones.

She heard the door slide open and looked to her right to see who it was. She was immediately on her feet saluting the headmaster in the SeeD salute. Right elbow down, Right hand flat, fingers together, palm towards face, hand covering right side of the face, stance at attention. The headmaster chuckled waving her salute away.

"At ease Quistis. Just came to check up on you before the first day of school." Quistis relaxed her stance and lowered her hand letting a small smile touch her face. Headmaster Cid had always, for the past two years anyways, seemed more of a… dare she say father figure more than a superior. And he always treated her more like a… like a daughter than a subordinate.

"Doing fine Sir. Looks to be a good thing those new dorms were put in, how'd you know we'd have a massive influx of students?" They had come from nowhere after all and it wasn't like more people would be coming from distant lands. She had just assumed he was preparing for the future, with population growth.

"Just preparing for the future Quistis." He smiled briefly. And hesitated, deciding whether to tell her something.

"Sir?" She prodded when he had been silent for a few moments.

"Yes." He coughed, "Sorry, but I did want to tell you that there would be a few older first years in your history class. If they're any trouble let me know." She had seen that.

"Yes Sir."

"Have a good day Instructor."

"You as well headmaster."

She sat back down looking at the list, it made her uneasy. Her eye's lingered on a few names more than others, names she did not know. Names it seemed… that she should.

---------------------------

They had met in the cafeteria for breakfast. Selphie was wide awake. Tidus had already eaten and was trying to get in a few more minutes of sleep after being woken up by Selphie… an hour and twenty minutes ago. He had ten more minutes before he needed to be in class. Wakka just laughed at his snoring friend and his hyper girlfriend. He had never said anything but there was just something wrong about that mix, though they both normally had enough energy to keep up with each other. Sora had his hair spiked back up and was bickering with Kairi over a comment that Riku had made. Riku just smiled quietly.

"I am NOT!"

"Yes you are."

"NO, I…" Kairi cut in.

"… Am? Good to see you finally agree with me." Sora deflated taking on the personality of a young child who was sulking after being disciplined. Kairi smiled in victory as she got up to throw away her breakfast tray.

"Look at the bright side Sora, you made her smile." Riku said. Sora immediately stopped sulking to look at Kairi. She was in fact smiling and little did he know, so was he.

"Yeaahhh."

"Sora your hopeless." Selphie said.

"HE'S Hopeless? You take a gun class just so you can drool over the instructor." Tidus said.

"Your awake! And it's not a gun class, It's an explosives class, and he IS hot." Selphie looked to the distance thinking dreamily of a particular Cowboy. Tidus looking peeved and officially awake… ok not peeved, extraordinarily jealous.

"Tidus is jealous, ya." Wakka pointed out.

"I AM NOT!" Tidus's cheeks grew red as he realized he had stood up and everyone was laughing at his reaction. The five minute warning bell rang. They all prepared to go to class.

--------------------------

It was a question she had answered every first day, for the last, two years… so for… two first day's… ok not so bad… the first question that flew out of anyone's mouth was.

"And how can you teach us history if no one can remember?"

Remember who they were. She could still perfectly well remember all that she had learned before be it from textbooks, or her own teachers. The history may not have been of Destiny island but it was history of a world.

"Think of it as global history, the history of other places besides our own. The same lessons can be learned. And this is from information from our class textbooks and of course the library if you wish to look into anything further." A mumble came from a silver haired teen near the back. It was one of the new older boys.

"What was that Riku?" He looked up as if he was surprised he had been heard.

"Uh… just wondering how you would know that it was the rest of the world, seeing as no one has been in contact with anyone outside of our islands." He explained.

"What other kind of history would there be? Aliens?" A girl from the front yelled back. Quistis winced as did the new boy. He mumbled a bit more. This time she didn't ask.

--------------------------

_A tall hooded figure walked purposely through the realm of darkness carrying an unconscious teenager. The tall figure opened a portal and listened to insure that no one was there. No one was._

_The figure laid the girl on the office couch. The old man would remember her, he remembered everyone. More importantly he would know who had brought the girl here, or at least who had sent her here. Taking one last look at the girl the figure opened a portal and exited the office. The portal closed just as the door to the office opened._

-------------------------

Cid Kramer walked into his office with more paperwork for more students wishing to change classes. He really did miss having a secretary. He shut the door with his foot as he walked towards his desk and dropped the pile of paper across the desk in front of his seat. Actually this wasn't his chair, his chair hadn't shown up. No this was… He shook the thought away, too much pain.

He sighed as he picked up his mug. It felt light, he looked in it, then turned it upside down shaking it a bit. Empty. He chuckled to himself, it wasn't just his grey head of hair and wrinkles that showed his age anymore. He looked out his window, wishing once more for his old office, now renamed for what it was, the Bridge, and filled with the equipment to match.

He turned around to go to his coffee maker to fill his mug with much needed caffeine. But the moment he turned around was the moment he was rooted in place. His eye's landed on his couch.

A ceramic coffee mug lay shattered across the floor. The only sound shattering the silence was of breathing, and it wasn't Cid's.

She was here and she was young.

The phone was in his hands before he knew they had moved.

"This is the Infirmary, what is the Situation?"

--------------------------

The bell rang.

"Alright I want those plan reviews done by tomorrow." Instructor Kinneas yelled over the shuffling of exiting students. One remained looking dreamily at where the instructor had been standing. He chuckled knowing full well why. Honestly if there wasn't such an age difference he might have dated her, but he doubted that she would go for the flirtatious kind of guy he actually was that the students didn't see. He walked over to the daydreaming student.

"Ms. Tilmitt?" No answer.

"Selphie?" A little louder, she was still stuck in a day dream.

"Hey, Sephy?" He had gotten a bit stuck on her name, no L came out. Regardless she heard him this time looked over to see his cowboy hat and face quite near hers and made her fall over backwards in the chair as she tried to get up making her fall flat on her back and the chair doing the same in a different direction.

He chuckled a bit and offered a hand to the blushing teen. She said not a word as she got up and gathered her things. As she exited she mumbled a quick, quiet thanks. Her boy friend was waiting for her outside. She was quite loud now and gushing with energy. Irvine chuckled again with a feeling of nostalgia. He had the slightest of feelings this year was going to be worst than last year with Selphie. A+ student or not.

-----------------------------

It was quiet.

It was nice.

It was easy to see the two students that were not behaving.

Kairi a girl in the front row left side next to the isle and Sora, a new boy, middle row right side next to the isle. Bits of paper were littering the floor. The bell was to ring in one minute.

"Sora, Kairi, may I see you after class." They both looked up and there suppressed smiles changed into unsuppressed dread. Math Instructor Rufus Shinra had been known for his occasional ruthlessness. The bell rang. Two trouble makers sang the dirge in their head. As they approached their instructors desk. The instructor looked at the two appraisingly.

"Anything to say for yourselves?" He asked.

"Sorry Sir!" They both replied.

"This is a warning. Don't let me catch you again, dismissed." Kairi saluted and waited for Sora to do the same. Instructor Shinra looked amused as Sora nearly double over in pain from being 'inconspicuously' kicked in the shin. He immediately stood at attention and saluted as well. In unison they said,

"Yes Sir." He waved them off and they left. It was quiet, it was nice. He let himself chuckle a bit, it turned into a gag, a choke. It was his prep hour, no one was there to save him as his vision was engulfed in the hues of sunrise… mainly red. His chuckle echoed in time replaced by another.

--------------------------------------

_Just another lonely soul gathered with little consequence. Math Instructor Rufus Shinra existed no more, in fact he never had._

_STOP_

_REWIND_

_PLAY_

-----------------------------------

"Sugar coated bananas!"

"Whip cream covered maraschino cherries"

"Snow caps"

"Guy's eat your damn food!"

"We are!"

Oh the cafeteria and the strange conversations heard within. She decided she didn't want to know. They had already finished their lunch and Sora and Riku both looked worse for wear, she had looked in the mirror in the bathroom earlier… to be honest so did she.

She had come to school here last year as well, but somehow, things were so different. It wasn't just the size of the place or the fact that there were so many people here, the school itself felt out of place… It was unnerving actually.

"SLEEP! IT CALLS!!!" Kairi could not help but giggle at Sora's antics. Nor could anyone else. Some laughing harder than others. So random yet so fitting, that was her 'sleep deprived boyfriend' her sweet and caring and loving and…

"Garden to Kairi, come in Kairi." Tidus waved a hand in front of the daydreaming girl.

"Sorry, just thinking."

"About what, ya?"

"Wakka shut it!"

"I'm hurt, what did I say?"

"Its not what you said, it's what you implied."

"It's not his fault Kairi looks all dreamy eyed."

"Nah, it is."

"Oh brother." Riku closed his eyes at the tables banter. Something was off, he couldn't quite tell what, and he couldn't put his finger on it with all the noise.

"Guys, I wasn't thinking like that, I don't know how you got that, I was just thinking that today seems off, you know." Kairi explained trying to get things under control. Riku's eyes shot up as did Sora's.

No, not off… something was wrong.

"Oh yeah, good excuse."

"Creepy, Twilight Zone." Selphie did the theme song.

"The what?"

"It's in the classics section of the media part of the library, ask anyone on the committee, they'll know what you're talking about."

The three drew themselves out of the conversation.

"What class's have we had today?" Riku asked. They compared class schedules. Sora. Kairi, then Riku.

**---------------**

**1st hour**

"History"

"Language II"

"Language II"

**2nd hour**

"Science I"

"Economics"

"History"

**3rd hour**

"Algebra I"

"Algebra I"

"Science I"

**"Lunch"**

**4th hour**

"Battle Tactics I"

"Science II"

"Battle Tactics I"

**5th hour**

"Language I"

"Mage training/ Battle tactics II"

"Geometry"

---------------------

"Any memories seem off?" he always assumed the worst. So pessimistic, until you realize… he's right.

"Algebra" Sora and Kairi mentioned in unison.

"What about it."

"I don't remember it."

"I remember throwing wads of paper at you."

"Well I remember that, silly"

"Yeah and Instructor… um…"

"Selphie?"

"Yes, Kairi." Selphie was still giggling about the earlier remark.

"What's our algebra instructors name again?"

"Instructor Baralai. Why, did he knock you on the head or something?" she giggled again.

"The guy with short grey hair?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah, horrible Algebra teacher, made us read the book." Selphie complained.

They could remember that, but the hair was wrong.

"It was blond, not grey." Sora whispered remembering their brief chastisement. This didn't make any sense, were they just board out of there minds, making things up that seemed far to easy to grasp, or was there an actual difference.

Riku knew first hand just how fragile memories were, as did Sora, and through Naminé, Kairi did as well. Perhaps that was why they noticed, or maybe it was their presence in otherworldly affairs. Just the same, something had been done to their memories… but was it of the light, or the dark? He couldn't tell anymore. It seemed so trivial, to change the existence of a single person, memories the same with a different name and look attached. Who would such a thing impact? In truth it didn't matter which side it was, the question was, why had it been done.

----------------------------------

Two men in black robes, both having betrayed and been betrayed by the other. There was one thing left on their mind. _STOP. _Reclaim the fortress. _REWIND. _Claim kingdom hearts. _PLAY._ Begin anew.

_It was far too late for that. Far, far too late._

-----------------------------------

R and R!!!


	4. Ch 3: A Death so Easy

An: Around the middle of this [just want to clarify] There are four figures (guy) the tall figure, (girl) The figure, (guy) the semi-short figure, and (girl) the short figure. It might be a bit confusing, but in a few chapters you can look back and it'll make a hell of a lot more sense. ok, it could be more than a few, but my outline is already halfway screwed so on with the show!

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Kingdom Hearts: Fate's Final Fantasy**

----------------------------------------------------

**Book One: Final Rest**

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: A Death so Easy**

----------------------------------------

The battle field was pure white in the most blinding way, and yet they both saw and heard each other in the breeze-less, wall-less, empty expanse. The sounds of their swords clanging and their hearts beating and their lungs breathing… the only sounds that existed. It could have been seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years, perhaps even decades since the beginning of this battle. For this battleground was on the edge of reality, between the realm of darkness and the realm of hearts, the realm of light held two natural enemies each held in the grasp of darkness.

This was not the first time the realm of light had been marred by the darkness, by the sorrow of humanity. Time's six children, fates chosen hero's had once traveled in it's light, as had two of Heart's hero's. But now the Fate let the light hinder the progress of the battle, reducing both parties destructive potential in the hope that the one with a flaming spark could outlast the bitter black. Only time could tell, but it didn't, not now, not until it was over.

-----------------------------

The rest of the day had been uneventful. Scratch that, Riku and Sora had gotten themselves into detention.

After lunch came fourth hour. Battle tactics I. They sat in a classroom listening to Instructor Kiros Seagill drone on and on about what they were going to do in the next year. It was unassigned seats as the class was rather large. Both Riku and Sora had sat next to each other… they both had fallen asleep.

They were awoken by a bald man with sunglasses and another man with very bright red hair, both looking like they had walked out of a spy movie. For the moment of insecurity for both boys, Instructor Seagill managed to leave the boys speechless.

"_You can never fall asleep in battle, no matter how sleepy a monster makes you feel, you must not. So, you can never fall asleep in my class, if you do, there are no warnings. Just immediate discipline. You are the classes example. There are always a few… Please follow the Turks Disciplinary Committee members to the headmasters office."_

"…" _They both remained silent._

"_Dismissed." The T.D.C. members saluted the Instructor and grabbed one boy each by the arm yanking them out of their seats giving them death glares, or in case of the bald man, bug eyed death glares. They took the hint and saluted their instructor._

"_Yes sir!" They were yanked out the door. And slowly let the sleep fall from their eyes and realized they had just been made to look like complete idiots._

Both now sat in the Headmaster office the two T.D.C. members standing so still behind them it was unnerving. Their eyes wandered the room aimlessly looking at random artifacts books and furniture, all the while mentally confined to the chairs they sat in. They were there for about 20 minutes before they heard the door open. They looked behind them to see who it was. The T.D.C. members turned and saluted the man who entered. He waved it off.

"Riku and Sora from Instructor Seagill's Battle Tactics I class." The bald man reported. The headmaster looked a bit disheveled but couldn't resist the urge to smirk at the situation.

"Reno, Rude, you are dismissed."

"Yes Sir!" The two saluted, Cid saluted back. They turned and began to exit.

"Oh and Reno…" The red head turned around.

"Yes Sir?"

"Tell the other Turks to lay off the night watch discipline." Reno and Rude looked back at the headmaster like he had gone insane.

"There's just too much damn paperwork, and one way or another kids find way's. We know, we use to be them." Both men laughed at the headmaster.

"Yes Sir I'll let them know. Though It's mostly Elena." Reno said conspiratorially.

"I know, I sign the disciplinary orders."

"It's cause she hasn't gotten some in a while." Reno continued to whisper. The last comment gained him a slap on the back of the head by Rude, and the gray haired man rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"Oh and…" Rude grabbed Reno's arm before he could say anything else and dragged him out of the room and before he closed the door he said,

"See you later Sir." The headmaster was pulling out his leather chair so he could sit across from the two 'troublemakers' as he hummed in agreement to Rude's parting words.

Riku and Sora said nothing, as they comprehended the complete conversation of formal to incredibly casual. The headmaster seemed and looked nice enough, but they both knew looks could be deceiving. Riku inwardly smirked at the thought. The headmaster sat down and looked to the two across the table, raising his eyebrow. Sora thought it looked very similar, just like… Algebra though fuzzy, he could still remember the nameless blond instructor making the same face. Sora shot up, Riku a second behind and they saluted.

"At ease." Military was a pain in the ass. "You are Riku, and Sora, correct?" He nodded to each boy respectively.

"Yes Sir." Both said.

"I am Cid Kramer, the Headmaster of this establishment." Sora's eyes went wide.

"Cid as in C - I - D, Cid?" The headmaster gave him a questioning look.

"Yes?"

"Sweet! See I know this…" Riku's hand was over Sora's mouth before he could say another word, and gave the headmaster a 'my friend is a bit idiotic, please ignore him' look. Sora was attempting to rip his friends hand off his face and failing miserably.

"Sora, you don't want to embarrass yourself, again do you?" Sora looked a bit peeved but gave up his attempt crossing his arms in front of him. Riku lowered his arm and Headmaster Cid motioned for them to sit down.

"Slept in class did we?" The headmaster chuckled.

"Yes sir." They answered in unison.

"And why is it that you slept in class, hmm?" Uh….

"To be honest, Sir. It was boring." Riku spoke first.

"Boring?" Sora couldn't help it but answer his question.

"We already know our preferred weapons are swords and are both fairly decent with lighter models in perticular." Cid raised his eyebrows at this. First years who already knew what they liked?

"Interesting." Riku hid a cringe. Sora was just to trusting with information, even when he didn't know he was giving it away.

"And how would two first years know what kind of weapon they like, let alone be good at?" The headmaster asked incredulously.

"We…" Sora once again suffered from being hit in the shin, opposite leg though. Riku continued.

"We seemed to have grown up together and remember a few things about what we did before we showed up here. We practiced with wooden swords during the summer, and broke a few, but we know we've had some previous training."

Cid seemed to accept this though Sora's grimace did not go unnoticed.

"So may I assume that if you were placed in a more advanced level class, you would succeed and not fall asleep in class again?"

"Yes SIR!" he looked over some of his earlier class listings.

"Instructor Beatrix has a few openings during 4th hour. I expect…" His phone beeped and he immediately picked it up, he looked like he might be sick.

"Put her through…" he definitely looked to be sick.

"What!?... Who's there?... shit. I'll be right there." He hung up the phone and grabbed a scrap sheet of paper and a sharpie. He wrote something on the back of his hand and something on the paper.

"Sorry to cut this short. Show up to that class room tomorrow 4th hour. Understood?"

"Yes Sir!" Cid left them there before they could stand to salute. They looked at the piece of paper.

"No more newbie battle class… SWEET!" Sora jumped our of his seat. They didn't bother going to the rest of fourth hour.

-----------------------------

Dinner had passed as meals often did. When Kairi found out that Sora and Riku almost got a detention both received a swift whack on the head. Sora just had to bring up the 'Cid' thing again…when the others weren't listening

"You remember Cid, from Traverse town?" She thought about it.

"Yeah, why?"

"Didn't it ever occur to you that it's odd that the Headmasters name is Cid too?" Riku couldn't help but to butt in.

"Odd, just like Jack Sparrow and Jack Skellington?" Sora looked wide eyed. How the hell did he know about them.

"How did, but you, when…?"

"I stayed in the shadows but I made sure you were never far Sora." Sora looked to the side somewhat sobered by how little he knew of what Riku had gone through.

"Thanks Riku." Now was the time for the manly hug, the one Riku would never dare to initiate or really even reciprocate. But they were best friends, they didn't need hugs, they didn't need words. But that didn't mean they couldn't use them. It was slightly awkward but it seemed a hug was mandatory. It hadn't been awkward when they were kids so why should it be now? They both heard laughing. Ah, that was why, too many people thought it funny when guys expressed emotions to one another. They immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion.

They both sat back down and saw Kairi smiling, not laughing, but smiling at them. Family, this is what it felt like. It was great. Sora and Riku started laughing with everyone else, Kairi joined as well. And this was a happy ending, this was one of those moments that life is just life, no planets to save or girls to rescue. No responsibility to the universe.

If only it could stay that way. Riku knew it wasn't, he didn't let himself for one minute forget what was coming. But that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy life, even if only for this picture perfect moment.

----------------------------

Riku walked out of the cafeteria with his friends. They were going to the island but a storm was coming in. so they didn't bother. Instead they hung out in the quad. It looked open and it was, you could see the sky and the world around with nothing else to hinder your sight. But there was a shield that prevented the rain from getting in. So they sat down outside then laid on their backs, with almost no one else in the area, looking up at the clouds and the rain.

He felt her eyes, she had helped Sora out… She had helped him out especially when he had exiled himself from the rest of humanity. He knew she was watching, and he didn't care. She could watch all she wanted, but she could never be a part of this world, this way of life, she had said so herself. He still had a chance. She let him take it, she had forced him to take it. And so he had. Gladly.

-----------------------------

_Four figures stood in a long forgotten white room in a decaying, once beautiful mansion. A tall figure , a short figure, a semi-short figure, and last but not least, the figure, their leader, so to speak. Their time was running out, and it was doing so quickly. None of them were happy about the turn of events, their enemy was being far more aggressive than any of them had thought. But the enemy was loosing, it was desperate, it was taking risks it shouldn't. And when the time came, they would catch it, and stop it, and all the stupid mistakes would disappear, along with those involved._

_Talking was required so little, they did so sparingly, and when they did talk, it was for good reason. A woman's voice spoke._

"_Watch Destiny Islands, trouble is brewing there." The short and semi-short figures looked upon the figure with concern._

"_Will that involve the three?" The figure sighed and looked to the tall figure.._

"_More than likely" was the man's answer._

"_Shouldn't we tell them?" The short feminine figure asked?_

"_No, let them rest, if only for a bit longer."_

"_The king is already set" The semi short boyish figure informed._

"_Yes, that silly mouse needs his bit of glory too." The figure chuckled._

"_And you?" The tall figure asked._

"_From the sidelines as always."_

"_They'll know." The figure closed her eyes, focusing on what the tall figure had just said._

"_Yes, they already know, they just don't know what."_

"_Is that what the protection detail was for?" The semi short figure asked._

"_No, that was… is… my wild card."_

"_For _what _?" The tall figure asked hotly. The figure said nothing, now was not the time. _

He had not been found yet.

------------------------------

Squall Leonhart was trapped in an endless desert. His medium short length hair swayed with his movements in the windless air covering his eyes on occasion. All he knew was his name, and that all he could do was walk forward, and that he was searching for something… someone. But he was lost, he had failed, perhaps… he alone existed. For he was alone, but in truth… what was existing to a place of never and eternity anyway?

------------------------------------

Mickey, Donald and Goofy were awaiting Chip and Dale's ok to punch it. Then they would be flying, or rather falling out of here. Mickey didn't know if Leon would know anything, but more often than not, he knew _something_.

"OK guys!" Chip yelled through the com system. Coordinates set for Radiant Garden.

He had been prepared for obstacles and heartless.

Only stars lay between him and his goal, even then it was just the view.

Odd, maybe the universe was getting better… with the exception of disappearing stars…

Yeah, maybe not.

-----------------------------------

They existed in a world all there own, time was pointless, stamina never ran out, and unfortunately life never ran out either. It rather defeated the whole purpose of this entire battle. It had gone on for far too long. The fate were never one for intervention but this was besides the point. Kingdom Hearts was suffering from the conflict and right now, it was having difficulties staying together as it was.

The possible repercussions were not in the least bit acceptable, but it was better than the destruction of the universe so to speak. That might be the end result anyway, but it would at least buy the Inexistents some time.

-------------------------

Tifa had searched the entire castle thinking that perhaps that was were they would go. Every nook and cranny she had looked in, still nothing. Still she looked, and had retreated to the ground level in the library. She remembered being in here as a child, just playing hide and seek or tag with her friends.

"_Nanana boo boo, you can't catch me Tifa!"_

"_Watch me Garnet!"_

Tifa chuckled at the brief memory. She hadn't seen the girl in so long, in a way, she knew she wouldn't see her again. Yet another memory followed the last.

_Their ages ranged from five to eight. Garnet was going on about her imaginary friend 'Mr. Monkey Man'. Cloud, always the gloomy shadow,_

"_Live in reality, _Mr. Monkey Man_ doesn't exist, get over it."_

_Garnet had gone off crying, Arieth and Cid had followed her. Tifa and Yuffie had ganged up on Cloud._

"_That was really mean… Meany!" Yuffie yelled at him. They both heard a snort from somewhere else in the library. Tifa was a bit more grown up for her age and her response was a bit more reasonable._

"_Cloud, you should apologize, you know she doesn't get out as much as the rest of us can, being a princess is tough, and she needs a friend. Maybe if she was older, it would be a bad habit to rely on imaginary company but she's younger than us, and it's good that she can talk to someone, real or not."_

_---------------------------_

_Cloud reeled from her logic, Tifa had always been the one to make the most sense, the one to always think things out. He trusted her judgment. He saw Garnet, Cid, and Arieth returning. Garnet looked up but avoided eye contact with Cloud. He looked strait at her, though still at a distance._

"_I'm sorry Garnet, I didn't mean to hurt you."_

"_But did you mean what you said?" She asked with a sniffle. How to answer?_

"_Only if I said it to myself, not you." Everyone gave him a confused look, everyone except the one in the corner who hadn't said a thing, the boy that hardly ever talked, that they hardly ever noticed, the one that had snorted at Yuffie's 'Meany' statement. Cid finally asked._

"_Why the hell would you yell at yourself like that?" Cloud really didn't want to talk about it. Things he had seen, felt, known._

"_I live in the past, I wish I didn't." More confused looks. Then the brown haired boy that never talked… talked._

"_What past? You're eight." Cloud didn't know how to answer. His hesitation only made the boy ignore his own question, and in a way, tell him a vague bit of himself._

"_So, do I." With that the blue eyed brunet walked out. He was a year younger than Cloud, but he seemed just as old, if not older, sometimes. He had far more emotional control than a normal seven year old would have. But if he lived in the past as well… Cloud wondered, was it darkness that plagued him too? Did some imaginary failure plague him at night as well?_

_He never asked, never talked, never knew…_

---------------------------------

The memories had been relentless, they came and they came and his focus was wavering. Sephiroth's was not. He had to win, he had to banish the darkness, he had to get rid of this. He hated his darkness, he hated that his darkness always seemed stronger than him.

He heard a portal opening behind him, Heartless, just what he needed. He needed his focus and he could not give it over, Sephiroth knew much the same, but what was going on behind those cold eyes he did not know, he couldn't predict his darkness, his memories, his pain, his failure, his loss. Those he knew, where nothing but ghosts to him.

Sephiroth smiled, it wasn't a happy smile, it was a malicious smile.

"Say goodbye to your little light." Cloud took it as psychological manipulation. He shouldn't have. Sephiroth took out a dagger and threw it at Cloud, he ducked and raised his sword for another parry. The next slash never came, confusion registered too late as he realized he and his enemy had reversed places. What he saw behind his darkness horrified him. It was not heartless that had come through the portal.

His memories had once been that of another, a fake love had bloomed from a borrowed personality. He had failed that love, real or not. But here she existed, it was hard enough to look and face the ghosts of his past. He was almost positive she knew. Whenever something related to Sephiroth had come up, her eyes became just as they had been in his dreams… nightmares. She knew, as long as she was alive, so was Sephiroth. Two souls that negated each other from existence, polar opposites, his darkness and his true light. He had failed her, he had vowed it wouldn't come to that.

But here he stood in shock seeing the remains of what could have been… falling to the floor. NO!

"TIF…" His yell was cut short ending in a watery gurgle. He looked down, and his stomach was pierced through. He looked beyond him, Tifa was dying. This needed to end now. He would NOT, fail his last light, the spark that kept him living. He had failed once… never again.

So quick Sephiroth barely noticed the movement, Cloud, as his war cry echoed on imaginary walls in a timeless expanse, raised his sword above his head and slammed it down on his defenseless enemy, letting the darkness overtake him.

_But only in the realm of the living, is death so easy to come by._

--------------------------

An: No, Squall Leonheart does not refer to Leon… (mull that one over for a while… Mwahahahaha!!!!) As always R and R!


	5. Ch 4: Follow Me

AN: Sorry for the wait. Things are really starting to get double timed with AP exams coming up and all this College stuff due. I know there isn't a lot of Sora, Riku and Kairi, in this chapter, actually there's hardly any. But that will be fully rectified next chapter. PROMISE!!! Anywho, hope this satisfies for a bit!

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Kingdom Hearts: Fate's Final Fantasy**

----------------------------------------------------

**Book One: Final Rest**

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Follow Me**

----------------------------------------

"Y.R.P in position" Three faeries warped into Twilight town, a place they had visited before under the request of Maleficent. Just the thought of that…woman… if you could call it that, made them really mad. Rikku not wanting to dwell on the negative looked to her fellow girls. Vicious rumor had it, there was a shiny REALLY important belt, and possibly a sparkly gemmed trophy.

"Were would I hide if I was a trophy or just plain shiny."

"There's a juxtaposition." Pain rolled her eyes as she noted Rikku's wonderful use of plain and shiny.

"What's a just-a-opposite-ion?" Rikku asked.

"No, no, it's just-in-opposition." Yuna corrected. Pain rolled her eyes again, why was she going to explain this again?

"JUX-TA-PO-SI-TION, as in paradox, oxymoron…" She was still getting two blank stares.

"Yevon," she muttered, "Two opposite things put side by side making it contradictory, as in just PLAIN-SHINY."

"OOOHHHHHH!" The two other faeries voiced.

"Now can we move?" All three turned around and began to turn a corner… and slammed into a blue fuzzy wall. A blue fuzzy wall that moved. They flew back a few flaps and looked up to see a strange humanoid with half a horn on it's forehead.

It looked down on them confused.

"Yuna? Rikku? Pain?"

"Uhhhhhhh…"

"Kimahri does not understand why you are faeries." Blank stares.

"Does Yuna not remember me?" She did her best to think it through. Kimahri, he spoke in third person, tall, blue, fuzzy, half a horn for a forehead….

"… Ronso?" It was a name that came from nowhere. But the giant smiled at her.

"Yuna does remember, she would not forget." He had to have her confused with some other Yuna… what other Yuna? Not like there were any lesca's around… _lesca's?_

"Hey guy in the blue?!" A strange voice yelled. The Faeries didn't know what to do, Pain warped, Yuna flew behind the fuzzy blue man and Rikku followed her. Yuna whispered in Kimahri ear,

"We'll be back." And they too warped to a distance. They couldn't quite make out what was being said, but they followed the two men, at a safe distance of course.

----------------------------------------

She heard a loud Roar as she walked ahead. She knew that Roar anywhere. She ran back as fast as she could and saw… Kimahri fighting someone, she couldn't see the face, it was nothing but a blur.

"That's enough!" She stopped and looked back to… again with the blur, that was really annoying. The other two had stopped fighting.

"What's with that guy?" That voice.

"Kimahri Ronso of the Ronso Tribe…" It was a woman… a mother figure?

The scene faded out into darkness, into water, though not drowning. Yuna knew what was to come next, the sound that it seemed she always responded to. Whenever she heard a whistle, she would want to fly and tackle whoever it was that had whistled, but only if it was a certain kind of whistle. Yuna had always assumed it was some strange knee jerk self defense mechanism she had… but now she knew it was from a memory, of a man who's face she could not see, could not remember.

And yet she missed him.

And the whistle pierced her ears, surrounding her, engulfing her, drowning her as the water could not.

------------------------------

"GAH!" Tidus shot up as he heard giggling. He felt his ears throbbing like no tomorrow… Who the hell was that girl? He looked around the lunch table to see everyone laughing at him.

"Sounded like a weasel. Ya?" Wakka laughed

"Yes, very interesting snore" Sora coughed "whistle". That gained him a nudge in the ribs by Kairi.

"Ha Ha." Tidus gave them the meanest look in his arsenal… of course they all burst out laughing, it was only appropriate.

"I think your new nickname should be weasel boy!" Selphie yelped.

"Really, I was just thinking whistle boy." Kairi jumped in.

"Better than whipping boy." Tidus glared at Riku for his comment, only to receive a subtle yet still slightly smug mostly suppressed smirk. Tidus was ready to grab for straws, anything to get his head out of his dream and his friends of his back… AH!

"So Sora did you and Kairi get in trouble in Algebra again today."

"Don't go changing the subject, T!" Despite Sora's comeback he was as red as a tomato and the teasing was now on him, thank the universe for that.

"NO we didn't, we behaved in class, no need to repeat yesterdays incident." A brief look passed between Kairi, Sora, and Riku. Those three were weird sometimes, best to ignore it.

The bell for next class rang. Somehow Riku and Sora, despite their odd absence the last year had managed to get themselves out of 'battle for beginners' and into his sword fighting class. The three boys walked together towards the nearest core elevator. He decided to be nice and let them in on what had happened the previous day.

"So basically the class will teach textbook techniques as well as some not so traditional stuff. We will also train and there are several duel rooms connected to our lecture room."

"Anything about the Teacher?" Riku asked.

"YES!" Embarrassed by his rather loud answer he lowered his voice as to avoid attracting more attention.

"yes." They stepped into the elevator with several others. It was very silent and very awkward. Finally the doors opened and everyone exited the cramped quarters. He began to talk quietly.

"For one, don't stare, yes she is rather hot, yes she has a… head-bandy, eye-patchy, thingy, but she hates drooling and she hates stares. And don't piss her off."

"Why?" Sora asked. Always asking why.

"She got very… very, very, mad yesterday at a few of the boys that had the nads to hit on her… a teacher for Yevon's sake, no better than Selphie… You know that just makes me so…" He didn't want to go off on that tangent, especially with that dream still haunting his thoughts.

"Yeah, that's besides the point, anyway… Instructor Beatrix, in short, kicks major ass, and unless you want to be standing for the next week…" He let his point drift off on them. With that they reached the classroom door, they unknowingly entered the class that would, in a few days, bring two catalysts together signifying the beginning of the end.

------------------------------

Dr. Kadowaki was out on lunch break, her intern stayed in her place. The Doctor had handed him a stack of papers she wanted filed and while Gene loved the medical field, he could deal without the paperwork, he hated paperwork, in fact he would rather spend a night in the pits of the legendary Ifrit's cavern before he would willingly file all these papers.

Yet here he was standing in front of multiple file cabinets, separating and filing all these god damn files. Oh how he just wanted to go take a nap. But he didn't dare, who knew when Kadowaki would get back, or if Headmaster Cid would come walking out of that room that no one else was allowed in.

He yawned. Actually a nap was sounding supreme. He felt her eye's flutter, then darkness.

-----------------------------

_The figure caught the intern before he fell. Hyne forbid he wake up cranky with a headache. The figure laughed as she laid the boy down on a nearby couch. The room with no unauthorized entry stood as little barrier to the figure as she walked right through it._

_Before her sat a man, an old man, quietly crying in despair and loneliness._

"_Cid?" The man lifted his head to see a hoodless girl in front of him. His eyes red an puffy. He tried to smile._

"_Never been all that good at hiding my feelings." He choked out a single laugh. The figure came besides the broken man and gave him a hug._

"_We've almost lost her twice." The figure stiffened in acknowledgment._

"_But we didn't."_

"_Still…" Cid couldn't get over the fact that she was here, alive. From a younger past, though. The girl he saw now, he had last seen as a middle aged mother. And the last he had seen of her had been the look on her face after realizing her family was going to die. That everyone was going to die. He had died immediately thereafter. He was here, why not her?_

"_She'll awake soon. There will be another group of visitors in a few days. One of them I'm sending to look after her. He's fully trustworthy, albeit a bit older."_

"_An instructor, perhaps?"_

"_A heavy sword specialist." The headmasters eyes burned for a solitary moment before he bowed his head in frustration and loss._

"_I miss them!"_

"_I know."_

_The elderly headmaster of a growing military school sat crying in an infirmary room with a dark figure gently rubbing his back. This man was the only family she had, the only corporeal that remembered her. How it hurt to be forgotten. How it hurt to kill the ones you love. How it hurts to know that the one that remembers has every reason to hate you._

_Cid fell asleep in that room and the figure walked away into a portal after one last look of nostalgia at the girl that laid still and silent on the infirmary bed. The portal closed behind her._

The door to the infirmary opened, the intern stood working diligently filing as the Doctor came over. She smiled when she saw that nearly half of it was done, she really did like having someone around to do all the tedious jobs for her. Cid did have his moments. Assigning Gene to the Infirmary, was one of them.

-----------------------------------------------

Squall Leonheart had given up walking, he had given up existing. He couldn't feel her anymore, it was so odd. Without her, it seemed pointless to wander. He lay on his back looking to the silvery ocean sky. It was no longer filled with memories or glimpses of time. It was just a mirror, one that reflected his pointless existence in this void by not reflecting him at all. He wanted to close his eyes, he wanted to die, he wanted to fade away, to not be tortured by his abandonment.

_Squall!_

Squall's eyes shot open.

"Rinoa?" No answer. He got on his feet in a flash. "RINOA!"

_Follow me._

He turned around and

_Follow me._

around, unable to discern

_Follow me._

the location of the voice. It

_Follow me._

repeated that phrase over and

_Follow me._

over and over and over and he

_Follow me._

couldn't find where it was coming…

_Follow me._

He saw a shadow in the fog. His eyes grazed the form. Same hair length, same shapely… he could have smacked himself on the forehead for that thought, but at the moment all he wanted was to embrace her. He heard her giggle.

_You know where to find me._

She turned around and disappeared into the fog.

"WAIT!"

Why did she leave? He did the only thing he could think of. He ran after her. And once again, his existence meant something. If he found her…

_Follow me._

that was all the incentive he needed.

-----------------------------------------------

The trip had been unnervingly quiet for Donald and Goofy. They were used to flying around with Sora who always required some form of sound to be comfortable; be it music, talking, or random drumming on his chair. Neither the King, Donald or Goofy required such, but it was odd. No heartless, no nobodies, no obnoxious teenage noises. Just the dead of silence that space brought.

All lost in their own thoughts, all were brought back to reality with a start at Dale's announcement.

"Radiant Garden this is his majesties gummy ship the "Steamboat Willie" requesting permission to transport down?"

"Well howdy there, munchkin's. Ya'll clear. I'll let Leon know you're here! HEY YUF…" The transmission cut.

They all got a good laugh at that as they approached orbit.

"Merlin's house?" Chip asked.

"Yep!" Mickey answered.

-----------------------------------------------

"Do I look like I give a flyin rat's…"

"Mind the…"

"Does it look like I care ya git?"

"That is besides the point entirely."

"Get yure magic bublin side… outside."

"I do beg your pardon."

"Beg all ya want."

"Tech freak."

"Magic bobble head."

"Programming imp."

"Spell casting ho…"

"That's quite uncalled for, I do say."

"Well…"

"CID! MERLIN!" Leon looked at the two with a deadly glint in his eye, both shut up immediately, not bothering to mutter any last insults. Yuffie just gave Cid an exasperated look.

"I leave you two alone for what, five minutes?"

"Yuffie."

"WHAT" She turned around to look at the Head of the restoration committee. Then she saw the transport sight.

"HEY!!!" Her face lit up in a smile and she tackled the three visitors. "What brings you three around here?" Their faces dropped as did hers. If they were here it could only be bad news regardless of the happy reunion.

"The stars are going out again, but the heartless are no where to be found." Leon stated.

"Yeah. You heard anything?" Donald asked.

"No, we haven't. We were hoping you had."

"No!" Mickey answered. His face fell even further. Once again Leon wondered just how he came to be relied upon so much, even by a king.

"What did Tron have to say about it, a'huck?"

"We don't know, that's what me an Merlin have been goin at it fer. The computer stopped working for who knows what reason, and Merlin screwed the computer up with some trial spell while I was fixin it."

"Have you tried to go through the DTD gateway?" Mickey asked.

"That shut down before the computer did." Leon answered.

"Hey maybe it will recognize Donald and Goofy?" Yuffie's face lifted at the idea.

"Did you not hear the man, it shut down."

"Will you shut yer mouth, dimwit… she might be on to something." Yuffie looked happy, Merlin didn't, and Cid looked smug. Leon gave him the look of 'what are you waiting for… explain it already'.

"It was just the coder that shut down, it already has their code so it shouldn't be a problem. Hopefully. Man… wish Sora was here." Leon snorted a smirk touching his face.

"If only you saw his antics with a computer Cid… if only." Cid gave him a funny look as Donald and Goofy laughed, Donald falling on his rear.

"So is it worth a shot?" Mickey asked finally.

"Well, yeah, but I gotta warn ya, no guarantee's yer getting in or out alive." Mickey looked to his two companions.

"I'm up for it!" Donald shouted and Goofy right behind saying,

"Me too!"

"Alright it's settled then. Follow me." Leon turned and led the way to the Ruins.

-----------------------------------------------

_Would the Greeks Disciplinary Committee please report to the Headmasters room. That is all._

"What now?" Seifer complained.

"Yeah, what now, ya know?"

"REDUNDANT!"

"hehe."

The Four disciplinary committee members traveled through the halls of Twilight Garden, from the markings on the outer hull it had once been called Trabia… go figure. They walked up two flights of stairs and entered the lobby. The blond secretary sat up and looked at the visitors.

Seifer looked to the nametag. Tasha… _lets make a few points_!

"Tasha, could you inform Headmaster Laguna that the GDC is waiting." Her eye's bulged. He was, obviously, on the top tier of hotties right next to his nemesis, Hayner at the school. And he used her name. He smirked at her stuttering as she spoke into the intercom.

"S-Sir, the um, the GDC is here… again." Of course he would know who she was, he had been up here like five times in the past three hours.

"Let them in."

"All right, you may enter." Seifer winked at her as his posse followed him into the headmasters office. Hyne he was good. He walked through the doors impatiently and confidently, only to come face to face with a huge, blue furred… thing, with a cut off horn at the top of it's forehead. He gulped as he was being stared down at. Then he regained his senses and was about to pull out his mask of confidence but was interrupted by their extremely efficient and personable, however disorganized and moronic, headmaster.

"Sorry to drag you all back up here but our new Commander has settled in fully and is now prepared for a proper introduction. Members of the Greeks Disciplinary Committee, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and Vivi, I would like you to meet Commander Kimahri Ronso!"

They took a second then realized proper form, though Laguna didn't enforce it with himself, he was absolutely strict about showing respect to others. All four Disciplinary members snapped to an attention, saluting their superior.

"This is who you will be sending all preliminary Discipline cases. If he finds one that is obviously just you taking advantage of your position, you will be the one under the Discipline list." They continued to stand at attention. Seifer wasn't normally one to look like he had just been knocked down a few ego steps, but the Ronso's stare was doing so rather easily.

"Anything you would like to add Commander?" He stood thinking.

"Kimahri quiet, watches and hears much. Reads body language easily." Kimahri stood back ending his few words, a subtle smirk unnoticed by any in the room. This Seifer was a boy with self worth issues. Power made him feel important, he would use that to it's full extent. Kimahri vowed that if Seifer so much as thought about bringing him an innocent case, or he heard about 'personally delivering punishment' Seifer would learn just what it meant to be humble.

"Dismissed" Laguna said to the four. They scrambled out as fast as possible. When the door closed Laguna turned to the newest addition to the staff.

"Few can do that to Seifer. You've got battle background and your great at getting respect, two things you have to have to lead. You've got basic free reign. Just let me know before you do anything that seems..." He hesitated at how to phrase it.

"Kimahri understands."

"Good, you know where your office is and where your staff weapons class is located. Enjoy your stay, I know you won't disappoint." He had it from very good authority, "Dismissed." Kimahri saluted, Laguna waved it off, "First things first, I don't personally like formalities. And it's not Headmaster, it's just Laguna."

Kimahri nodded his head again and turned to leave the room. He walked out of the office into the lobby and into his own office. It was large and open, but it was still stuffy. Not his cup of Duck Soup. It had massive windows, but it wasn't outside, he missed the cold. In weather like that of Twilight town, the fur was really annoying.

He realized as he sat at the desk, having somehow known how to read this language, understand the concepts, and sign his name out of nowhere was a little disconcerting. But he had other things to worry about, like a faeries that had clearly been eves dropping, and fallen asleep on his new desk.

"Yuna? Rikku?" They jolted awake.

"I wasn't sleeping" Yuna said as she stood up, flapped her wings as she rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Man that was a weird dream." He visibly smirked at her statement, he had gotten better at smiling over the years. Rikku still looked dazed.

"What time is it?" He looked to the clock.

"14: 53" Rikku finally locked onto reality as she looked up in horror.

"CRAP! Pain is so going to kill us, sorry Kimahri got to go, see ya later." They instantly warped out of this world and all the Ronso could do was laugh. Then he stared at the paperwork, The things he did for friends, of friends of friends of friends… No spear could make this go away, nor go back in time and stab his mouth shut. Yeah… no, he'd deal with the hand he was dealt, he always had.

-----------------------------------------------

Arieth sat alone in the crystal fissure, crying. It wouldn't be long now. She could feel him, the darkness at it's height. Cloud and Tifa were still there, but barely. She needed this to happen soon. Today, tomorrow, living in the uncertainty of the when, but the certainty of the how was pure torture. Like a dream, like an ending that just doesn't stop. Her soul was begging to be released, to save Cloud and Tifa as not even Holy could.

Arieth sat in the crystal fissure crying. She needed it to be soon.

Her Death was coming, begging to be followed. She wouldn't disappoint. She could only hope that the reward of saving those alive, was to be with the one she wanted the most when she was dead.

The one that was holding her now, the Soldier who's shirt was stained from her tears.

"Hey, don't be down. You get to see me soon, that's a plus, right? Maybe?" She snorted in an attempt to laugh.

"Yes Zach, that it is."

-----------------------------------------------

R and R


	6. Ch 5: God is Nigh

AN: Sorry for the everlasting delay. School is finally out and I am no longer a highschooler… YAY! But I kinda hit a roadblock with the Radiant garden bit at the moment so after agonizing over it I just went with the I'm going to post this because I want to and this isn't going to stop me any more. More Sora and gang as promised. Sorry for shortness, next chapter is going to be long but already partly written… And thank you for the reviews.

And as a side note, if you didn't get the whole Greeks Disciplinary committee, it's cause you know Turks…. Turkey…. Greeks…. Greece. My idea of a bad pun. Anywho, hopefully this will make up for the wait. R and R!

Slight, very slight, Dissidia reference. Don't own that either.

----------------------------------------------------

**Kingdom Hearts: Fate's Final Fantasy**

----------------------------------------------------

**Book One: Final Rest**

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: God is Nigh**

----------------------------------------

_The figure stood before the Fate. Taking place was a heated debate of their next move against Destiny. _

"_I REFUSE!"_

"_The council is decided. You will comply or another will take your place." They knew who and what she was, they knew she was powerful, but no one could take on all the Fate at the same time, or so they thought. The figure looked to the head of the council._

"_Another? What other do you have?" Silence was her answer. " Your proposition will make things go much faster I will admit, but the lives lost are too many. Each one my blade destroys has a protected chance at life again. The whole point of this is to bring things back to the way they were. Enough lives have been lost. Destiny has killed far too many. The current path stands."_

"_You defy this council?" The figure looked briefly off to the left side of the semi-circle to see the deity of her original home Galaxy. Hyne's eye's were burning, but they weren't burning at her, they were burning at Cosmos, the head of the Fate._

"_Would you prefer four freelancers who do not report to you?" The Figure retorted._

"_DO YOU DEFY THIS COUCIL?"_

"_Yes." More silence. She hated death, she would not kill the council, but if they ordered hers… they wouldn't be waking up for a while._

"_Kill her."_

"_Protect, Reflect, Shell." She shouted to protect Hyne and herself from the next round of spells. "Meltdown, Demi, Flare, Meteor, Apocalypse."_

_Tick tock_

_Unimaginable Noise_

_Tick tock_

_A Sonic Boom_

_Tick tock_

_Unimaginable Light_

_Tick tock_

_A Burning Moment_

_Tick tock_

_Silence_

_Tick…_

_She waited for Hyne's reprimand. She received none. The figure looked at Hyne, as she looked down from her council post at her with tears in her eyes. She transported the small distance from her seat to standing in front of The Figure and gave her a badly needed hug. Surprising herself, The Figure returned it. She felt water on her cheeks. She felt the tears but not the cause._

"_I love you sweetheart." And her walls came crashing down. She sobbed… she sobbed a great deal, loudly, unembarrassed. _

"_Mom?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I hate this! I hate it so much!"_

"_I know. Trust me, I know."_

---------------------------------------------

Sora lay in the infirmary bed as he waited for Dr. Kadowaki to come back. As he lay there he though about what landed him here. Instructor Beatrix, was in fact hot… not that he would ever tell Kairi that, he didn't want to get hurt… more hurt anyway. The whole eye patch added to the toughness of their combat and combat strategy instructor. Kinda like Fuu's eye patch. For a moment Sora thought about his travels, Twilight town… he didn't think beyond that because it would only make him depressed. So many friends he had made, so many he would never see again. Back to class…

Yesterday had just been an intro. Three days would be in dueling combat, partners chosen at random. Then two days would be in combat strategy, first semester would be on small scale strategy, the second semester would be on large scale battle's. Today had been the intro to the dueling. It was a class of about twenty students. Although popular, swords were not the easiest to master. This year, they would all be trained in different styles and makes, and next year they would choose the one they liked the best. To start they were using standard rapiers.

Riku was lucky, he was paired up with Tidus, he as always kicked Tidus's ass. Selphie would have to cheer him up later. But he… he was paired up with a girl, a blond, her hair in a piggy tails, very girly, very disarming. Via was her name. He was going to beat her, he knew. He was about to deliver the final blow when she managed to roll to the side, kick his legs out from under him, landing him on his back. Then she was standing over him with the dulled tip of her blade pressing against his neck. He, no doubt, had a look of shock on his face which made the girl smirk. She didn't look so girly now as he looked up from the floor. Then she walked away, just like that.

The Instructor had seen him on the ground.

"Are you all right?" He was opening his mouth and closing it, unable to voice any words.

"I'll have Riku take you to the Infirmary when he and Tidus are done." He managed to get out three words of disbelief.

"She… beat me." She chuckled, and Sora looked at the teacher as she helped him off the floor.

"She is our best, no one has beat her yet."

_Really, she seemed to be a rather easy fight… until she knocked me on my back._

Sora wasn't feeling to great. The last thing he remembered was that he was thinking that his teacher was hot, and holding him up.

That led him to now.

Tidus had been paired up with her yesterday and was drooling over her receiving more than one whack from Selphie, so much for being cheered up. Riku hadn't seen her. No one saw her, unless paired with her apparently, didn't see her in any other classes either, that he had heard about anyway.

Sora had blacked out and fallen into instructor Beatrix's arms apparently and Tidus and Riku had carried him to the infirmary where he now lay with his friends crowding the room and Kairi sitting on the side of his bed running her hand through his hair. It was incredibly relaxing. He loved when she did that. He closed his eye's only to shoot them open and sit up at a loud crashing sound, and a scream. He tried to get up to see what was going on but he fell back laying down as his dizziness overtook him.

Riku was out of the room in a second and stood staring at the girl in front of him.

_What is it with Garden and hot girls?_

Before him stood a girl in standard Garden Infirmary blue shirt and pants similar to what Sora was wearing, but slightly different. She was next to a boy, Dr. Kadowaki's assistant, trying to help him gather up the papers he'd apparently dropped when she ran into him.

"I'm so sorry." he looked up at her and stuttered.

"Th-that's alright, I wasn't looking… So you're the girl from that room." He motioned to the room only the Doctor and the Headmaster had been allowed admittance, that the door to was now open and the room empty.

"Uh… Yeah. Do you know where Dr. Kadowaki is?"

"Um, she was here not to long ago." By now everyone had left the dizzy Sora in his room, to see this girl. She had raven hair, and brown eyes. Kairi dashed forward as did Selphie to help with the mess. The raven haired girl looked up and smiled brightly.

"Selphie!" Selphie was nearly knocked backwards by the girls assault. She was starting to understand what people thought of her hugs, breathtaking… literally. But then she came to wonder, who is this girl. Yeah she looks familiar, but…

"Can't breath." The girl let go.

"Sorry!" She looked embarrassed.

"Now you know how we feel when you hug us, ya!" Wakka laughed as Selphie turned bright red.

"What are you all doing here?" A shrill voice asked. They all parted. The Doctor stopped in her tracks when she saw the sight before her. Gene was expecting a loud exclamation of his clumsiness. But instead she dashed to the phone.

"Sir she's awake!" The phone was down. The Girl was giving the doctor a strange look, she looked at everyone else. She looked confused.

"Who…?"

"Come back to your room dear, The headmaster will explain everything." Sora finally managed to straggle his way to the hallway to see the girl. She reminded him of an angel.

"SORA GET BACK IN YOUR ROOM! NOW!" Sora almost lost his footing as he attempted to scramble back in bed to avoid Doctor Kadowaki's wrath. Luckily Riku caught him and took him back. They heard a door shut. Riku walked back out into the hallway to almost get knocked over by the Headmaster as he brushed by with a serious look on his face. He opened the door, he shut it, a click was heard, it was assumable that he locked it. They all looked to each other in confusion.

"Well, apparently she knows me." Selphie stated.

"But you don't know her?" Tidus asked.

"I… I don't…"

"Is it kinda like before you remembered Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah!"

"Then maybe you do know her." Riku added.

"I'm still mad about that!" Sora yelled from the other room, breaking the tense atmosphere. It may not have truly been funny, but everyone started laughing any way.

"What!?" Between gasps for air Kairi yelled back,

"Don't blame me!" And Sora started laughing, and Riku laughed harder. Because if he didn't laugh… he didn't know what he'd do. He was to blame for that, even more so than Naminé.

_No your not._

Whatever.

------------------------------------------

The Computer room was just as they remembered it, though with perhaps less lighting. Cid was tinkering with it for a bit and Merlin was more than likely sulking at his exile from the entire area. It was silent. They had talked with Cid and Yuffie a bit on the way up about how everyone was doing. Tifa had gone missing after they had seen her last. Cloud was still not back from the fight they knew he went off to fight. They refused to think that Sephiroth had beaten him. Arieth was hardly ever around anymore, always waiting for cloud to come back. Merlin and Cid had been getting into more fights than usual, and Leon had become even more distant. More like before Sora showed up.

Mickey thought to the times that he had met Leon. The before and after picture was striking. Though he acted the same there were differences, but was that because of Sora? He would think on it later if there was time.

"Step up when you're ready!" Cid yelled. Mickey, Donald and Goofy all stood in front of the cyber transport. It actually started powering up.

"Good luck," Yuffie yelled. Leon gave them a brief small smile and a nod of the head. With that they were frozen in space as each molecule was transported into cyberspace.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" Yuffie asked.

"They always are Yuffie," She looked to Leon.

"One can only hope." It was later that evening when Leon was on watch in the computer room that he dosed off unwillingly.

_They'll be there soon._

_**How soon?**_

_Soon…_

His eye's opened and he looked at the clock, three minutes after he last looked at it. Time was going by slowly. He looked to the machine that took the threesome inside the computer. Soon… soon it would be more than three. Hyne was watching over them, over him. As the saying goes… "God is Nigh", perhaps in some cases… too much so.

-------------------------------------------------

Two men who had been in black robes, both the betrayer and the betrayed of the other. There had been three thing left on their mind. Reclaim the fortress, to claim kingdom hearts, and to begin anew. After day's of fighting, they realized. It was a lost cause. The witch and the plump dog had cleared out the inside of the fortress of any and all rebel heartless, until the witch had them all under the claim of her thumb.

She had sent wave after wave after wave to destroy them, and endless, limitless supply it seemed. They had tried to warp in, but after everything that they tried, it seemed surrounded, an unbreakable seal. They were bloodied, they were numb… not just from the cold and the rain, but from the effects they always knew in this life. The life of a nobody.

Xemnas and Marluxia agreed silently. Their nobody minions disappeared, as they too escaped from this non-existent world. Once again, they were forced to admit failure, to accept defeat. But just because they lost their fortress, didn't mean they couldn't still proceed. It was just a set back… a large set back, but JUST a set back. Kingdome hearts would yet be theirs.

They stood in silence in the Realm of Darkness collecting their thoughts. They felt a shift in power, what power they did not know. But now was the time to strike. Now was when they were weak. Now would be the death of Sora. Now would be the death of everything. They needed to find this power… little did they know, it would find them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

FYI: Rest of the bad guys revealed next chapter… hehe, the one's that matter at the moment any way.

R&R


	7. Ch 6: Swords of the Lost

AN: The chapter with the bad guys is something I've been waiting to write. FINALLY getting to the good stuff!

Fyi: The girl that "The tall figure" left in Cid's office, is the same one in the infirmary.

As promised, this chapter is longer… so long I had to move some of it to the next chapter!

----------------------------------------------------

**Kingdom Hearts: Fate's Final Fantasy**

----------------------------------------------------

**Book One: Final Rest**

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: Swords of the Lost**

----------------------------------------

"This is not good!" Merlin exclaimed

"No, it is not." Yen Cid stated as he looked out a window to the cloudy expanse beyond his tower. Destiny had gained it's fourth member, more than likely soon to add four more… but one never knew when it came to Maleficent. She may not go for it.

"Hopefully the king will come back with information." Merlin said as he too looked out the window. "You said he sent a letter to Sora?" He asked.

"Yes, it will reach him in a few day's."

"What do you foresee… I can't put my finger on it, when I look all I see is red."

"It is not red my friend…"Yen Cid started, somewhat reluctant to further his sentence, "It is blood, it is death… the scream's you hear are not of people, but of planets."

"This isn't going to be like before, then."

"No."

"Sora doesn't understand what real war is!" Merlin proclaimed, "How is he to deal with this then?"

"He won't be alone this time. His mentor's will guide him, as much as his heart will."

"His innocence has already been destroyed…"

"Let us hope then, that his heart will remain. His compassion is the only thing that carries him."

"Kairi's light will more than likely keep him alive." Merlin sighed, "Hopefully her heart will not be broken."

"A princess's heart can never be broken unless their 'prince' abandons them, through betrayal or death."

"Then let us pray that he will not die."

"Hmm… Let us pray Riku does not… that would be far worse in the end of things."

"… Yes, I suppose so." Merlin sighed again as he transported back to Radiant Garden, hopeful the king was back, maybe Cid would be too occupied with his computer to argue… he wasn't in the mood.

* * *

The girl looked to the two Adults looking her in the eyes. She couldn't help but start to cry… Squall hadn't made it, almost no one had… That and Quistis and Irvine where older and very clueless while Selphie was younger than she was supposed to be and was probably very confused by the hug she had given her because Selphie didn't remember… no one remembered. No one but Cid who was also more aged than he should be. As she cried Dr. Kadowaki embraced her, though she didn't remember… she knew what Cid had told her… one of the most interesting days in her recollection, not that it amounted to much.

As the girl settled down, knowing her knight was not here yet still feeling his presence comforted her somewhat, at least she knew he was not dead.

"Rinoa, I know this is going to be hard, but you do need to make a decision."

"Can I sleep on it?" She asked. He gave her the best smile he could muster and nodded. The doctor spoke.

"I want to keep you here for at least another night any way." Rinoa smiled lightly as she brushed her tears from her cheeks. She still had hope in her eye's hope that had disappeared from Cid's what seemed like ages ago.

Cid left for her to decide, Dr. Kadowaki also left and came back with some soup. It felt wonderful to have something warm and wet in her dry throat and stomach. Same old soup in the infirmary… had anything else changed?

She set the bowl aside, and laid back in the bed to think… what else was she going to do… she would go crazy if she didn't do something. But could she handle that?

Rinoa closed her eye's as sleep came abnormally fast. Nothing but darkness surrounded her. A flash of light and she stood on desert island surrounded in fog. Before her stood a cloaked figure next to… she ignored the figure as she ran to his sleeping form landing on her knees, it had to be sleep right? Of course he was just sleeping, he was to stubborn to die. She picked his head up and rested it on her legs. She shook him a bit…

"Squall…?" He did not move. She brushed her fingertips over his cheek through his hair, across his lips down his neck… no pulse.

She couldn't breath, she was choking on nothing, she was crying… she felt like dying. Then the figure that stood beside her spoke.

"_Check your own pulse Rinoa."_ She was confused, she didn't care, she just wanted to hold him, she wanted…

"_You don't have a pulse either." _This made her stop, she checked it like the figure suggested, her heart did not beat here.

"_You're still very much alive and dreaming. I'll bring your consciousness here every night until you're bond will break into time, then you can save him… he awaits you. Survive until you can do that, I'll let you know when… Then everything changes."_ Rinoa silently nodded and rested her head on Squall's chest, ignoring the silence his missing heart beat caused, ignoring the lack of warmth. Her arms wrapped around him as she slowly hummed her mother's one hit wonder, 'Eye's On Me'.

She awoke the next morning with a smile on her lips already knowing the answer to Cid's question.

* * *

Donald suffered from the dizziness of after demolecularization's after affects. The king had been standing in front of them, silently bidding them good luck… he was still standing in front of them.

Mickey looked at his knight and magician's clothing, then at his own. Then Goofy and Donald looked at him, then at each other, then at him. Then Donald started freaking out.

"Your Majesty, why are you in here, it doesn't have your code!"

"Musta been standing too close to us, though you weren't that close." Goofy noted.

"Ah, I have actually been in here fella's."

"WHAT, Does Leon know?!" Donald screamed and quacked at the same time as he so often did.

"Yeah, he was there when I got sucked in."

"When did you come here?" Goofy asked.

"Ummm…." Mickey looked to the side, his eye's said it all… he was guilty… of something.

"When you guy's disappeared into the game grid, the computer started acting up, I got pulled into a cell for a bit, then I got pulled out shortly before you guys got back,that's when the town was shaken up by the MCP."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Donald complained.

"It wasn't important." They stood together ready to access the terminal when they heard voices that were not their own.

"Intruder! Intruder!"

"Uh, ohhhhh" Goofy stated. Two…beings in red walked in to the IO tower. How did they show up there?

"Come with us!" They followed obediently, not knowing what they were walking into… Donald and goofy had no wish to repeat feeling what Sark had inflicted on them again!

After a while Mickey decided to chance conversation.

"Hey, fella's we were kinda looking for Tron, any chance you can direct us?" All four stopped and looked at the prisoners.

"What are your names?"

"Welp, I'm Mickey, and this is Donald and Goofy." Donald and Goofy immediately were un cuffed. The apparent leader asked Donald,

"Forgive us. Who are you traveling with and where is Sora?"

"We are traveling with King Mickey, and…"Goofy finished for the duck who was at a loss for an explanation.

"Sora couldn't make it, a'huck." Simple is sometimes best.

"Forgive us your majesty, come with us." Mickey was at last un cuffed as well. They turned around heading towards the Solar Sailor… towards the last known location of Tron.

* * *

_Instructor Beatrix was about to head to lunch when she heard a sound… it was hard to describe but her sense's were immediately on alert. She turned around to face her adversary. There were two people there who hadn't been there before. One was a figure with a black long hooded cloak, the other… she knew the other… the battle garb of female royalty from her planet, what little she remembered of it anyway. The clothing was similar to her own._

"_Beatrix?" The girl asked._

"_Who are you?" Beatrix growled. The shorter hooded figure stepped forward and raised a hand. Beatrix tried to move but was unable._

"_Forgive me." The voice asked as they lifted their hand to the side of her face as she was washed in darkness. Then she remembered… From beginning to end, her previous life. She opened her eye's, now understanding the loneliness she felt._

"_We need your help." Beatrix stared at Queen Garnet. "Steiner is there too." Her heart finally beat again._

"_Another will take your place, do not worry, about your students." The thought now crossed her mind, as the short figure continued to speak. "It will be as if you never existed, here." She nodded her head in agreement as she bowed for her Queen._

"_Come." The Queen told her, so she did, they entered a black portal, but before she entered she saw another… portal open and another figure in a similar black cloak, though taller walked in with her replacement. She hadn't even asked what trouble there was, she hadn't even questioned the authenticity of the Queen. She had been dazed by the sudden memory gain, she wasn't as alert as she should be._

_The two took her to a large white door, it did not open but a white portal opened between sides. As they walked towards the portal, they explained everything. She knew that the Queen was in fact HER Queen… but once they entered the white portal, it didn't matter any more._

* * *

Sora stretched out in his chair in the cafeteria… and yelped when Kairi attacked him… with tickling torture. He laughed, even after she stopped, it really was funny. His hair stood on end before the heartless could be seen. He got Goosebumps before the Nobodies came. But with Kairi… he had no precognition of her playful attacks, only an after warmth he still hadn't deciphered, the one that made him subconsciously smile, which always led to more teasing from everyone, especially Riku! Speaking of which.

"Sora if I didn't know any better you make yourself vulnerable to attack."

"I was stretching."

"What exactly?" Tidus asked with a smirk, everyone burst out laughing. He rolled his eye's as he tried to shove the comment to the side, but his cheeks were glowing red. When all was quiet he noticed something, something similar to when their math instructor had been switched. His eye's locked with Riku's as Kairi was talking with Selphie about going to the island sometime during the weekend.

Sora and Riku swept through there memories. Yesterday's incident in Sword Training/Battle Tactics II was fuzzy… too fuzzy.

"Should be interesting today." Riku noted darkly.

"Yeah." Sora agreed.

* * *

_Headmaster Cid was sitting at his desk filling out more paperwork for the several new students that would be joining tomorrow. That was when he heard the familiar sound of a portal opening. The tallest of the four figure's he had met stepped through, his hood back, as it most often was with him. He remembered._

"_The temporary guard she promised is here." Cid sighed… more paperwork. Then a stack of papers hit his desk._

"_She took care of all the paperwork for you, she knows you've had your fare share of paperwork lately. We both do." Cid looked at the papers with slight surprise._

"_She's gotten good at forging my chicken scratch."_

"_Nah, she's just found a way to modify her own." Cid chuckled._

"_The signature's good too, thank her for me."_

"_Will do, though she felt guilty about not catching the bad guys before they took Rufus, finding a math wiz for a replacement before things got out of hand wasn't that hard, but it was still not exactly… fun." Cid sighed knowing that her guilt dug far deeper than merely missing a move from the opposite side._

"_She still hasn't gotten over it yet has she?"_

"_I don't think she ever will Cid. Did Edea?" The tall figure winced at his slip as did Cid._

"_No… and she had far less to… regret." He sighed. "How is she?"_

"_She's Hyne's third in command. Front line. It's such a pointless war, no one dies, all that's left is blood and gore that means nothing."_

"_As is the way of all war's." The tall figure sighed._

"_I need to go." He turned away and opened a portal._

"_Alex?" Cid called before he left_

"_Yeah."_

"_Take care of yourself." He chuckled and turned around and gave Cid the SeeD salute._

"_Yes, Sir." Cid smiled._

"_Dismissed." Alex smiled again. And once again turned to the black portal and left Cid… Alone._

* * *

Today they would sit through lecture, they had assigned seats. Sora was sitting in the back, Riku ahead of him by a row on the other side of the room, and Tidus up front on his side. Life sucks! Everyone they saw from yesterday was there… It had to be the teacher that was different. Though there were a lot of people he hadn't seen yesterday from all the other second level classes. The teacher's rotated so students would get many versions of battle plans and strategies on the odd day's when they were in class rather than the training center… So more than likely they wouldn't be able to tell until tomorrow.

The Instructor walked in, he didn't write his name on the board because as far as everyone else was concerned, they had, already met him. Riku shot a glance towards Sora who had his mouth gaped open, he understood why… this guy was dead.

Sora's mouth was opening and closing… The instructor noticed.

"Do you have something to say Sora?" He asked amused with his right eyebrow raised.

"Ummm… yeahh… but… no… cause…" The instructor interrupted.

"Ten minutes after class for interrupting class unnecessarily." Sora shut his mouth immediately saying

"Yes sir!" The instructor turned back around. Yep, so he was going to explain to him… he had better. Auron wasn't one to just show up in a classroom and teach, he was a guardian, a warrior… not a FREEKING INSTRUCTOR!

He sat through class absorbing a review of Battle Tactics I, awaiting not so patiently for the end of class.

Only ten minutes had passed when the blond girl that had quite literally kicked his ass walked in. No word from Auron, only a glare, she sat down without a word, no one acknowledging her presence, something just felt wrong about her… how the hell had she beat him. He looked to Riku, he was staring, and not into the distance. Sora smirked as evil plans ran through his mind.

Auron dropped his canteen on his desk the entire class jumped in their chairs, all but one… he actually fell out of his chair. Everyone laughed at him.

"Riku it was going to be five for not paying attention, but now it's fifteen for disrupting the class as well!" Riku calmly got up and into his chair, and nodded his acceptance of his 'punishment'. that meant only five minutes to get to geometry… yay!

Riku paid attention for the rest of the class, but there was something wrong with that girl, and he couldn't figure out what… He could name it if he wanted to, but that was just it, he didn't want to put a name to it.

She was darkness… Darkness he missed. That darkness was pulling at him like a magnet. A magnet that was missing a side. But magnet's couldn't loose sides, they always had a north and a south. That's why his existence was wrong. The darkness may have been more powerful than the light, but he still had two sides then. He still had darkness now, just not the same kind… and that girl had more than enough to share… But he would ignore the laws of physics… and if he really wanted to be honest with himself, which he didn't, he would also ignore the laws of biology. He didn't need that darkness, not anymore.

_Liar!_

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the bell ringing and she was the first one out, everyone else exited right after… Except for the two who had "detention."

Silence filled the room.

"So I take it you too have met?" Sora asked accusingly.

"Briefly though no names where exchanged, just a few sword swipes." Riku answered.

"Ok… not going to ask I guess. But how the heck did you get here?" He asked Auron, who pointedly looked to Riku who hung his head.

"Why not ask him?"

"I don't work with her anymore." Riku answered. Auron only raised a knowing eyebrow.

"Ok I've gotta ask… WHAT are WE talking about?"

"When in the darkness, before I worked with Diz exclusively, I worked with… a very old woman. Nearly the opposite of Maleficent. It was something to do while we made sure you didn't get hurt… extensively." Sora mock hit him, hiding his surprise… his time in darkness was something Riku didn't talk about, it wasn't that he didn't talk about it often… but not at all. This was the first he had spoken of it after Chip and Dale along with Daisy had come with a gummi ship to get King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy. That had been a sad day… the day Riku started to hole himself behind a mask… one that unless you knew him well, you wouldn't know existed.

"So you do not know what she is up to then?" Auron asked.

"No."

"I don't remember my travels from the underworld to this planet, only the words that I was left with."

"And that would be…" Sora prompted.

"Protect the Angel of light until her night comes." Riku pondered that… only one went by that name…

"The infirmary…" Sora gave him a funny look.

"It's not night as in day and night, it's knight as in shining armor." Riku continued.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sora said.

"The girl in the infirmary, black hair with highlights, brown eye's, light skin, yeah."

"Is that who I am to protect?" Auron asked.

"Yes. She'll more than likely be in the mage section."

"It's not as if I'll be around her that much, how was I expected to Guard her if I am not around her to protect her?" He sounded frustrated, clearly at this… old woman's way of thinking.

"We'll help!" Sora said, he was always for the helping… We'll get Kairi in on it too!" He looked at the clock.

"CRAP, we gotta go… See ya tomorrow Auron!" Sora pulled Riku from his thinking state and dragged him out of the class room leaving him in silence.

"_That wasn't so hard was it?" The semi-short figure asked_

"_Hmm… Sora has too much innocence in him, so wanting to help, so willing to please."_

"_Why do you think she chose him?"_

"_But Sora was not the first was he?" Auron pointed out based on the basic knowledge he had been provided with._

"_No… no he wasn't."_

* * *

Xemnas and Marluxia walked through darkness, both wanting to come up with a plan before the other… always rivaling for power, always wanting it all, to be selfish, to kill the other. But things were better with two heads at this point, Sora had killed them both, but not at the same time. Fighting them together… he would fail! So how is it that they now walked among the living? They didn't. After they became Nobodies, they never had…

This was Sora's greatest disadvantage that two heads had come to a theory about. The key blade did not kill…it merely takes the hearts from the stricken individual and store's that heart in Kingdom Hearts. They had no hearts so they had faded into oblivion… only to find themselves, by their conscious will, reassembled in the realm of darkness… where they belonged. They had wandered as broken souls until they met each other. The memory of betrayal, kick started the rest of their memories, only to nearly kill each other until the rage died down and they gained their heads about them.

They had been walking for quite some time, then the heartless came, but they had not called them. They called their nobodies… nothing happened. Time froze, not that it existed here. It was like being in a warehouse as the lights were being shut off one section at a time. Darkness descended onto the realm of darkness as it once had been, leaving the two Nobodies in a small grey sphere of light. Xemnas was about to speak when they both had a thin, very long sword very close to their throats.

"Hello." The voice spoke almost mockingly, "Shouldn't you be keeping your guard up? Never know what is in the depths of this darkness." He laughed lightly, his voice deep. "You want Kingdom Hearts?" This got their attention, they looked in the direction of his voice, though he was hidden in darkness one could still see his eye's as they glowed. One eye blue, one eye brown… the eye's didn't match the description but the sword with the voice could only be one being. Xemnas asked,

"What business do you have with Kingdom Hearts Sephiroth?" He laughed lightly again. Four portals opened and one new being came through each.

"We want it of course." A woman from the sound of it.

"Find power elsewhere, it's ours!" Marluxia spat back.

"Five against two….?" Another male, he was… floating by the looks of it.

"We can hold our own." Xemnas answered.

"So sure of yourself are you?" Yet another male with three spikes of long hair coming out of his head.

"Shouldn't we get to the point?" A medium length hair male asked.

"You have two choices." Sephiroth spoke again.

"And what would those be?" Xemnas asked before Marluxia could form the words.

"Join us, or Die."

"That's it? Why would you even give us a choice?" Marluxia asked. Sephiroth sighed. The darkness changed. A barren desert with a silvery ocean for a sky. They were in the middle of what appeared to be a crossroads. In each of the five corners of that crossing stood a weapon, and behind that weapon stood many more. The five that had surrounded them had backed up into separate corners. Sephiroth spoke in his corner first.

"I am Sephiroth. This sword is the first sword of the seventh path. The weapons you see behind it are the weapons of those that Cloud Strife killed."

"I am Ultimicia. This is the first sword of the eighth path. The weapons you see behind it are the weapons of those that Squall Leonhart killed."

"I am Kuja. These are the first dagger's of the ninth path. The weapons you see behind them are the weapons of those that Zidane Tribal killed."

"I am Seymour. This is the first sword of the tenth path. The weapons you see behind it are the weapons of those that Tidus, Guardian to High Summoner Yuna, killed."

"I am Shuyin. These are the first guns and first summoning rod of the tenth path. The weapons you see behind them are the weapons of those that High Summoner Yuna, and her aeons, killed."

"We want power, we want revenge… to be honest, you know the bearings of this reality more than we. Your help will make our plans go much faster." Sephiroth saw the looks of thoughtfulness but also of rejection, that slight glimmer that they thought they could take all five on at once. There was one more stunt that he could pull that would for sure gain their allegiance. The scene switched disorientating Xemnas and Marluxia. It was a new crossroads, again with five corners. Suddenly they were in their own, three ghosts in the other corners could be seen.

"The ghost of Maleficent stands in the corner of his majesty, King Mickey's key blade." Shuyin said.

"Xemnas stands in the corner of Roxas's and Sora's first key blade." Seymour said.

"Marluxia stands in the corner of Naminé's and Kairi's first key blade." Kuja said.

"The ghost of Xehanorts heartless stands in the corner of Riku's first key blade." Sephiroth said.

"We stand in the corner of the deity Hyne's daughter, our greatest enemy's first key blade."

The scene changed again, to their grey sphere of light in everlasting darkness. The five stood within that sphere of light now. Sephiroth spoke,

"So what do you say… join us for Revenge and unimaginable Power or Die… for real?" There was little choice in Marluxia's mind. There would be more to compete with, but winning was almost guaranteed. Xemnas gave an barely visible nod.

"We'll join" They spoke at once. Sephiroth smiled, they all smiled their evil smiles.

"So be it!"

* * *


	8. Ch 7: Dreams in Reality

AN: Yes, I realize this seems a bit like Dissidia. The idea of having the bad guys from 7 through 10-2 has honestly been around longer than I have known about that GREAT looking game that is coming out August 25th… Regardless, we'll se how that plays out when we get it, but my overall plot remains the same. And it's not so much JUST the good guys from 7 through 10-2 that will be trading swipes with these guys… so hope you stick around.

--------------------------------------------------

**Kingdom Hearts: Fate's Final Fantasy**

---------------------------------------------------

**Book One: Final Rest**

------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7: Dreams of Reality**

----------------------------------------

Leon was sitting on the floor in the computer room leaning against the wall that had the door leading down stairs towards the heartless lab. He held bottled water in one hand while the other arm rested on a raised knee. He was alone… then he wasn't. Three faeries now stood on that supported arm. He raised an eyebrow at the three as he leaned away from the wall. They had those faces, on… the mischievous one's he was beginning to know fairly well. They either wanted something, or had something that he would more than likely want.

"How has the treasure hunting been going?"

"Oh you know, it's been…" Pain cut Yuna off.

"We've been past hunting more than treasure hunting." Leon's eye brow was still raised. Rikku looked far, far too giddy.

"And what have you found?" he decided he'd take the bait, sometimes they actually did find decent stuff… other times they just wanted to stick around for a while, they hadn't much lately. More than likely they had found a new place to sack out.

"We'll tell you… if you tell us something first." Ok so they wanted to know something… that shouldn't be so bad, but somehow he knew it couldn't have been worse.

"What happened to your family?" That was one thing he did not talk about. He refused, because… he remembered that he had one, he remembered his wife's name, his children's faces. But not from this time around. As for other family…

"I… I don't honestly remember."

"We'll be around a bit more than we have been, so if you remember… let us know, until then…" All three disappeared, leaving his arm a little less heavy. He smirked at the three's behavior… the Gullwings as they called themselves. Why would they want to know something like that?

Unless they know something different? No… don't think about it, it will just drag you down, it always has… it never stopped. He slowly slid into a restless sleep, filled with nightmares of a reality he once knew.

* * *

His daughter his son and his wife were there. They fought side by side… in the training center. It may be odd, but it was family time. They didn't have much of it left. Three worlds could easily be seen in the sky. Because of the gravity pull the tides had rising forcing Balamb and FH residents to seek refuge. Balamb refugees inhabited Balamb garden. FH refugees inhabited Esthar Garden, the newest edition, and by far the most technologically advanced.

"Would Headmaster Leonheart please report to his office, Headmaster Leonheart to his office. That is all." The PA sounded… this had better be good, they knew not to call him up during his training time, particularly now. Then it sounded again.

"Would Dr. Leonheart please report to the Infirmary, Dr. Leonheart to the Infirmary. That is all."

"I'm going to hurt Nida one of these day's." Squall said without thinking.

"Not many of those left." Rinoa said nonchalantly. They looked to their children. They pleaded to stay and train rather than sit and wait for death. Their parents sighed and nodded, they left and headed towards the newer section for the higher level monsters… thinking, or perhaps not caring whether or not their parents knew.

"I'll see you later." Rinoa nodded to him as they went their separate way's at the lobby. He stepped onto the elevator and stepped into his office when he got out. Ellone was waiting for him… As was Cid and Edea Kramer. The only problem was, the Kramer's were dead. Squall stood stock still staring. They looked as they had when they had disappeared from the orphanage.

"What…?" Edea came towards him, "Matron." He was struggling for sense.

"Child, it doesn't have to make sense. Just know this…" Cid continued for her.

"This is not the last you will see of home. Forgive her."

"Who?" He asked.

"You already know." Ellone said with a sad smile.

"No I…"

"When you remember this conversation, you'll know soon enough." Cid interrupted. No one was making any sense here what so ever.

That's when it started happening. He looked to the sky. One of the worlds was being rammed by their own moon. Visible chunks of the planet and moon were flying towards the other four planets atmosphere. Garden shook. He heard metal creak, and bend and snap, and resist, and twist and turn, and crumple under weight. The ceiling was compacting in. It was like a twisted sense of fast forward in reality. He felt a hand in his own. He looked to see his Rinoa there.

It looked like a reverse lunar cry. Water was being pulled along with water monsters towards the center of the four worlds in space. Even in the blue sky he could tell that water was also being pulled from the other three worlds. Houses and dirt and animals and monsters and cars and… the Ragnarok?… were being pulled towards that center. The entire Garden shook as part of it was pulled away. Squall watched as the entire right side of garden was being crumpled as it was pulled towards the center. The right side had the training center on it… he held his own tears back as Rinoa spilt hers.

Garden was sinking as it was being pulled towards the water bursting towards the sky. He hugged Rinoa to him tighter. They gave into unconsciousness as the rest of Garden was being pulled towards the invisible hole… the rip that would kill everything, rearrange everything, change everything…

This was a life he hated to remember. The life he had known existed since he was a child. He hated sleeping. All he felt with sleep was useless, he hadn't been able to do anything but sit there… to wait for the scientists to come up with something… they never did. He never did anything to stop it. That was life then, this was life now, and here… he had never had a family… not that he remembered anyways.

* * *

It was dinner time. Tidus was once again sleeping at the table… and talking in his sleep.

"Jet… ahrmd… see…(light snore)… more… Ssss"

SLAM

"DIE!" Tidus was sitting up at full attention. Wakka, the apparent cause for his being awake was laughing uncontrollably.

"You know, maybe one day you'll understand that what you say in your sleep is our ammo, and then you'll actually stay awake." Tidus looked sheepishly at Selphie… she continued. "So, are you going to sleep more on a jet plane?"

"What?" He gave her a confused look. Everyone burst out laughing… why oh why did he have to be the continuous butt end of their bad jokes? He really didn't care, he just put his head back on the table to think about that dream.

"Why are you…" Selphie began complaining.

"Battle tactics wore me out."

"We were sitting down." Riku smirked, he had seen him steel a glance or two at that girl that had beet both him and Sora, she had sat only two seats away from Tidus.

"I…" He yawned, "know, but that teacher, may be a good battle instructor… but he's a completely boring guy to listen too." Sora had to chuckle… he was a bit monotone. "Bit vague too, kinda familiar." Tidus put his head back on the table.

Seymour… he remembered that name. It was the only name he remembered. He remembered a girls face but not her name… but he didn't know why… or even if they were memories. Then he asked a question without thinking about the possible consequences.

"Did anyone see that girl from the infirmary yet?" He received a quick and painful slap from Selphie. He quickly covered his steps explaining to her,

"I didn't mean it like that! I was just wondering, cause you guys said it was messing with your brain right?" Once again he noticed the three friends on the other side of the table share a quick glance.

"Nope haven't seen her." Sora answered. Selphie was lost in thought…

"She did seem familiar, but… not really." It was silent as everyone finished eating. Selphie dragged Tidus out to do who knows what… probably run around the garden five times or something. Wakka headed to the Basement basket ball court for some practice, and Riku Sora and Kairi headed to the Quad. All Sora had to do was give her a little look, she knew that he and Riku needed to talk to her. The Quad was quiet as it often was. Most didn't come here, it wasn't uncommon to hear death screams that came from nowhere and no one. People were just afraid of the unknown, but this worked in their favor… it was the perfect place to talk. They stood two flights of steps down in a small shaded area. One more small flight would take them to the clearing… where metal floor met dirt and cement.

"What's up?" Sora in this one case, deferred the explaining to Riku.

"Our Instructor for battle tactics II was switched. We don't know how but we do know why." She urged him to continue… he decided to skip the parts she didn't need to know and just let her think that this visitor knew this… unless Sora told her, which he wouldn't put it past him. "He was sent here to watch someone until someone else comes to take his place. He's more of a temporary guard."

"I take it he was sent to watch this girl?" Kairi surmised.

"Best we could figure." Sora told her.

"And we figured this out how?" Of course she would ask.

"Auron, I know him. He's from the underworld in Olympia…"

"…What were we doing in an underworld!?" Sora laughed nervously and skipped it, knowing that there would likely be hell to pay later.

"It's not important. Anyway I met him when we were kicking Organization 13's butt." Riku and Kairi chuckled at his wording. Sora gave them a glare and continued. "He was the one that was switched with ah… the instructor with an eye patch." Kairi just gave him a blank stare.

"Ok regardless, he doesn't know who brought him here, but he was told to watch over the angel until her knight in shining armor comes to get her."

"And you immediately thought about that girl in the Infirmary…" Now would be an excellent time for Riku to step in… but did he? No.

"Ahhhh… don't look at me it was his idea." Her look softened slightly.

"Not like it was princess," Riku replied to her glare, which he then realized was a very bad thing to say.

"Um… long story short I've seen her before and I know that that is what some reference her as." Kairi continued to glare at him as Sora was attempting not to laugh.

"And just what is she?"

"A very, very powerful mage."

"And where did we see her?" She pressed, this was getting into territory he really didn't want to get into.

"And who is her 'knight' ?" She continued giving him the chance to ignore the previous question. Her face held a tint of guilt for bringing it up, for causing him discomfort. Sora and Kairi were far too caring… but what would the universe be without people like them?

"That we don't know." Sora answered for him when Riku stared out into space.

That was when a screech… almost like metal on metal though, it had a human component to it… sounded in the Quad. It was coming from the larger area, Kairi held no regard for fear… only the fear of someone in pain drove her. Sora and Riku followed. They stopped at the edge when they realized there was no pain, it was metal on metal and disturbing those wielding swords now would likely end in injury. They stood staring for a few moments at the dance that was taking place between opponents.

Sora looked in awe at the girl from the infirmary and the girl that had kicked his ass, Via, the girl that Riku had been looking at a bit longer than necessary in class. He pulled his eyes away to look at Riku, his eyes were glued to the scene in front of them. Sora looked back as Kairi retreated walking backwards towards the steps a few feet so that she was hidden in the shadows as well.

How had they not heard this before? The metal against metal was very loud… where had it come from, perhaps they had been taking a break. Two sword users were fighting, the girl from class the girl from the infirmary, the latter was clearly a beginner, though a fairly good one. She fell down, Via's sword to her throat, then pulling it away and hoisting the other girl back on her feet. The girl… Via, blond hair no longer in piggy tails but down, the raven haired girl had hers up in a pony tail. Both wore black tank tops and black biker shorts. Both looked their way, they had been caught.

For a moment, a silent understanding came to light… what they had seen here was not to be known of, it had never happened. Via looked directly into Kairi's eyes… so very cold. Kairi turned around, as did Riku and Sora almost as if it had been silently synchronized. They retreated to the realm of reality… they would find something to do, the would forget seeing that… tomorrow they would not remember.

As Kairi lay in bed that night, she tossed and turned in the heat of the end of summer, and the cold eyes that now haunted her… but tomorrow, she would forget… or so that what she thought.

* * *

Kairi awoke… though still very much asleep, she was on a light platform of some type, surrounded in darkness.

_**So much you must learn**_

_**So little time to learn it.**_

_**Tick Tock**_

_**Tick Tock**_

_**Tick Tock**_

_**Tick…**_

_**Don't worry. **_

_**You have plenty of time left.**_

A sword, a shield, and a staff appeared to her… What is this?

_**Chose well**_

_**for you can choose only once.**_

_**Three powers you can have…**_

_**Which one will you use?**_

Magic… the staff. She walked cautiously towards the staff with a top that resembled the king's head.

_**The power of the mage.**_

_**A power of both destruction and healing**_

_**A gift of wisdom.**_

_**Do you choose this power?**_

"Yes"

_**Then what will you give up?**_

"My choices"

_**Do you give up the sword and the power of the warrior**_

_**Or**_

_**Do you give up the shield and the power of the guardian?**_

"The power of the warrior"

_**You would give up the power to fight for your friends?**_

"Why fight if you can not first defend?"

_**Princess… Truly a princess, you are.**_

The ground… the GLASS, the stained glass she was standing on was cracking.

"Uh…"

_**Don't be afraid…**_

_**It's just falling.**_

The glass broke, she fell through darkness, eye's open or closed, she saw nothing, not even her own body. She was suffocating in darkness. She landed softly on… more glass. She opened her eye's and could once again see herself along with the platform she was standing on. She raised her head to see a door.

_**You're prince…**_

_**He has opened the door for you.**_

_**Get up, **_

_**Go in.**_

_**Don't be afraid…**_

_**Be careful princess, you're test begins.**_

She did as she was told. The door was cracked, she opened it and was engulfed in light. She looked to her hand which was now holding onto a key blade. Yet another glass platform, She couldn't tell what the design was from her stance, but she could tell that there were a lot of heartless, and a lot of nobodies.

_**You know what to do.**_

"Not really…" Kairi muttered under her breath

_**Fight… fight for your friends.**_

_**Don't be afraid!**_

She noted the contradiction from what this… voice had said earlier. Regardless. She took a swipe foreword, hitting and sending several heartless and nobodies flying off the platform. With more confidence she swiped again. Power was running through her, almost telling her what to do, how to attack when to attack, how to use her key blade… HER key blade, the same one Riku had given her. Somehow, all the heartless and Nobodies were gone.

_**You can fight what you **_

_**can see with ease.**_

_**The question is now…**_

A large being was emerging from the darkness below the plat form. Until it's feet were level with it, it stood on her platform. She stood motionless… Then she attacked this red figure. Nothing was happening… nothing other than red drips falling from it's arms, she looked at the color and the consistency… she thought no further, her stomach was already queasy.

_**FLY!**_

"What?"

Kairi noticed the thing lift a foot, it raised above her. She turned around and ran. She ran up glass steps, yet another glass platform with another door. She slammed into it and tried to break it open.

_**FIGHT!**_

She turned around to face the thing. She was high enough to reach it's more vulnerable parts of it's body. Battle tactics I, came flying back. And she began to swing, to slash, once again letting the power of the key blade take over performing moves she never would have thought of, let alone attempted. It did not fight back as the heartless and Nobodies had, it just stood there, motionless. It's red eye's staring at… at the door.

She dared to turn her head for a second, she turned back around and it was gone.

_**You will fight, **_

_**You will fly**_

_**You will save even more lives.**_

_**Now the question is…**_

_**Will you do it?**_

Kairi remained silent, knowing what was happening… Sora had explained it to her once… but she didn't know why

_**Don't be afraid,**_

_**Open the door.**_

Reluctantly Kairi opened the door, once again light engulfed her. Her hands trying and failing to block out some of the light. She opened her eyes to her room. She was sweating heavily, breathing heavily, she felt horrible… She needed a shower.

She looked at the clock… She would be an hour early. Then she thought… she could wake Selphie up.

PAYBACK!

* * *

Riku tossed and turned, he couldn't sleep less his nightmare's return. He hadn't gotten much sleep lately, not that his friends would know, they hardly knew him anymore, he hardly knew himself anymore. He blinked, at least he thought he did, but his eye's would not open. She was before him, just her face, not even that, just her eye's.

_I'm sorry_

His dream, the dream he had a two weeks before the destruction of destiny islands, the one that made him think of other worlds twisted in his mind once more… his key blade training session. But this was not him… he watched another take it, as he had watched Sora take it, and Roxas after him… Only this time…. Only this time it was Kairi. It was the same as the one he had given her to use for the first time, that was what Kingdom Hearts had given him to give to her… What _she_ had provided.

_Tick…_

_Tick…_

_Tick…_

_Tick tock_

Their rest would be over soon.

_Enjoy it while it lasts._

Thanks for the heads up.

_Hmm._

* * *

Sora lied awake in bed. Kairi now knew of the new girl… the fact that some 'higher power' wanted her protected, along with the fact that someone from his travels was now here. Of course she had wanted to help, she just reminded him that she was new and that they would need to approach the subject carefully.

Guess that's more her area of expertise.

He chuckled. Sora finally drifted to sleep, but it was none too restful. He could see Kairi, what the dream was about exactly… he didn't know. But he knew… he knew their time was coming to a close. Something was going to happen. His job was never complete. He looked to the clock, he could still get in a few hours.

* * *

"Sora! Dinner's ready!" He looked back as he was crawling out the window. He was so going to get into trouble for this…

_Who was she? You're mother…_

He recognized the voice… it was not his own. But he couldn't put a name to it.

"I don't know." He got to the beach and stopped. He didn't know who that woman was he had just left. How could he forget that. He remembered that moment, but nothing before, nothing after… she just didn't exist any more… Who was she?

"Why can't I remember?"

_Because she never existed…_

"What the hell is that…" The voice, it was male and somewhat familiar, cut him off as his limbs moved, paddling a boat without his consent.

_She existed… but she has been erased from your past… just as so many others have._

He saw Riku… He hated this night.

_Darkness… it's not Evil. Light… it's not Good. They just are._

"What?"

His alarm went off… Damn it! He got up and prepared for the next day, wondering if he was crazy for taking a dream so seriously.

-------------------------------------

_All four figure's stood at the beach in darkness. The broken and glowing rocks, their seats. The figure had returned from Kingdom Hearts as had the rest of them. She had been to meet with the council, the tall figure was to meet with the army generals. The semi-short figure was to meet with the soldiers. The short figure was to meet with the civilians. _

"_Reports!" The figure asked for. The tall figure answered first._

"_They've contained both the Nobodies and the Heartless… the subcontinents is another matter… they're a lot tougher than they're used to."_

"_How's the front line doing?" The semi-short figure answered._

"_They're getting tired, we might want to rotate soon, that and Garnet and Zidane are itching to get out…" The figure gave him a knowing look. "Yeah ok, they want to see their kid." The short figure giggled at that. "All magic is getting weaker, don't exactly know why. Zack's Materia has stopped working all together."_

"_That's because it's touched the real universe, he knew what he was doing when he went to visit Arieth."_

"_No, I mean all of it, even the one's that Zell, Quistis, Selphie, and Irvine borrowed." The figure thought about this…_

"_Did you recall them then?"_

"_Didn't need to, their magic is still working even though their counterparts can't use draw magic."_

"_Zell doesn't have a counterpart."_

"_How often does he use magic?"_

"_You didn't have him test it?" The semi-short figure looked to the ground._

"_Hind sight is…"_

"_Never 20/20, less, or more, but never through an unbiased eye." The figure reprimanded. "Special forces?" The tall figure answered._

"_Seifer's squad is doing well, I didn't talk to them directly as they are still behind enemy line's but at this point, they're still getting all the players, they're striking fast and hard under Hyne's… obscured orders"_

"_They don't know about them?" The short figure asked about the Council._

"_No, and we don't have to worry about them for a while…" They all gave her questioning looks… "I'll explain everything later. First how are the civilians doing?" The short figure answered._

"_They're doing ok, though our Kid hero's parents are still complaining, especially Sora's parents, Riku's not so much, but they're still worried, even in their personal limbo."_

"_What good parent wouldn't be?" The figure rhetorically asked._

"_Now, how did the Council meeting go." The tall figure asked, she cringed. "How Did The Meeting Go Nav…?" The figure shot the tall figure her greatest death glare as she cut him off._

"_DO NOT use that name!" She warned, venom seeping inter her voice._

"_Would you prefer…"_

"_ALEX!" His red hair seemed to seep into his green eye's, they turned blue with anger. The short and semi-short figure watched the exchange with fear. They had seen their spats before, nothing living within a five mile radius normally survived those, literally. She continued as he cooled off._

"_They wanted me to destroy worlds rather than extract the entire worlds with their hearts."_

"_But that will kill them!" The short figure exclaimed._

"_That's why I did not agree, I've… they were going to kill me for refusing, I had no choice but to, um, subdue them for a little while, after they awake who knows what'll happen." _

"_You've destroyed planets before… for all you know hiding them in Kingdom Hearts will only…" The tall figure said_

"_I've caused enough death!" The figure interrupted._

"_Time will reset, not continue. What's the point…?" The semi- short figure asked._

"_The point? Of what, taking more time? Saving meaningless lives? Why not just agree to the council's demand's? Is that it?" She received not just the two nod's she was expecting but also one from the short figure… Her innocence was deteriorating with this war. And it was all her fault!_

"_Try having as many lifetime's worth of memories as I do, try KILLING as many as I have, try killing your FAMILY as if it was NOTHING. Imagine going INSANE after TRYING to change things, Imagine blood lust so POWERFULL you want to destroy EVERYTHING, not just in the present, but in the past, in the future. Try getting so close to succeeding that you could CHANGE things, only to have another succeed in destroying entire UNIVERSE'S , in YOUR place. Try, trying to find REDEMPTION… try fixing the mistake you've made so many TIMES, in so many LIVES, only by causing more DEATH, more DESTRUCTION. When you've done that… When you're still sane enough to see through the red HAZE that grows with every DROP of blood you draw… You would do the same."_

_There was silence after her tirade, she hardly ever lost her composure, but when she did, it was truly terrible… luckily there was nothing around to destroy without getting hurt. _

_She sighed. The silence was getting awkward_

"_I'm sorry." No more than a whisper after her yelling. All had their face's down towards the black sand. The tall figure looked up suddenly._

"_What of Hyne!?"_

"_I cast protect on her and myself before I preformed Angel's Grief."_

"_ANGEL'S GREIF!? You… I…" The tall figure couldn't get a sentence out, as he began to pace the sand._

"_Um guys?" The semi-short figure said._

"_She's fine, she'll handle the aspects of Kingdom Hearts until the rest wake up. She can handle it." The figure stated_

"_Uh…" The short figure was looking a bit panicky. _

"_Not if the other side attacks while they're down." The tall figure said._

"_Now's not a good time for this" The semi-short figure continued._

"_They won't." The figure said assuredly_

"_Really not a good time" The short figure near yelled._

"_You're so sure!?" The tall figure yelled back at the figure._

"_HEY!" The short and semi-short figure yelled._

"_WHAT!?" The figure and the tall figure shouted at the same time. Then they looked around._

"_Shit!" The figure said._

"_Time to go!" The tall figure said._

_They opened a portal into onto their next destination, and left their enemies behind._

------------------------

AN: So Kairi's an official keyblade user! And we know more about the bad guys enemies.

Read and REVIEW… please!


	9. Ch 8: Flashbacks in Fast Forward part I

AN: The past few chapters have been rather Twilight town less… That's cause nothing interesting has really happened there. Needless to say, this skips up down left and right… ignoring the linear time frame completely, why I do this? Kause I kan, and it's fun to konfuse people!!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------

**Kingdom Hearts: Fate's Final Fantasy**

---------------------------------------------------

**Book One: Final Rest**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8: Flashbacks in Fast Forward Part I**

-------------------------------------------------------------

"_What the hell do you mean Laguna knows… I didn't authorize that! The faeries know now you idiot, how the hell are you going to fix this?"_

"_ME?" _

"_You're the one that caused this!"_

"_Well he took it in stride."_

"_Yes but now the faeries know… no matter what their counterparts in Kingdom Hearts may be like, all faeries are the same in the respect that they are very prone to bribe and be bribed! What if Destiny caught them? What the hell then?"_

_The figure screamed at the tall figure. She turned away._

"_Were are you going?" The short figure asked._

"_To take care of the Pride Lands. The planet is ready." That and the release of power lessened the red haze… at least for a little while. When it was just destroying the planets, more of it would go away, but it always came back worse. She stopped before entering the portal._

"_They'll listen to Kimahri. But whatever you do…" Her voice level lowered, it would send fear into anyone who didn't know any better, and even those who did, "Do NOT go to Radiant Garden!" She didn't bother to wait for confirmation._

_She entered the portal to the Pride Lands, leaving the three others behind._

"_He already knew." The tall figure said to the girl who was no longer present, "A few already do."_

_

* * *

_

Flashback-

Yuna was hanging out in the Garden Library with Rikku and Pain. They would leave soon as Kimahri would be there shortly after he stopped for the day, he was more than likely kicking spear using cadet butt at the moment.

Pain was the resident expert in researching so after looking and gathering all the books possible in the back and thankfully unnoticed, though the disappearance of books wasn't, the history of the world lay before them. It was obviously not Twilight town, It was a planet, a planet with many towns, many places, and many oceans. The books with the latest dates were scoured first, It was mostly just weapons magazines.

"Kimahri knows you hide here." Three faeries had been resting their wings now flew in the air ready for battle. They had been avoiding him at least until they knew more about the past.

"Disciplinary Committee will come soon. Investigate 'missing' books." The three faeries looked at each other.

"You, say you know us. How?" Rikku asked the question, Kimahri's furry face fell in a look of sorrow.

"Because we met in another life?" Yuna answered with a question. Kimahri looked strait at Yuna and nodded his head, a little.

"Wait, how did you know something like that?" Rikku piped up. Yuna was hesitant to answer.

"I've been having these weird dreams lately. I see myself as a human, taking a pilgrimage, I'm pretty sure that you're there," She looked at Rikku, "I don't know about you," Looking at Pain, "But he was." Looking at Kimahri.

"Anyone else?" Kimahri asked… Yuna looked away.

"There were three men, not including Kimahri, and two other women, including you Rikku." Kimahri just gave her a knowing look, one she had briefly seen focused in a dream.

"So, you've been having us look through these books, not for information to sell, but for your own curiosity?" Pain asked, monotone, but accusing. Yuna could not meet her eye's.

"Yes." There was momentary silence.

"Our history is not in these books, it is that of a separate planet." Kimahri stated finally. If they had just asked they probably could have saved a lot of time. Pain just sighed.

It was in this moment of silence that they heard the "Disciplinary Committee". The faeries hid. Behind a bookshelf with Kimahri there as well. It had been a week since their meeting and Seifer had stayed true. Even though there could have been several instances where he could have sent Hayner, to whom he had heard they did not get along, to detention. But he didn't… Somehow Kimahri didn't think that would last.

"Heard you have a book thief we need to take care of." Seifer walked up to the library desk the other three GDC members in tow. A girl with dark hair in a pony tail, clearly one of the older SeeD's came to the front to take care of the inquiry.

"Yes, that we do."

"Had anyone suspicious around lately?" She said in an almost sarcastic nature.

"What's your definition of suspicious?" Seifer raised an eye brow. Talking to the librarian was supposed to make his job easier, not more difficult.

"Someone who's seems…" Fujin added,

"OUT OF PLACE"

"Or maybe…" Rajin finished for Seifer,

"Been sneaking around, ya know?" Seifer's raised eye brow was now matched by the librarians.

"There has been one sneaking around, a bit… a blond guy usually hanging out with a red head girl and a pudgy dark haired boy."

The connections were made immediately.

"I have a good idea of who that is… It will be taken care of." The librarian merely looked towards the boy with contempt he could not explain. Older lady must have been jealous of his good looks. He took his two companions and the silent Vivi in search for his rival.

Kimahri gave them time to leave, then he followed. They were heading towards the cafeteria. He had notified the Headmaster and Laguna was on his way down the lift. This should be interesting.

* * *

Fast Forward-

Hayner Pence and Olette were getting lunch and sat at their table as always. This was the time that Seifer was generally out busting peoples chops, thus there wasn't much chance of confrontation between the two rivals. But that was a general statement for the past two weeks. As in he still came to the cafeteria to bust people. He really did seem to enjoy putting people in the path of punishment.

Today seemed to not fit the 'General' statement. Hayner looked up when he was done eating to throw his foam plate away, the other two got up with him. As they headed back towards their seat, the one and only Seifer showed up.

"So, had any good reading lately?" Seifer asked. Hayner was at a complete loss.

"Um, some of the older Weapons monthly magazines? Why?" Ok if Seifer was playing Civil, so would he… the only thing was, Seifer never played civilly.

"So, uh… the reports of you sneaking around the library are false and you haven't been stealing books?" OK that was rather blunt and untactful.

"I'd have to say so, yes." Hayner replied, loosing his composure.

"Well we have been in there studying a bit, It's really the only quiet place here." Olette tried, hopping that this would settle Seifer's questions and wouldn't annoy Hayner too much.

"So you have been stealing books?" That's when Pence fell to his knees begging for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry, there was a really long check out line and it was almost curfew and I just wanted to have a good read on the electronic composition of some of the newer communication devices… please don't hurt me!" Seifer and Hayner who had just been face to face were now both looking incredulously at Pence as Rai and Vivi were laughing and Fuu managed a small smile.

Seifer knew that he should bust that punk for stealing library books, but he wasn't worried about the fat kid.

"Letting your friends down so easily… tch chicken wuss." Pence merely stared up at the insult and stared at him.

"Personally I like chicken." Olette burst out laughing at Pence's comment. Seifer gave up and left it there turning his attention back to Hayner.

"Come with me you three, you are all under…" Seifer didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Hayner would in no way be pulled out of his routine for a false accusation. He walked away. But Seifer couldn't leave that alone.

"Squall get back here! Don't run away from me!" Hayner turned around slowly.

"What did you just call me?" Pent up anger at others were finally unleashed upon the one to whom now caused them frustration. Seifer flung the first fist. Which Hayner quickly retaliated relying on last years hand to hand training, he was fairly certain that he was better at it than Seifer No one else got in the way. Rai, Fuu, Vivi, Pence, and Olette just stood looking at the fight taking place. Then they realized what was happening. The entire cafeteria was now chanting Fight Fight Fight Fight! But they were being watched and the crowd was silenced as the commander broke the two up.

"Kimahri disappointed in you." The two finally stopped trying to fight as the words sunk in. Kimahri let them go and walked them to the elevator then too his office. The headmaster stood stock still, trying to comprehend what had just happened, and who Seifer was really fighting.

* * *

Fast Forward-

_The tall figure stepped through the portal knowing he was going to get a kick in the ass if she ever found out about this… ok, when she found out about this._

"_Laguna?" He knew the man heard him, but still he stood staring out at the sunset._

"_Just… Is, is he alive?" It was a simple enough question in principle… but in reality_

"_In short yes… I take it you really do remember?" The tall figure asked. Laguna looked back at him with a sad smile on his face._

"_Don't you know me well enough? I'm a horrible liar." The tall figure chuckled._

"_Kimahri's working out well?" _

"_Yes, How does she do such things."_

"_She who?" The tall figure decided to play dumb. _

"_As a man previously in the military, I know when a man is following orders, or, as of now… directly disobeying them."_

_Once again the tall figure was surprised. Laguna didn't always seem that… observant._

"_What about Rin?" Once again it was a matter of reality verses principal._

"_Yes."_

"_Are they happy?" How they hell would he answer that?_

"_They… it's… it's complicated."_

"_I take it that would be a no?"_

"_How can you remember so much?" It was almost… unnerving how much Laguna remembered, nearly the same as Cid Kramer._

"_I don't know, I guess it's for the fact that she brought me here, I wasn't born into this, screwed up universe." The tall figure nodded._

"_Will I get to see my kid again… my grandkids?" Laguna asked with a chuckle. The tall figure chuckled with him._

"_I don't know if you'll see Squall, probably though, no promises on the grandkids." Laguna sighed._

"_I miss everyone."_

"_I know… Still have Seifer Rai, and Fuu." Laguna gave him a look._

"_Kinda figured… speaking of which what'd you do to the poor boy." The tall figure snickered._

"_I kicked him off and put him in detention before and after school three days a week for three weeks to volunteer his time in the community. And Olette is the new head of the GDC with her fellow members Hayner and Pence. After Seifer got thrown off the committee Rai, Fuu and uh… Vivi followed after him." They both chuckled at this. Then it was quiet._

"_Is… Is anyone else alive?"_

"_Yes… but, I'm already going to get my ass kicked for this, I really don't want to get it kicked any further." Laguna chuckled once again._

"_See you around?" The tall figure paused at this… reality verses principal._

"_Yeah." The tall figure left through the portal he came in._

* * *

Fast Forward-

The faeries conspired, not quite believing their luck… Leon would have to pay for this info. He'd definitely want to see his dad right? Despite Pain's wish to go for broke, Yuna still wished to provide a kick start, for the memory that may or may not still exist. After all what would be the point of getting information if you couldn't remember the importance.

Pain had no problem shoving that way of thinking right back at her wondering why Yuna was so interested in the past… what was the point. Thus they would wait until Leon remembered. That's when Rikku showed up.

"You'll never guess what I found." She said tauntingly.

"Gold?" Pain asked.

"Silver?" Yuna asked with hope in her eye's.

"Nope? I got us a treasure map." Pain looked down from her flying position in the crystal fissure.

"And where did we get it from?"

"The king."

"WHAT?" The two other faeries asked.

"C'mon." The three faeries warped to a strange dark beach.

"How'd you find this place?" Yuna asked.

"I don't really know, I saw one of those heartless portals and I just kinda fell in…" Yuna was about to explode into a fury of a rant.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I was avoiding getting hit by a random falling boulder. Any way's I found this bottle, It has the kings signature on it and the bottle has a set of coordinates on it. I figure we keep an eye on it, we find something of importance to the king himself!"

"Lets open it." Yuna suggested, but Pain cut that idea off.

"No, It might not go where it's supposed to if we do that. We put it back in the water and we follow it. All three nodded in agreement, with that they watched the bottle in darkness float where it would, by order of the king… Yuna knew this was a trail for something other than treasure… she had a feeling the other two knew as well, but whatever this was… it was important.

* * *

Rinoa was sleeping, she wished she could sleep more, but knew it wouldn't help, she only came here a few hours every night, to watch over her pale white knight without a heartbeat, but not dead. She was cradling his body as always. Normally she would cry for a while, then just hug him closer, grasping on to him. But this time, there was a comfort there that she couldn't quite figure out, it was… almost motherly.

The figure always guided her here and back, but always left them alone. She was slowly becoming accustomed to the feeling of how to get here, she didn't really need the figure to lead her anymore, all she had to do was follow her heart, her mind, her soul, as her feet walked of their own accord.

_Soon._

She rested her head on his chest, once again glad to at least be able to hold him. He was cold, he didn't breath, his heart didn't beat… her only reassurance that he wasn't dead was that the same was true for her as well. All too soon she could feel the presence of another coming to collect her consciousness.

"_How Did You Get Here!?" The figure yelled._

Rinoa looked up in shock. There before her at the edge of the fog stood…

"Squall?"

* * *

Leon woke with a start, reeling from a dream he was grasping to remember, almost desperately.

"How's she doin?" Cid asked Leon in the computer room. It had been a day. They still had not come back, they hadn't heard a word.

"Nothing." Cid didn't hide his discouragement very well, but that doesn't mean he didn't try.

"Musta been really screwed up then." He came to that conclusion. There was some silence. Cid sat on the floor leaning back against the wall near the door that would lead down the stairs towards the giant heartless lab. Leon was sitting a few feet away.

"Merlin back yet?"

"Yeah… don't know what the old geezer was doin, do ya?"

"He said he had a meeting with one of his own…" His sentence trailed off. Cid didn't get a good look at his face, his hair was blocking it as his forehead rested against a raised knee.

"How've you been holding up? Yuffie, about ready to break out the photo's. She's sad." Leon sighed.

"I'll talk to her."

"She doesn't need a talkin to… I've already done that a lot, she needs her friends… she still a kid."

"Then what do you want me to do?" Leon spat. His head raised, Cid saw a look he had only seen once on Leon… no, never on Leon, but once, on Squall. He saw loss. He squinted his eye's questioning Leon's question. Leon turned away.

"I'm sorry, I've been…"

"On edge?"

"Yeah."

"You don't need to do anything, just need to come out of your turtle shell a bit. I'll stay and keep watch, you go back to town." Leon mulled it over… he was going to say yes…

The computer screen flashed on and Cid was up in a heartbeat, Leon right behind him. The green Screen glowed as text appeared across it.

LEON?

_HE'S HERE, THIS IS CID._ He replied.

GREAT, WE HAVE FIXED THE PROBLEM. HOWEVER THE LINK TO THE USER WORLD HAS BEEN SEVERED. IT IS OPEN ON OUR END, BUT YOU MUST OPEN IT FROM YOUR'S.

"Is that bad?" Leon asked. Cid Swore in answer. "I'll take that as a yes."

_TRON?_

YES.

_HOW DO WE DO THAT?_

I WILL WALK YOU THROUGH THE PROCESS.

"Ask him how our guys are doing."

"Our guys?" Cid gave him a questioning look. Leon just rolled his eyes.

_HOW ARE MICKEY DONALD AND GOOFY?_

THEY HAVE SHUT DOWN FOR A WHILE, I BELIEVE THE USERS CALL IT SLEEP. THEY ARE FINE.

_ALRIGHT LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED._

WHAT IS A PARTY? Cid sighed at Tron's… program-ness

_NEVER MIND, WHAT IS STEP ONE?_

Tron began writing things in a language, only Cid could understand.

"You need help?"

"Nah I got it, you get some rest back in town." It sounded more like and order than a suggestion. Leon almost chuckled. Almost. For the past week, he had been feeling… off very off, he was still feeling off, and he wasn't entirely sure why.

"Alright, when you get something, radio town."

"Will do." Cid answered as he began tearing off the front panel of the computer. Leon left him to his devices. Leaving himself to his thoughts, and his dreams.

* * *

AN: The second part of this chapter may come after a different chapter… Kind of depends how this are looking. My muse is hiding from me, It's scared because it realized how freaking complex this story is supposed to be… so sorry if this was a bit off. Realisticly there's the info stuff, the set up stuff, and the plot stuff... Been a lot of Set up lately... getting kinda blahish... for me writing anyway (Action sequences are going to be a new thing for me, and they'll come eventually). Still hope you enjoyed. R and R


	10. Ch 9: Flashbacks in fast Forward part II

AN: Actually I looked at what I wrote for Leon… It was a crapshoot. So I'm rewriting that and giving you a bit more of every one on destiny Islands… yes that includes Rinoa (jumps up and down). And no I haven't skipped a chapter, that's what you will be thinking after reading the second paragraph… explanation… see chapter title below. Oh and uh…. Riku angst galore!

FYI seeing as this is almost all in one place, but still covers an entire day plus… this is monstrous.

Sorry about the wait… hope this makes it better. A bit for everyone…

--------------------------------------------------

**Kingdom Hearts: Fate's Final Fantasy**

---------------------------------------------------

**Book One: Final Rest**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9: Flashback's in Fast Forward - part II**

----------------------------------------------------------------

It hurt. Actually it more or less stung. It ripped him in two… figuratively. Knowing what was happening and that there was nothing he could do. He knew… he could feel it as he always had… the darkness. It was beneath him, it was above him, it was surrounding everything choking the life from the planet, from Destiny Islands. The name held no actual claim, Destiny didn't rule here… nor did Fate. But Fate was destroying this world, _She_ was destroying this world. But it was for every planet that would see this end. The Islands were no exception.

Riku looked upon his friends… as he so often did here… knowing that there was no end, no beginning no true existence… for anyone. He looked at the two new additions to their 'group'. Wakka was more or less showing off for Rin, he said he liked the hair color, they had yet to see her personality. Riku chuckled lightly as she, not so subtly, ignored him. Her mind wasn't here. The second addition, Via, she was shy if not a bit cold. That and she could kick, not just Sora's ass, but his as well.

Ever since the King left the key blade did not appear for them, not even now for Kairi who had just been given key blade rights, not just as a princess but a warrior as well. Even without it they were strong… stronger than any one else on their islands with the exception of perhaps Auron. So why was this girl, this blond, brown eyed girl so strong…

"Riku?" Riku looked to his left and stood up from leaning against the Paopu fruit tree. It was Rin, he wasn't surprised, though truthfully, he should have been.

"Yes?"

"She said you knew…"

"She who?" Rin looked to the side not knowing how to explain it. Riku answered his own question.

"The one who takes you to him at night?" She nodded.

"Yes, I know… Did she say why she told you?"

"Just… if I needed to talk to someone."

"Do you?" He wasn't that surprised. Bringing Rin here must have been no small picnic. The trauma of remembering all that did not exist… It sucked.

"Not now, but… um…" She never got the chance to finish what she was going to say… and he didn't have a clue what it was. But Selphie showed up.

"Rinny! Come on I have to show you some baby turtles we just found… they're blue!" Selphie squealed as she pulled Rin from where she was. Rin just laughed.

_Friends in one life, friends in another._

Yeah… funny how things like that worked out.

* * *

Flashback-

Selphie's scream could be heard up and down the dorm halls, so could the ensuing pillow fight. Reno and Rude were on the night teem this week, it was actually pretty boring. But screaming meant something was wrong, pillow bashing and… a separate girl's yells were justification enough to use their keycard to catch whoever was disobeying curfew… at 5:00 in the morning. But the door's keycard had been bypassed. Stupid kids and electronic technology.

Rude opened the door to find a fully clothed girl and a girl still in her pajama's. When the door opened it was as if someone had taken a picture and that moment lay frozen for ever… only it wasn't a picture, just two terrified girls in mid swing. Reno pushed Rude forward so that he could see what all the commotion was about. His eye brows reached his goggles.

"Who's dorm is this?" Rude asked. The one still in pajama's raised a hand breaking the picture. Reno looked at the fully clothed one.

"So, you're the one who snuck out? Huh?" She visibly gulped and nodded her head.

"You're coming with us." She dropped the pillow and straitened her stance out almost robotically and walked forward following the red head out as the bald one walked behind her… she was So screwed.

* * *

Fast Forward-

"So, the way I see it. It's more like a giant conspiracy in the writing world. There's only so many way's to end a story, so you've got like, the main character dies, his or her love interest dies, other people die, everyone dies, or it's a fantasy thing and everyone lives except the bad guy." Kairi giggled at Reno, he was sitting in Cid's chair making sure she didn't run off wile Rude continued rounds. He had his feet on the desk with his legs crossed. Seriously their uniforms looked more like tux's. Not SeeD uniforms.

"Either that or it's a mix of some of the previously stated ends." He was in the middle of eating an apple as he continued his monologue concerning literary cliché's and why he didn't read anything but stuff on weapons and… women apparently. It was kind of gross but jus the same… the guy was funny. She had five minutes before the headmaster would walk through that door… 6:30.

"You forgot where the bad guy has a change of heart and no one dies."

"Those… don't get me started. Heck don't get Elena started, Tsung's not so bad about it but still… It's why I'm glad to be a Guard and not a SeeD or student." Thus the different uniform… tux.

The door opened, Rude walked through leading a girl, also fully dressed into Cid's office. It was the girl they had seen in the Infirmary. Reno frowned.

"Rude, you know…" Rude cut him off.

"The locks on the Ballroom are completely fried." Reno raised his eyebrows.

"Don't you like, have a…"

"Reno!" Rude shot Reno a glare, then looked briefly at Kairi then back at Reno.

"Let her go, I'll let the big man know. He'll fix it." Rude didn't move

"You know that this doesn't fall under…"

"Rin, you're how old? 17?" Reno asked. She looked up from the floor briefly then nodded her head returning her eye's to the floor. Reno looked back at Rude, "He's not gonna care."

Kairi while absorbing the conversation, knowing they were keeping it vague because of her presence had kept her eyes on… Rin. She remembered the Spring Ball last year. Selphie had headed the decoration department, to tell the truth, she did a great job on a limited budget. Of course Kairi had been sucked into helping her, but she had fun afterwards… though it had felt empty. Sora and Riku were here this year, so she doubted that would be the case this year. Just the same she remembered the lock system for the ball room, there were several locks, key's and combinations Selphie had learned to go in and work in the wee hours of the morning. She had never gotten out of that habit… waking up that early. How anyone could fry that kind of system… she didn't know, but she immediately held more respect for the girl. But…

"Why'd you want to get into the ballroom?" Rin's eye's shot up, locking with hers. They were empty. Like a glass that was still wet on the inside from the remnants of the drink, but just the same it had been drunk dry. Recognition flashed in her eye's…

* * *

Flash back -

The three she had seen in the infirmary had caught them. Cid had insured them both that no one came here. Obviously he was wrong. Via straitened out her stance, Rin followed suit still studying the intruders.

"They'll forget this." It was barely a whisper but she heard it. One, Two, Three. The intruders turned around in sync and walked away rigidly, almost as if not under their own power. Via remained standing until the smallest thud sounded.

"They're gone." They faced each other and began again. Cid had told her that there was someone who would teach her how to use a sword. Then work her up to a Gunblade if she wanted. She didn't know why but she was expecting it to be a guy, an older guy. But it was a girl her own age. She had been training, and training, and would likely kick ass in her first day at 'School,' she would be in battle tactics II with her trainer tomorrow.

This was so she could avoid the magic portion of the required class, as she would no doubt be seen as different… because she was. Via had trained her briefly with every weapon kind as it was done in BT I, and given her brief descriptions of the battle strategy that she would have received as well.

"You' re not paying attention." Rin tripped over her opponents outstretched leg landing flat on her stomach, coughing on the dust. She got up and began again. So much had happened, she didn't really know how long it had actually been since she had told Cid yes. But then she had been whisked away to this place of bad memories, of battle's, dust, and hanging on for more than dearest life. Via had told her they would be working in a… time dilation field. Rin wasn't much of a science wiz, but it sounded a bit too much like time compression for her taste. Regardless, apparently more time passed within the field than on the outside, and it was limited to the inside of the Quad. More than once, they had slept in their… bubble. If anyone did come and walked through it, they wouldn't notice as it was on a different… plane of existence, she said. Well those three had shown up, so it had obviously turned off, or she had turned it off.

Via feinted right, but slashed from the left. Something Rin was use to and should have been able to block. But she was too lost in thought to actually catch it. Rinoa stood stock still mid block, as Via's sword lay on her left shoulder. A single second passed then Via sheathed her sword. Rin did as well.

"I think we will call it a night. Get freshened up and get a good rest. See you in class tomorrow." With that, Via walked away. Who this Via was she didn't know. Where she had gotten such a device to change the flow of time, other than magic… she didn't know. She knew nothing of this girl other than her brown eyes were cold, and calculating. But unlike Squ… unlike his eyes, there was no emptiness. Via's eyes held anger, and hate, and sorrow.

"Via!" She turned around. Rin walked forward. "Are you in any of my other classes?" Her face softened, as it did every so often when they were not training, just resting. She was always awake after Rin fell asleep and awake before she woke up.

"I don't know."

"Do you want to have breakfast together?" Rin tried again. This time Via's face contorted in pain, only for a moment, but Rin had never seen her face break so much. Emptiness, loneliness, pain, so much pain, filled her face. But only for a moment.

"Sure." She answered, her face once again, it's cold calculating no nonsense mask. Via turned around and took off on a dead run before they could set a time. Running from what? From who? Rin knew Via wouldn't likely show up tomorrow. Regardless she would be there early, just in case she did.

* * *

Fast Forward -

She woke in confusion. It had looked like Squall… but older, longer hair, different cloths, different mannerisms. Older, like Quistis, Irvine, and Cid. She looked down at her empty hands. She had been whisked away the moment she saw that older Squall. Leaving her no warning of the emptiness she would feel when she left him. She didn't have time to prepare herself for that feeling, as she had for the past nights… they seemed few, and at the same time, they seemed many. She didn't have time to say goodbye, she didn't have enough time, and her heart was pounding trying to escape, her lungs weren't filling, her chest had a familiar gaping hole in it.

A sob escaped her lips. The tears began to fall. Her body shook uncontrollably. She was freezing. She had taken a shower before she went to bed but she needed another one, a warm hot one. Her guest quarters had it's own mini bathroom in it. She shakily stood up, her arms wrapped around her protecting herself from falling apart, and from the cold. But she had to let go to catch herself as she began to fall on the floor with her unsteady legs not holding her up.

She made it to the shower and turned the water on throwing her cloths on the floor just outside the bathroom, she jumped in. Her shaking was not helped by the fact that it was still cold. She just stood there with her knees locked and her arms wrapped around her front, her eye's closed as cold water soaked her hair, the water continuing down her face in small streams contrasting in temperature with the streams of hot stinging salty tears. Her knees gave out as memories she had been holding back began to flood her brain.

"Squall." She choked. How he would hate her being like this over him. She should be strong, she should move on. But how could she even think anything like that when she saw him every night. Cold, still, no breathing, no heartbeat, no life… no death. She could still be strong, waiting. She had been, she had only broken down that once, when Cid told her. But she had been strong through training, through… she knew he was there, that she would find him. But it still hurt. Because no one else remembered. Because Selphie was too young, Irvine, and Quistis were too old. She was alone.

"Damnit!" She yelled, hopefully not too loud. She realized her body was very warm, scorching, actually. She jumped out of the water then turned it off. She quickly dried off. She looked at the clock in her room, she dressed for the day brushed her hair, and left her room.

She snuck around, to the elevator. She hadn't seen any night guards. Odd in comparison to the amount of faculty that used to monitor the halls. She took the elevator up to the second floor and walked to the ballroom. It was locked of course. She used lightning to screw with the electronics… apparently it was a bit much as the system appeared to be melting rather than unlocking. She was rather knew to the sorceress business so she didn't have that much control of her magic yet. Whoops. Cid could yell at her later. She used a bit of magic to enhance her push, and the doors gave way. She didn't bother to close them. Who would be here, at this time of night?

She ran to middle of the room looking up through the sky light, mentally begging for a shooting star… nothing. But she did see a star brighten, then disappear. To tell the truth, that's when it finally sunk in. This wasn't her universe.

She stood there staring at the stars, waiting… always waiting. But he wasn't coming to her. She would have to go to him.

* * *

Fast Forward-

"You're the other girl that was in the infirmary, right?"

"Yep! You scared Selphie a bit." Rin smiled sadly.

"Yeah, If you see her can you tell her I'm sorry?"

"Nope." Kairi answered. This was easier than she thought. Before Rin could comprehend her answer, Kairi continued. "You can tell her yourself at breakfast." She opened her mouth then closed it, looked to the side fairly quickly then looked back.

"I can't I'm already meeting someone there."

"You can bring them." Kairi insisted. Rin looked away almost in a panic.

"If that doesn't work, you can always sit with us for lunch too."

"Um…"

"Reno? Rude?" All four of them jumped. The door had been left open, they hadn't heard his approach. Reno jumped out of Cid's chair and hurried to the other side. Kairi stood and they all faced Cid. The two TDC members hurriedly explained.

"Kairi broke into a room and woke a girl up possibly waking up the entire corridor and murdered a few pillows." The headmaster didn't look amused at Reno. Rude began to explain.

"And Rin fried the Ballroom lock system, found her sitting in the middle of the dance floor." Cid still stood in the doorway looking exasperated. Normally when Kairi saw him in the halls he looked older but healthy. At the moment he looked… broken. He just looked at Rin like he was remembering a past long forgotten, but so few remembered the islands before it was returned to it's normal state. Was Garden even here then?

"And you didn't just write them up why?" Cid asked, slowly regaining his apparent mask. At the moment, looking at Reno and Rude, she was reminded of the comics Wakka read when the character is slightly nervous and has that sweat drop on the side of their head. She did her best not to laugh. Cid sighed, a look of pure exhaustion etched in his face as he looked at Kari and Rin.

"You're dismissed, I'll deal with this later, I need coffee first." Kairi jumped up and walked out the door with Rin. Cid closed the door behind them. They walked into the elevator.

"So…" Rin cut Kairi off.

"I'll ask, and I know where you sit." Rin got off at the second floor without looking back, leaving a confused Kairi behind.

* * *

Fast Forward-

"There she is!" Selphie yelled. Everyone turned towards the food line exit as Kairi entered the cafeteria. Sora looked relieved and apprehensive.

"What's the verdict?" Sora asked.

"He dismissed me and Rin…"

"Rin?"

"Yes, Selphie. Why?"

"Sounds familiar."

"She was the girl in the infirmary, the one that hugged you unexpectedly. But never said her name." Selphie put an elbow on the table and rested her cheek on her palm, looking deep in thought. It was rather unusual, almost unnerving. Kairi sat down.

"Anyway, Cid said he'd deal with us later, but I hope you don't mind, but I invited her and her friend to sit with us." The three shared the same glance as they somehow always managed to. Tidus had enough.

"What aren't you guys telling us?" Everyone at the table looked at him oddly wondering why he was jumping subjects, and what the hell he was talking about. Riku was tempted to tell him, but it wasn't his place to decide who was a part of this. Luckily they were saved by… an angel. Riku would have laughed under different circumstances.

"Um…" Kairi turned around.

"Hey Rin, where's your friend?"

"She didn't want breakfast." Kairi patted the seat next to her on the side opposite of Sora. Rin reluctantly sat down and smiled briefly.

"Hi I'm Rin." A round of Hi's and name's around the table landing on Selphie one open seat away. She was bouncing in her seat, it was quite amusing to say the least.

"So, You were in the infirmary, right?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about hugging you, it probably confused you."

"Well it's not the first time mass memory problems, have been a problem here." Rin looked at Selphie like she was nuts… that wasn't necessarily too far off the mark.

"Forgot about Sora a while back, ya. Popped back into everyone's brain at the same time." Rin sat as she listened.

"Well were was he?"

"Out having adventures." Sora told her, before any one could answer for him. A slight look of recognition was placed in her eye's.

"There's no place around for miles from what I'm told, where were you, under the sea?" Sora chuckled nervously at her statement, not wanting to lie, because at one point… he was.

"Oh Shit! I forgot my backpack in my dorm. I'll see you later!" Sora dashed out.

"Not very subtle is he?"

"No, but that's Sora." Kairi answered Rin's question. As she spoke Rin saw nothing but admiration, adoration, and a naïve love, the kind you read about in story books, the Knight sweeps the sorceress off her feet… Rin's face contorted in pain as she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep her organs from falling out. She heard voices around but she couldn't comprehend them. It hurt so much.

Riku got up unnoticed dumped his tray out and before he left, he went back to the table and laid a hand on her shoulder, she was shaking lightly. He leaned down and whispered so that she, and no other could hear.

"You'll get him back. Don't worry." With that he left, with a recovering girl staring holes in his back.

* * *

Fast Forward-

Reno burst into the room as always animatedly chatting with Elena who was ignoring Reno and subconsciously drooling over Tsung. Rude was just kind of there.

"And seriously, I mean, I expected him to not care, but he just dismissed both of them." Reno was flabbergasted at this.

"the girl, Rin… she fried the ballroom locks just to go in and relive old times." Rude explained. This gained the attention of the closest two instructors to the conversation.

"Fried the locks? That has one hell of a system to break!" Irvine noted.

"I know, and Cid just send them both on their way. I mean, yeah, Cid's got a soft spot for Rin, but he's just… so bogged down, I'm not sure he really care's…" Reno didn't normally come out sounding Serious, but this was one of the rare times that he did. And he made a valid point with it.

"That man works too much. And he worries about things too much." Dr. Kadowaki stated. She quickly exited the room, having already had her lunch. The TDC sat in the back of the room, complaining as always. Irvine and Quistis turned to their unfinished meals.

"So did you have that new girl in any of your classes?"

"Yes, I had Selphie and Rin in my second history class this morning. Selphie actually left Tidus to sit next to her actually, poor boy." Irvine laughed.

"Bet that was good. Speaking of Selphie, she actually paid attention in class today." Quistis gave him a questioning look.

"As I understood it, all she did was drool in your class." He smirked.

"Yeah, ok so I don't know if she was actually paying attention to me, but she wasn't staring at me drooling, like normal." They heard a small chuckle behind them. They both stood up at attention.

"Good Hyne, It's your lunch break, at ease." The relaxed their stance but still didn't sit. He waited, then rolled his eye's.

"I just wanted to see how Rin did in class?" The headmaster asked

"She was quiet. I think she and Selphie hit off well though." Cid smiled in thanks and left the room.

* * *

"_Could have just asked me." The tall figure said. It wasn't normal for him to just appear with others around, most of the time he took secrecy more seriously than even _she _did. But now, _she_ was just making things worse, for herself and the universe. He was really starting to think she had already lost it. If she hadn't she was damn near close, and if that happened and this wasn't finished. These past few years would all be for naught._

"_Don't do that Alex!" Cid said after having jumped. And nearly having a heart attack. His heart hadn't been doing well as of late. Not that it really mattered._

"_Sorry. Auron and I have the new locks in and Rinoa's doing fine. Surprisingly Selphie vaguely remembers her. Tried to grill her in History. Rin somehow managed to get off the subject and talked about Irvine and Quistis without giving anything away. Oh, and Rin's battle tactics teacher will be sending the recommendation for tactics II later today." Cid nodded._

"_Thanks. What about…" The tall figure cut him off._

"… _Not so good. We're going to have to move things faster than she wants too. But as she wants to be stubborn about it… I've done a few things. That will probably piss her off to no end. But, this needs to end. It needs to end very soon." Cid once again nodded._

"_Anything I can do?" The tall figure Sighed. He wasn't positive, but he was very skeptical of Via's existence._

"_Keep an eye on Via. Make sure she doesn't get any roots. We're going to need her back soon."_

"_Alright."_

"_See you later, old man." Cid smiled, as the tall figure disappeared. They had been walking, and now he stood in front of his office door. He leaned his arm against the door and his forehead against his arm. The hall was silent save his breathing and his watch._

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock_

_Tick …_

_Time is short._

* * *

He felt her hands on his stomach, her body on his back. He was happy, so much had happened. So much he wanted to tell her, that she needed to know. She had told him her story. It was only a matter of time before she asked for his, and if she didn't ask, then he'd bring it up. She needed to know.

The grass really was greener on the other side. Dreams were better than Reality. It hurt… his team hurt. His dad came back, He came back, they were both alone. His mother… if you could call her that, was dead. His father, he still hated but there was a line now… that line that is so easy to cross some times. His family. Yuna… she wouldn't be born for nearly a thousand years. How's that for…

"Hey Tidus!" Selphie shook Tidus from his day dreaming. The memories were getting clearer. He remembered her face, their kiss… but was it remembering? He noticed that Rin and Selphie had locked elbows… he vaguely remembered them skipping this way.

"You guys seem happy." he smirked at his joke as Selphie smacked him in the back of his head. A girl in the background of the scene stood waiting. She blended in so well, most wouldn't notice her. Rin turned from the scene and motioned for that girl to come forward. Rin listed off everyone's name then turned to her friend.

"Everyone this is Via Lethan." She waved and gave a small, very shy smile to everyone. The table had rearranged itself some. Now only one seat stood open. As this all occurred, Riku had become very distant. Via sat nearly exactly across from him but her pull was just as strong now, as it had been when she was across the room… now he understood why.

He had sensed it before. But she was so very close. He hadn't felt the darkness like this in what seemed so very long. It was like taking a breath of fresh air after coming up from playing Blitzball, on the few occasions that he did. Refreshing. He hadn't noticed it before, but he was tense. Always tense, waiting for something to happen. Waiting for his blood to boil.

But she held so much darkness, she… he didn't really care who she was, just that she was there. Almost like an immediate addiction. Not to her, but to the darkness. He relaxed, for the first time in what seemed a very long time. He let his shoulders cave ever so slightly, let his eye lids close ever so slightly. He could feel every heart beat in the cafeteria, save Kairi and Sora's. But that was normal. Or was it, they had merged with their nobodies… but they didn't have hearts, so still there was no darkness to sense.

He could sense everything in his heart and mind and instantly knew that he had for far too long been over reliant on the darkness when he worked for _her_. But he was more than willing to indulge himself. He let the darkness circle him, he let it consume him.

Just this once…

_Uh-huh_

Then he felt it.

"Ahh…" He hissed, so quietly he didn't think anyone would hear it. Maybe they hadn't, but apparently Sora had noticed… something.

"Riku?" He looked up, hoping that his face had not betrayed his pain.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sora looked skeptical but continued with the conversing that occurred at the lunch table. And for the life of him, as Via was slowly eating her plate, a meager salad and a piece of toast, Riku could not stop staring at her. And when the pain subsided, or rather, he got used to it, when he had partially re-acclimated himself to the darkness, Riku noticed her, really noticed her… He had been basking in her darkness but he hadn't really noticed her. Blond hair, brown eye's. Eye's that had seen too much, remembered too much, eye's that hid her soul like a Lead vault.

He felt that pain, it was part of him, that pain. The dawn of death each planet faced now. He could feel it before, as the heartless took each planet, spikes of pain consumed him. The level of pain dependant on how many lives were lost with the planet.

The pain had always been a constant companion. Something you got used to, to the point that it really didn't bug you unless a planet had been taken. He could feel with the darkness… when he had been stripped of the darkness, he had been stripped of the pain. When the pain was gone, every other emotion disappeared too. He would have considered himself a nobody if he didn't know any better. But the pain was back…

He realized then, that the darkness had made him feel like himself again. Because the darkness was a part of him, a part he could not live without, because he couldn't feel without it. But with it he could. And right now, he was feeling a pull… almost an attraction, to that girl, to Via. The only other girl he could really recall being attracted to was Kairi. He noticed the dull ache of rejection lying in the depths of his hearts shadow. He had long ago accepted that such could never work.

He had given into the darkness to save her. But the darkness isn't what she needed, she needed the light. Sora, though slowly adapting to his hormones, was the epitome of light. They were both naïve in the world that they lived in, regardless of the atrocities they had seen the heartless commit. But they had never really seen what the heartless could do. They were saved from those nightmares by _her_. The one who took half of himself, and ripped it to shreds, just so that he could no longer intervene.

But Via, she made almost everyone uncomfortable, except for Rin and himself. He could relax when she was close by, he could feel when she was close by. And right now… he was feeling something that his young crush on Kari could never match in strength. His ability to relax was set on fire as he felt his body raise in temperature. He had been cold for so long… it was nerve racking, unexplainable.

Welcome?

She looked at him ever so slightly from behind her hair. For a single moment the Lead behind her eye's lifted as she gave the smallest of reassuring smiles. Pain… so very much pain. She looked away, down to the food she had been slowly eating. It was almost like he was feeding on her darkness, he didn't hold it himself. The pain she felt must have been ten fold what he sensed. No wonder she was so quiet.

Reality interrupted his musings as the warning bell rang. He and Via rose at the same time, almost naturally, the rest followed quickly. They threw out their Styrofoam plates and walked to the elevators. The whole group entered. He noticed that Rin and Selphie were giggling quietly. Sora and Kairi held hands looking content, Tidus and Wakka were talking sports, Via and Riku stood in the back and in silence. Knowing that the calm sensation of having feelings would disappear once they were too far apart. How far that was, they didn't know.

They all walked their separate ways once the second level was reached. Sora and Tidus walked into the boys changing rooms. Riku and Via both paused outside the entrance to the changing rooms. Apparently she didn't want to leave his presence as much as he didn't want to leave hers. But why?

"It doesn't hurt as much." She said almost as if she had read his mind.

"I can actually feel." He replied, in a similarly hushed tone. With that she turned and left. He stared as she walked into the women's changing room. Shaking his head, he entered the men's changing room. The numbness already returning.

* * *

Fast Forward-

It was his luck. Via and himself were paired. With the aid of darkness, he didn't doubt he'd beat her, Sora lacked natural knowledge and skill. He was still very good and could take most down, but having the key blade control your abilities and actions did not equal years of training. Riku had been trained by the best there was, and it had been with the key blade she had morphed from his old sword. It became far more elegant. It in a way represented his transformation from boy to young man. But this was class, and he did not have his key blade. Sword vs. Sword.

They circled each other, she rushed him feigning a left strike then quickly switching to a right attack which he quickly parried and releasing their swords grip on each other. Riku drove forward trying different combinations while she took the defensive leaving him to the offensive to which was going no where. It seemed an even match, even with the darkness to aid him.

Switching from offensive to defensive they each fought relentlessly, holding nothing back. After twenty minutes and a class audience and applause later, Riku lay on his back with a sword at his throat. Auron called it. Via collapsed breathing just as heavily beside him.

"You…'re… good." She lifted her hand

"You… t… too." he took her hand and shook it signifying a good sportsmanlike spar. Neither expected the physical repulsion that sent their hands flying from each other, nor the magnetic need to touch the others hand. So…. So very confusing. The class bell rang, neither felt like getting up. But both looked up when a shadow blocked the light. Auron, Tidus, and Sora were all smirking at them. Neither had the energy to figure out why, nor did they really care.

"My next class will be in after warm ups in about thirty minutes." Auron set two sheets of paper by their heads. "Be out of here by then. Write your time down too." A pen also landed on the sheets of paper. The three left.

Not another word was said.

Thirty minutes later they were showered, changed and headed their own separate way's.

* * *

Fast Forward-

The rest of the day had passed quickly. Rin had accepted Selphie's invite to the Islands, and Via came with Rin. Via had been sparing with Riku, Sora and Tidus as Rin, Kairi, and Selphie and Wakka relaxed on the beach. Just talking like they had known each other forever. Selphie didn't mind in the least, because… although it really hadn't been discussed, she had a feeling Rin was a very good friend. Or at least, she would be.

She had playfully taken offence when Rin had laughed her head off at her revelation on having a crush on Instructor Kinneas. As far as she knew, Rin hadn't even met him. But that was as far as Selphie knew. Wakka took the bait unsurprisingly as he attempted, and failed to flirt with Rin… it was actually quite funny to watch.

Eventually they had all disbanded into couples and singles. By curfew, everyone was back in their dorms… but it was the weekend. Tomorrow they would go back to the islands. Rin would be there, though Selphie didn't know if Via would… she was a little… scary, even though she was shy. Her presence was just sort of, off. Kinda like Riku was sometimes, only she didn't know Via in the past… as far as she knew.

Selphie slept that night and dreamt of yellow birds and green pokey plants… and a life she couldn't have. She always dreamt such at night. But other than a few glimpses, and ideas. She remembered non of it. Just as she would continue to not remember. As all would not remember.

No matter the planet, the universe, or the person. Only a few remembered without help. Help there was no point in giving.

* * *

_The figure watched as Leon collapsed as the chains of memories added to the length of his anchor. The more memories, the more he would drift. The figure looked to The tall figure and the Short figure as the Semi-short figure cast float on the man and carried him with the help of the spell to Arieth, who laid in wait for death in the Crystal Fissure. She could only think of only one question that would satisfy all the questions she had to ask. The betrayal, the plan, the sacrifice that they were forcing Leon to take…_

"_What have you done?"_

* * *

AN: HYNE that was a long freaking chapter

Oh and Leon's for sure next chapter. And trust me… a lot is explained… but… more questions will likely be raised as well. So until next time… which I'm moving into college in a week and a half so… we'll see how that goes, but Leon is 3/4th done I think, there about anyway… so until then... R and R


	11. Ch 10: Hero's Legacy Chain of Memories

AN: **READ ME**! Leon's memories leads to a continuation of the scene that Tifa remembered in CH 3, and basically gives the entire background for Leon… hope your in a leon-ny mood.

Oh and FYI: mini-fluff alert (no not the mouse)… Enjoy it as there won't honestly be that much in the near future… likely anyway.

--------------------------------------------------

**Kingdom Hearts: Fate's Final Fantasy**

---------------------------------------------------

**Book One: Final Rest**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10: Hero's Legacy - Chain of Memories**

----------------------------------------------------------------

They were hanging out by the fountain in the quad. They still had an hour before curfew… no one was around, as always. Kairi ran down the steps from the earthen ground to the mettle floor. Sora ran after her laughing. She was leaning over the rail to see their island. He came up behind her and trapped her in his arms so that she wouldn't fall over… at least that was the reason he was telling himself he was doing this.

"Can't wait to spend all of tomorrow on the Island."

"Me too, though Tidus is dragging us for more, 'breathing exercises' so we can play that freakish game of his. I mean, someone could drown… or get eaten by a fish out there." He felt her flinch and asked,

"What?" She turned around and gave him a hug. For once his heart didn't go into overdrive from the proximity. It wasn't so bad when they were around friends, there's only so much you can do in front of friends… but when alone, particularly when cornered, he lost control of his breath rate as his heart pumped blood at exceedingly fast rates.

But this time, alone, and close, he was calm… so was she. He wrapped his arms around her tighter. She looked up…

His calm disappeared. She stood higher on her toes, he just held her tighter and met her midway.

Normally when this happened, he could at least feel somewhat justified in loosing his composure, and stuttering like the coward he was. But her heart was still calm, though her breathing was not. She was still calm… so why couldn't he be?

They both looked to the sky. It didn't seem as bright as it use to be. And then they saw it. It wasn't a shooting star, it was a disappearing star. Both felt the pit of their stomach drop. Sora tightened his embrace with Kairi. They'd have to tell Riku they saw a star go out tomorrow. This would never end. Only a week in school and things were pulling him out of that focus. It made sense really, that's why so many people were showing up out of nowhere. The dots were all there, they just hadn't connected them. Knowing Riku, he probably already knew.

They looked back down into each other's eyes. Kairi leaned in slightly and whispered into his ear,

"Don't leave me behind next time… please." Her eye's pleaded with him. He closed his eye's to escape her pain… the pain of not knowing, of waiting. She was a somewhat accomplished mage, ahead of the rest of her class apparently, even so early. She had been sparing with Riku and himself, she was fully capable of handling herself in battle. But he wanted her safe.

"I want you safe." He reopened his eye's, to see the hurt in hers. Axel had come when she was here and he was not. He couldn't do anything about it then. That feeling of uselessness had led to an agony he didn't understand, like the anxiousness of trying to find her on his first journey amplified tenfold, one he was beginning to think would follow him if anything were to happen to her. She looked like she was going to speak but he cupped her face with a hand and put his thumb on her lips silencing her.

"I can't keep you safe if I'm gone, but I don't want you to get hurt out there." He explained. His thumb now brushing her cheek.

"I don't want you to get hurt either. If you do, I at least want to know that I'VE done everything to make it better!" He was silent. They ended up kissing again until they heard the curfew warning announcement. They headed back to their rooms. They nor Riku rested well that night.

* * *

The dream was coming back to him, it was one he hadn't had in a while, one that use to haunt his dreams as a child. There were other snippets of memories… if that's what they were, but they were clearly from another time frame. He was no SeeD, no commander. Just a fallen knight of the Radiant Garden Royal Guard.

He hardly remembered his time there, actually he probably remembered his childhood better than he remembered his time as a guard. Then again there wasn't much childhood to remember. He was always so lost in the past he didn't understand, he hardly socialized. Garnet and Tifa were the only one's to really ever get a word out of him. Tifa just seemed to remind him of a motherly figure… and Garnet reminded him… of something, someone, but it was wrong, the feeling was painful, just trying to remember who she reminded him of…

By now he had reached the top of the Bailey. The dream came back in full force. He grabbed his head as the screeching of so many different sound permeated the air. There was so much pain.

He lay crippled on the Bailey floor.

* * *

Link I

_He had just witnessed the ending of his planet, or at least the planet of the Squall before him. As a child he used to wake up screaming unable to handle the feelings of an adult in a child's body. But he wasn't a child anymore, there was no screaming, only longing for a life that wasn't his. He didn't wake up this time, this time he went into a separate dream, one that had always left him feeling dead. He wasn't sure what it was called but it felt like death. A desert with a never ending fog surrounding him. He walked forward as he always did only this time, he wasn't a child walking in a teenager's shoes, he was a man walking a walk he had already walked far too many times. Searching, always searching for nothing._

_The fog began to clear a warmth he hadn't felt in… he didn't honestly know if he had ever felt this warmth before, but it was there beside him, guiding him, surrounding him in comfort… he didn't want to wake up. The he saw ahead of him, something he had never seen before. He stood stock still looking at the girl from his dream, and that's what she was, she wasn't the woman from the end of the planet, it was the girl who saved him from his deathly fate. She sat there cradling… cradling him, how he used to be when he was younger. Then he saw a figure stalk out of the fog on the other side._

"_How The Hell Did You Get Here?"_

_The girl looked up, her eyes puffy and red._

"_Squall?" _

_Then she was gone, just like that. So too did the figure leave. He walked forward to… well, examine the scene more closely. A curiosity arose, more than was perhaps normal for him. But then the scene changed all together, to the blackest darkness, with a light that banished it from the area. He had seen this light before on one occasion, he had heard her assurances only thrice._

"_Hyne." He dropped down to one knee. Silence…_

"_Remember her."_

* * *

"There he is lass, just found the poor boy crumpled on the floor."

He couldn't see, he couldn't feel, but he knew that Scrooge and his three nephews were there, he knew that Yuffie was there, he knew he was dieing. He knew they felt panic, but he wasn't done… he needed to know.

"_You're sure?"_

"Yes."

* * *

Link II

"_I'm sorry Garnet, I didn't mean to hurt you." Cloud was apologizing. Tifa really did have him wrapped around her fingers._

"_But did you mean what you said?" The princess asked. Of course Cloud meant it… just not for her._

"_Only if I said it to myself, not you." What a surprise._

"_Why the hell would you yell at yourself like that?" Cid was older than the rest of them, but just the same, he acted the same age though swearing was definitely included._

"_I live in the past, I wish I didn't." Really? Cloud wasn't the only one. Squall had been listening on the side lines as he so often did as he wallowed in his own memories. Memories of a past life, one a seven year old boy should have no part in knowing. But what of Cloud. He was only eight. In a moment of curiosity Squall opened his mouth._

"_What past? You're eight." Cloud looked flabbergasted. His mouth opened, then closed. It wasn't necessary for him to answer, it wasn't necessary for Squall to tell him that he wasn't alone. But he told him any way._

"_So do I" Squall turned around. He was still just a kid, but he lived in a past that didn't exist. He had feelings foreign to a small boy's thoughts. Small boy's were supposed to play, be happy, learn how to be social, how to function with others. He knew how to lead, how to command, but he never wanted to, but he would never push the responsibility away. But he was still just a kid. Kid's didn't understand anything._

_He would never ask, and he would never know, but he considered Cloud a kindred spirit, haunted by a past that didn't exist. But what failure was on his mind? Why did he block every attempt that Arieth threw at him always finding a way for her to be sidetracked by Zack. Maybe in a past life he had failed her and had no wish to again. Squall didn't know and realistically, he didn't want to…_

_He hadn't been watching where he was going. The next thing he knew he was on his back with a girl on top of him, he squirmed his way out from underneath her as she shot up apologizing._

"_I'm sorry I don't know where I am and I just woke up, and I don't remember, and I just, I…" He looked up at her when her stuttering came to a stop. Then his mind went blank, recognition lay in her eyes, and he was sure it lay in his._

"_Rin?"_

"_Squall"_

_Neither knew how long they stood there in the hallway of the castle. Neither really cared, all they knew then, was that the dreams stopped. After that, no longer were they plagued of the past, but of the present._

* * *

Link III

_The day he became a member of the official Royal Guard was the day that Cloud had also passed. They along with several others were forced to come to their own celebration ball. Squall didn't really want to go but, Rinoa dragged him there, and not that he was going to say it, but she looked really, really hot. She had a lot of complements that night. Luckily all he had to do to stop any one, any man, from doing anything other than that, was to give them one of his patented glares, the one that affected everyone… except for Rin._

_Cloud was also there with Tifa, over the years she had slowly chipped away at his past, the one no one knew of, so that he could at least somewhat live in the present. Zack was there, he had graduated two years prior and was there to congratulate them with Arieth by his side. Yuffie and the Princess were there someplace too, probably bugging Cid in the Royal Air Force section. He was one of the Instructors at the Academy so he was there to support his graduates as well._

_The girls had been out doing whatever it is that girls do when a familiar song began to play. He saw Arieth and Tifa and knew the two men standing beside him were doomed. Maybe he'd luck out. Rin didn't show up, it made him almost a little worried actually. He leaned against the wall with a wine glass in hand scanning the crowd. No luck. He looked to the stars above in the sky light._

_Everything after seeing that falling star seemed surreal like an incredible feeling of deja vu. He looked down and he saw her, only this time, he knew her and he knew her well. She raised her pointer finger towards the sky. This time he wouldn't make her drag him onto the floor, he would go willingly. He set his wine glass down and walked forward purposefully. So lost in their own world they danced a different dance than everyone else, though it was basically the same tune. They didn't notice that most had taken notice and stopped to admire the dancers. _

_Squall didn't really know when he was planning on asking, but at the end of that dance seemed pretty good. He had been saving up for a while. She started to walk of the dance floor but he held her there. She looked at him questioningly. He got down on one knee and realization flickered in her eyes, and they glossed over with unshed tears._

"_Rinoa will you marry me?"_

* * *

Link IV

_He slipped the Ring on her finger. A small lion with a sapphire between it's open jaws lay on top of it, the inside inscribed with two words that he had never truly spoken to her in this reality… I promise… His was much the same only with a design for a larger ring._

Leon stood invisibly watching the memory as he kissed this girl…

I'm… I'm married?

Then it came back. That dream of his, and then suddenly the scene before him was wrong… very wrong. The friends were wrong, his dad should be there… dad?

I'm an orphan, we all are…

* * *

Link V

_The doctor gave him a blue bundle, he looked down at his wife, this was the first time she had ever seen tears spill from his eyes. _

I… I'm a dad?

_He handed the baby to Rinoa's stretched out arms. Then the doctor asked._

"_What is his name?"_

* * *

Link VI

_The doctor gave him a pink bundle. He wasn't crying this time, but the tears were ready to spill._

"_I wanna see!" The little boy said. Squall gave the baby to Rinoa's stretched out arms as their little boy scrambled to see the red faced miracle. The doctor didn't have to ask this time. Their son asked for him._

"_What're we gonna call her?"_

* * *

Link VII

_It was the moment he had lost. He could remember every single detail of the day that Radiant Garden succumbed to the Heartless… everything but his last moment._

_He was running, he knew there was nothing left to do, he was running for Cid's ship. Everyone was there, except for his family, and Zack, and the Queen. Arieth looked very worried he no doubt did as well. _

"_Where's the Queen?" He received no answer._

"_The princess?" No one dared make eye contact._

"_Ansem?" Again no answer. They were dead. Then he heard a scream, one that froze his blood. He turned around only to see Rinoa covered in black, his son covered in black. His daughter was still fighting._

"_NO!" Squall Roared. Everything was hazy from there. _

"_We've got to go!" Cloud and Cid pulled him back as Arieth cried for Zack._

_Arieth had lost Zack. Tifa and Cloud had lost their son. Squall… he lost everything. Again. _

_Cid lifted off, but the heartless would not relent. A few managed to cling to the ship to slide in… only it wasn't just a heartless that came, it was a portal and the heartless dove strait at Tifa who was standing right in front of it. She fell through, without a second thought, Cloud disappeared into the portal too._

_It was silent then. Cid looked back to his controls after seeing what had occurred in the cabin of the Gumi ship. Things were under control for the most part… all he had to do now was find a suitable planet to live on, it had been easier than expected. Then he heard the words, hardened words. Words that made Yuffie and Arieth's last remaining shreds of composure crumble._

"_I'm no storm… just a coward… Call me Leon."_

* * *

Link VIII

Leon stood in darkness. But there was a light that illuminated the surrounding area. It was not Hyne. It was his personal light. The one he had been living without for far too long. It was not the younger one from his dream… no this was his light. Her hand rested on his cheek as their eye's met. He wasn't breathing, nor was his heart beating

"Squall." She said his name and it released him from his self induced prison. He let out a shaky breath, unable to keep the smile from spreading across his face. Hallucination or not, she was his.

"Rinoa." Her hand snaked around to the back of his neck as she leaned up. He complied and met her midway. If he was ice, she was the flame, as always. As they deepened the kiss, their unnecessary breathing became ragged. It had been so long for both of them to feel this. The connection of a sorceress to her knight through space and time, though convenient, and at times surpassing the closeness that making love provided; still nothing could compare to her lips on his. What he wouldn't do to stay here forever.

She smiled against his lips as they both slowly, reluctantly made their way out of their kiss. Squall's chin rested on Rinoa's head which rested on his chest. Both just content in the moment. A moment, a year… time did not exist.

"Soon… Soon you'll be with me." He leaned back questioningly. His face twisted in pain and regret.

"I forgot."

"It wasn't you're fault. Some things just needed to happen first." He looked at her in longing.

"When you come, You'll be taking over for Zach… You'll have to fight… You'll have to lead… It's a war that never starts but never stops… with plenty of time in between to call our own. You can't know what you're getting into until it's too late. I don't want you to have to go through that, but it will make our chance of winning that much greater. Will you be ready."

She didn't make eye contact with him, afraid that answer was no, and at the same time fearing it was yes. He lifted her chin until their eye's locked.

"I love you." Her tears did not exist and thus could not fall, but if they could, they would.

"As, I love you." She replied, with all the sincerity she had.

"I'll be waiting for you. If you come here, you'll find me…"

"I promise" They said it at the same time, promising each other as they never had in this universe, that they would be there for the other. Hallucination or not, he would be ready, he would be willing, and he would lead, he would lead them to victory.

Their lips met again as his world was enveloped in blinding light. The after affects of a life spell. Had he truly been so close to death? He opened his eye's as he adjusted to the light and saw two sets of eyes examining him. A blond boy with blue eyes and Arieth. He sat up, they had been looking for her everywhere.

"Arieth!" Then his head decided to yell at him for getting up so fast. He was left in darkness, silence, and unconsciousness. Just for a little while longer, he would be alone.

* * *

"_HYNE!" It was risky coming here, the figure hadn't been back to Kingdom Hearts after her last… disagreement with the Council. They had woken up some time ago, and had not pursued her presence or her plan again. But going back into the Lion's den wasn't per say the smartest thing she could have done. But Hyne had crossed the line. The line she SWORE she'd never cross. Her emotional attachment had gotten in the way and she had done the undoable. She had made Leon remember. Yes, he would have in the near future, but not now. There was too much left to do and it couldn't be done in the time that was now given. Leon remembering was the offset of so many things to come. But it had come too soon._

"_Yes Infinicia?" Her voice was calm. Hyne knew her birth name, her organization name, and the name she inherited for so many loops of time. But she had never referred to herself as Ultimicia. Because she wasn't, and never would be her. Thus she had named herself. She was not the first, she was not the last, but she was the sorceress for the seemingly infinite time in-between. The figure would answer calmly to no other name, and she was anything but calm. No need to make the girl angrier._

"_You know damn well why I'm here! I'm not ready, the universe is not ready!" Hyne merely looked at her with a steady calm only a mother could._

"_You have to be ready, you're the only one who can't seem to see it."_

"_See what!?" The figure yelled._

"_You've been destroying more planets at a far quicker pace than you have in the past. You don't have much time."_

"_It's my universe, I have as much time as I need."_

"_Really? Your universe?"_

"_I created it, so yes."_

"_You didn't create it, you caused it. This is no more your universe than it is mine!"_

"_You still had NO right!"_

"_I had every right!"_

"_Loose the goddamn mother complex and your goddamn lover complex and this will go a hell of a lot smother."_

"_Well if you would just take your knight this wouldn't be a problem!" Hyne admonished._

"_I don't have a knight to take!" The figure screamed, water coating her eye's._

"_Then what's the point! Why do this when the pattern will just repeat?" The figure fell to her knees the yelling driving her to tears. Hyne dropped to her knees as well and once again gave the comfort that no other being could give._

"_It doesn't matter where he's from, or where he will be, just that you have him. That alone will prevent your decent as Ultimicia. And the real one will take her rightful place."_

"_I… I've been alone for so long."_

"_So why not take the chance and change it?" The figure, her face contorted in pain, looked to her mother._

"_I can't. I…"_

"_You must."_

"_Not now."_

"_No, not now. But eventually." The figure lowered her head and replied,_

"_Alright."_

"_Good, now go. Before the rest of the council get's here." The figure walked away after a final embrace. Sometimes Hyne was the only one that the figure would take any shit from. And more often than not, she did need a kick in the ass. The figure knew that in order to keep this from repeating she would have to find a center, a source of calm, a ground in reality. The question now was… could she find that ground, could she take away their future? Two future's for the price of keeping reality where it belongs… the answer was yes._

_Tick tock_

_Tick…_

_She didn't have a whole hell of a lot of time…_

_Time was short._

----------------------

End Book One

-

To be continued

----------------------

AN: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA!!

And here we are, book two coming up next. That's when the action really starts… well ok, chapter two or three of book two… but still, we're getting our head out of the water… R AND R PEOPLE!!!! Wooooo Hooooo!


	12. First Letter Apology

Book Two summery: As the pieces fall into place the war within Kingdom Hearts between Fate and Destiny truly begins. Leaving the islands with Riku, Sora and Kairi will soon meet their shadows as their protector continues her eternal fall from grace. Time is short.

--------------------------------------------------

**Kingdom Hearts: Fate's Final Fantasy**

--------------------------------------------------

**First Letter**

----------------------------

**Apology**

----------------------------------

Dear Children of Fate

So… You're still here? Congratulations… confused yet? Or perhaps you've figured a few things out… Oh how I envy your ignorance. But there is still much more to come. Our hero's lives are about to be destroyed, their view in life altered beyond repair. I wish so much, that it wasn't necessary… but it is.

This is a chronicle of things that once were, things that could still be. Continue on, my dearest friends… For unlike so many times before. The future is not certain. You must understand the past to learn from it… This past is thousands of years old and yet, these circumstances exist in the future… at least, a broken one. That can never happen again. The Chaos that is Destiny can never Rule. Forgive me children of Fate…

Let us continue.

-------------------

AN: Next chapter is up tomorrow.

And not that I can tell you yet… cause that would ruin a lot… but "The figure" has her own theme song now… heheheheheh.


	13. CH 1: Final Rest Chain of Memories

AN: Book two… bout time. And no I didn't mean for it to come out to be ten chapters, it just kind of did. So here is where our hero's are finally being pulled into the mix. And just a small warning… lots of people and lots of places for lots of reasons.

And just kind of a side note, (Link V) goes well with "Final Fantasy VII Son of Chaos" From OC ReMix, it can also be found on Youtube…

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Kingdom Hearts: Fate's Final Fantasy**

---------------------------------------------------

**Book Two: Hero's Legacy**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Final Rest - Chain of Memories**

----------------------------------------------------------

"_Sora…_

"_Sora. You need to remember, but you can't. Not without forgetting everything else. So I have to show you instead."_

* * *

Link I

_The castle stood high and ominous. Sora stood outside as a cloaked man floated beckoning as he retreated towards the entrance. Sora, Donald, and Goofy entered with trepidation._

_Sora stood in darkness as a light permeated the area behind him, slowly coming closer. Sora turned to face this light. He stood shocked._

"_You don't remember me, but I remember you. My name is Naminé." Two pieces of information he had forgotten came careening back into his mind._

"_Jiminy left a note to Thank Naminé in his journal. We found it after we woke up. Is that you." She nodded in the perfect silence marred only by their breathing. "And you're the one that opened the portal for us, and… Kairi's nobody aren't you?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then how are you here now?"_

"_In time Sora. But first you need to see the enemy you don't remember ever fighting." _

"_What are you…?" Naminé cut him off. _

"_Just watch." And Sora watched, as the time between when he saw the castle to the time he woke up slowly began to fill in._

_

* * *

_

"C'mon fella's." Mickey exclaimed as he stood in front of the terminal. Tron said that Cid had fixed things on the User side of the terminal. So it should be an open connection. They had sent Donald's hat through first. It had arrived safely and intact. Now they could only hope it would be the same for them.

"Send my thanks to the rest of the Users."

"Will do, a'huck." Donald and Mickey nodded in consent. One moment they were in the IO tower, the next they were frozen data being rebuilt in the real world. Then they were no longer frozen.

What they arrived to was a hyper, near hyperventilating Yuffie spitting words out faster than could be understood as Cid tried to calm her down. Cid briefly looked at the three who had just returned.

"Ohthankgoodness!" Yuffie squealed. She ran to Donald and picked him up. He squawked in surprise as she continued her rant.

"Leon'shurtandAriethisdoingherbesttokeephimalivebuthermagicisn'tlikeyoursandyoucanhelphimwithyourmagic!"No one understood her. Cid spoke for them all.

"Say that again, but half as fast." Yuffie huffed and gulped in air.

"Leon is hurt and Arieth is doing her best to keep him alive but her magic isn't like your's and you can help him with your magic so he doesn't die!" They all froze

"Lead the way!" the king answered. With that all five took off towards Merlin's house.

* * *

Link II

"_Forgive me, please." Naminé asked. Didn't she know who she was talking to?_

"_It's in the past, you fixed it… so Thank you. The thing is, what does that have to do with me now?" He had seen everything. The cards, the replica, the slow replacement of Kairi with herself and his own decision to get his memories back. He saw Marluxia he saw the battle. All through eye's that were not his own. Naminé quickly answered his query._

"_Marluxia, Xemnas, Maleficent… They're not dead."_

"_WHAT!" Naminé was silent and held a look that told him she wasn't joking. He let it sink in. Then asked, "Xehanorts heartless in there anywhere too?"_

"_He… He's not dead, but he wont be bugging us. All of them are under a group called Destiny. And Ansem… Xehanorts Heartless, became Riku's heartless and he, his own Nobody. Rather opposite of becoming your own heartless, like you and Kairi. But that Heartless was ripped from Riku when he regained his true form, Xehanorts heartless now resides as a member of Destiny, in Kingdom Hearts. A battle you can't understand is waging there and we are loosing."_

_Inexistence vs. Subconscious_

"_So why are you telling me now?" Sora didn't understand half of it, he knew. But from what he knew… his life could never be normal. He just wasn't born for the normal._

"_You saw a star go out."_

"_Yes."_

"_Tomorrow you'll likely receive a letter from the king"_

"_The king?" She nodded her head._

"_You won't have to wait long." It was silence in a lit darkness. And Sora couldn't help but ask._

"_How do you know all of this?" She smiled knowingly._

"_Wake up Sora, time to go to the Island." She disappeared resuming the unbreakable pitch black. Then his eye's shot open._

"Wake up lazy bum!" He was being violently shaken.

"Alright, Alright." He said groggily but still made no move to get up. Then his covers disappeared.He curled up in a ball until he was finally and very literally dragged out of bed. He landed on his feet his eye's still very heavy. Then he realized who was in front of him, and very, very close. His eyes were wide open and his gaze passed from her shoes all the way up to her eye's. It was assumable she did the same. He was wearing his Mog boxers. Both were suddenly very aware of his state of undress.

"Hey, Kairi did you get…" Riku popped his head in the doorway. He muttered something unintelligible, holding back a laugh as he grabbed Kairi's arm as he dragged her stumbling out of Sora's dorm.

"Take a cold shower!" Riku yelled teasingly. Then he closed the door. Sora looked down in embarrassment…

A cold shower it was.

* * *

"_Naminé informed him?" The semi-short figure answered._

"_Yes, and Leon is being taken care of."_

"_Good… How is Destin's battle at the Castle That Never Was?"_

"_It was taken. Maleficent and Pete escaped. Kuja and Ulti are remodeling as we speak. Sephiroth has managed to extract the three brothers and is waiting for them to wake up. It seem they are taking steps to make that planet the 'Vessel' all of Jenova's offspring seem to be after." The tall figure answered._

"_Lovely." The figure stood there lost in thought as to of their next move when the Tall Figure overstepped his bounds as he so often had._

"_How did you're discussion with Hyne go?" She knew what he was really asking. She kept her eye's distant not looking at him._

"_I'll find one… I'm just not sure how." No more was said on the subject. He stood back satisfied by her answer. She may not know… but he had a pretty good idea who it would end up being._

* * *

Merlin and Yen Cid had been arguing for a good half hour. It had been quiet, but just the same, it seemed rather hostile. Then the door burst open. Cid, Yuffie, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy plowed into Merlin's house. Arieth sat on the bed next to Leon. He looked incredibly pale, and she incredibly worried. Arieth smiled as Yuffie embraced her in a bear hug and Cid put his hand on her shoulder briefly in a reunion she had been avoiding. But Leon needed help, and it wasn't his time yet. That much she knew. Because she would be the first to go.

Somehow Merlin and Yen Cid were so wrapped up that they hadn't noticed the intrusion. Who knows what they were talking about. It occurred to Donald that their magic would be more powerful than his own. So why was he being drafted? His gaze turned from the arguing sorcerers to the woman who now spoke. She looked worn and guilty.

"Donald I wish I didn't have to ask this but can you take over for a little while." He gave the two arguing sorceress a last glance and nodded to Arieth.

"What do I do?"

"Do you know Regan?" The duck thought about his latest studies…

"Yeah, but it's low level."

"That's alright, I just need you to cast Regan on him, ten minutes later someone needs to inject some of this," she held up a bottle, "into his IV line. Fill the syringe to the top line and that will be enough. Twenty minutes later repeat the process." Donald nodded as Goofy took the bottle and syringe and looked at it carefully.

"Gwarsh, what is it miss Arieth?" she smiled as she got up and Donald took her place.

"It's a personal concoction, a mix of antidote and holy water. It cleanses the blood of toxins and rejuvenates the organs." Goofy nodded in acknowledgement, "If anything happens, wake me up, I'll be next door." Mickey nodded and rushed to ask before she left,

"How long has he been like this?" Arieth sighed, her sleep deprived eye's telling of her current state.

"Ten hours since Scrooge McDuck found him. He ran into town and grabbed Yuffie. Apparently while they had their back turned, he just disappeared. A young boy arrived with him where I've been and… transported us back here. He stayed until Leon woke up, but was gone immediately after. Leon was conscious for less than five seconds, but he was alive. It had taken me several life spells and more than a few Curaga's to get him stabilized before that. Now we just need to keep him stable until he wakes up." They nodded as she left.

They sat there in silence as Merlin and Yen Cid continued their near silent bantering. It wasn't long before Merlin turned to the three, clearly exasperated.

"We'll be off for a bit. See you soon." Yen Cid sighed and they both disappeared. Yuffie could not help but laugh a little. Cid, Goofy, Donald, and Mickey all stared at her, probably questioning her sanity.

"And I thought the only one who could piss Merlin off was you, Cid." With that Donald joined in.

"Maybe it's just the name." Goofy and Mickey chuckled at that. And for several hours they stayed and Cared for Leon as they talked with Cid and Yuffie of the current state of affairs.

The hospital was almost fully operational, the town residency was expanding so that all the newcomers could have their place rather than be stuck together in a small area. Everyone volunteered here there and everywhere, each to their own abilities. Leon may be aloof, but somehow he managed to keep the town from drowning and falling into chaos. People were already asking where he was at. Though he could be gone for extended periods of time, people usually knew, at least through word of mouth, where he was. He helped everyone even though he preferred to be alone. He was there for people to look up to even though he seemed unable to see himself as most everyone else did. If the town were to lose him… Neither Cid nor Yuffie could guess at what would become of Radiant Garden.

* * *

"_They're right, you know." The short figure said._

"_I know."_

"_So what are you going to do?" The figure gave her a pointed look. "Leon and Squall are hardly the same person, you don't expect him to take over for him, do you?"_

"_Just for a short time, It wont be long after Leon leaves that Radiant Garden will be ready to be collected." The short figure sighed._

"_You think too highly of him." The figure smiled,_

"_Perhaps, but…" her explanation was interrupted by someone calling her by her full organization name._

"_Yes." She replied darkly, she hated that name. She turned around. Yen Cid was giving her an apologetic look and Merlin looked furious._

"_Someone's going to get it." the short figure whispered in a sing song voice. The figure nodded to her dismissing her. Merlin could be difficult to deal with, when he wanted to be._

"_I'd like to know a few things." She raised her eye brows at him, already knowing what she would and would not divulge. She nodded and let the bombardment begin._

* * *

It had seemed like days. For all she knew, it had been days. They had all taken turns following the bottle, then going out and about and coming back. But now Yuna, Rikku, and Pain all sat on the bottle as it floated. They had seen the moon rise and fall a few times, but for the first time, they saw the beginning of a sunrise.

"It's beautiful." Yuna stared into the distance sensing she was close to her goal.

"Yeeeaaaahhh." Rikku sighed into the wind with a silly relaxed smile on her face.

"Hmm." Pain nodded her head in agreement for once.

"Something's close, I think." Rikku and Pain looked at her oddly.

"What is it Yunie?"

"Something good. But also, something bad."

"So we go prepared." Pain stated.

"Yes, we go prepared… but If I tell you to leave. You'll go back to Twilight town and Radiant Garden, won't you?" This had both Pain and Rikku looking at her in concern.

"Why would we need to do that?" Pain asked.

"I don't think you'll have to, but just in case… promise me." She looked at both imploringly. And both nodded.

* * *

Link III

It was white. And then there were flowers, and floating bubbles, and haunting cries of the dead. Purple waterfalls surrounded the field, waterfalls that saw every ounce of life stream cover it's rocky surface… the Farplane.

"Get up my young brothers." Kadaj immediately sat up seeing Yazoo and Loz as well. But that was not the most important figure. Standing in his uniform, his Masamune drawn, hair floating in the wind, was Sephiroth. But most unnerving of his appearance was his eye's. It was perhaps something not meant for discussing now, as he had never truly met him, but…

"Sephiroth?" He nodded. "What happened to your eye's?" Sephiroth gave him a look that told him it was not his place to worry about it, the fact that he had eye's of separate colors, one was blue, the other brown, neither of which were fully infused with mako as his should be.

"It is no matter. What matters, is that you are here, and I am in need of your help." All three stood, all of them nervous.

"What do you require of us?" Yazoo asked.

"Come with me, and we shall have our planet to control. Come with me and help me destroy those that stand in our way of ruling the galaxy as we should."

"Finally, some action." Yazoo quickly slapped Loz on the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"For speaking out of turn Loz." Kadaj spoke.

"Oh, Sorry."

"You're forgiven." Silence. Though there was no debate, he drew the moment out examining the man he had once gone so far as to die for, without even meeting him.

"Lead the way."

* * *

Link IV

_Kimahri and Laguna stood looking out the window of Twilight Garden. Hayner Pence and Olette sat at the meeting table waiting for whatever it was that they had been called for._

_They heard a gurgling swoosh sound and they all jumped out of their seat to look at the source of the sound. A pool of floating blackness disappeared leaving two figures in it's stead._

"_Alex."_

"_Laguna." Laguna and Kimahri noted the second figure. The tall figure shook his head infinitesimally. They remained quiet, as he began to speak to the three._

"_Do you remember when you found the doubles? The idea that there was an alternate Twilight town?" They nodded their head yes unsure of where this was going._

"_Well there was, it was a computer program that has long since been destroyed. But there were a few things that you're duplicate selves learned in that town, that you too must learn."_

"_Like…" Hayner waited. The tall figure sighed. How to tell a couple of kids, that their lives were about to end… at least as they knew them. The semi-short figure continued for him._

"_Like what it is to have things taken from you, when you can't do anything about it on your own."_

"_What can't we do on our own?" Olette asked._

"_You can't fight and win, the coming enemy on your own. It will take what is yours and smash it to pieces and there is nothing that you can do on your own to stop it." The tall figure answered._

"_Well then what do we do?"_

"_Don't do anything." The semi-short figure said._

"_What?"_

"_Why?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_If you do nothing, you will be safe. You will die, and you will go to Kingdom Hearts where your parents will be awaiting your arrival." All three looked at the tall figure like he had grown another head._

"_Parents?" Olette repeated._

"_Yes, I know you don't remember well, but before the worlds were torn apart you had parents. Once things were put together. Many parents disappeared, leaving similar characters in their wake."_

"_So you want us to do nothing, so we can see them again?" Pence deduced._

"_Yes, once there, I can't guarantee eternal rest, you may have to fight, in one way or another…"_

"_But you said Die." Hayner pointed out, finally snapping out of his reverie._

"_Yes, but you're heart will return to where all hearts begin and end and there you will remain yourself as the battle between Destiny and Fate continues." The tall figure once again answered._

"_So when is this going to be?" Hayner asked. The semi-short figure answered,_

"_With in the next two weeks or so… possibly shorter, possibly longer. It varies." No one bothered asking, 'what' varies. They just sat there realizing what was being asked of them._

_Something was going to happen, and they could avoid death, but these strangers were asking them not to. They were asking them to die. They would meet the parents they had no memory of… and they would likely have to fight some war…_

"_And if we don't?" Pence asked._

"_Then you live longer, living half a life… and you die for real." They remained silent processing the request. The two strangers were slowly becoming impatient._

"_At least think about it." The semi-short figure pleaded. With that, the two figures left._

"What the hell was that." Hayner spat at the Headmaster.

"That is your chance to live on. To avoid the real bloodshed. The lives lost to the corporeal enemies that exist in this galaxy that will gladly steal your heart, your mind, leaving an empty husk behind." Laguna answered once again looking off into the distance through the window.

"So how will we know?" Olette questioned.

"Kimahri thinks, you will just know." He too looked out the window. The three students took their leave, questioning, just what the hell was going on, and how they fit in.

* * *

Link V

Seven chairs of thirteen where filled. Xemnas had his first chair. Marluxia had his eleventh chair. Sephiroth took the seventh, Ultimicia took the eighth, Kuja took the ninth, Seymour took the tenth, and Shuyin took the twelfth.

"And so we sit, as puppets no longer."

"And what do you mean by that Sephiroth?" Marluxia asked.

"We chose our destiny now. No god, no demon, no being shall decide for us." Shuyin answered. Looking to Sephiroth to insure he didn't step out of place. Sephiroth nodded his post consent.

"Throughout our cleansing of the castle, you have said nothing. Yet I assume you have a plan." Sephiroth smiled briefly.

"Oh, yes I have a plan. You will get you're revenge Xemnas, you needn't worry." Both Xemnas and Marluxia nodded impatiently.

"Have you're Khildren arrived?" Ultimicia asked Sephiroth.

"Yes, I will explain once they arrive. It won't be too much longer" He saw the questioning looks from their two tagalongs.

"There are three remnants of my kind that I will require. Puppets that will do no Good, but are not Bad enough to do what we must." He received quizzical looks from everyone from this. "They are the diversion… puppets in a play."

"And what act will they be participating in?" Kuja asked intrigued.

"The next act, why else would I have brought them?"

"And what is it that these children will be diverting." Marluxia was impatient for the details of their coming revenge.

"The Daughter of Hyne of course."

"A name?" Somehow Xemnas knew, the name would be familiar.

"Does the name mean so much to you?" He took their silence as an affirmative and gave them the name they would know her by, the name that would seal Xemnas in his involvement. "Her name is Navixathel."

"Navix!?" Xemnas snarled.

"I take it you know her?" Marluxia asked. Sephiroth did his best to hide his amusement.

"Know her? I thought she was dead!"

"No more than we are." Sephiroth answered him.

"Just what the Hell is going on?" Marluxia asked for Xemnas who was in too much rage to ask.

"Brother?" A new voice asked as the doors to the sanctuary opened.

"Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, take your places." Kadaj took the sixth, Yazoo took the fifth, and Loz took the fourth. Sephiroth made introductions.

"So will you tell us now?" Xemnas spoke, clearly unhappy that another held more power at the moment in his realm, in his home.

"First and foremost. I must give my brother's their assignment."

"What do you wish my brother?" Kadaj asked, slightly uneasy. Sephiroth smiled once again his time perfected disarming smile.

"It's simple really…"

* * *

Link VI

"Hey Riku wait up!" Rin watched as Sora ran after Riku leaving Kairi and Via. Tidus and Wakka were already headed out to the beach to play their underwater game and Selphie had run after them to Cheer Tidus on. The three were slowly following her.

"Do you ever get the feeling that something's coming. Something Bad?" Kairi hadn't meant to say it, but it was just something… a feeling she had been having ever since she had the key blade dream.

"All the time. Why?" Via surprisingly spoke.

"It's something I've had for about a week, and it won't leave."

"Maybe because it hasn't come yet." Rin guessed. Via nodded in agreement.

"But it is coming. And soon." Both Rin and Kairi looked at her.

"I just know." They sat on the beach looking out towards the game circle they had marked. Once again silence broken only by waves, permeated the air. Once again broken without thought.

"Do you know what that statue is for, the one we met at?" Kairi looked at Rin and answered to the best of her ability, which wasn't much.

"Not really, only that where ever Garden was before it came here, there was some sort of war within Time, or something. There's really no legend, just rumor and a few possible memories." Selphie plopped down next to Rin and continued.

"Yeah, it's only bits and pieces I've picked up, when I use my supper sleuth skills, of things that Cid has said when he talks with Irvine and Quistis… er, Instructors Kinneas and Instructor Trepe. And like Kairi said, it's not much. Just a war that extended, not through time, but into Time. Some artsy race decided to give the commander at the time a memorial for their trials as some sort of family honor his dad received from the race."

"And when did you find this out, again?" Kairi looked a little bewildered at the new information.

"Well I was early for class on the first day and Quistis left, so I followed her and she was going to see Cid, but he ran into her on her way to the elevator so she asked him, and that little bit is the basic summery."

"Huh."

"What is it Rinny?"

"Just… the timing doesn't make sense. It never does." The three others looked to Rin, unsure of her meaning. Once again they didn't talk. Even Selphie remained quiet. It was almost as if the atmosphere was weighing down on them, making silence something preferred. Something Via knew all to well to be more than true.

"Hey what's that?" Selphie yelped. She leaped up from her sitting position and ran towards the water line.

"Hey, Kairi, I think you're message in a bottle came back!"

"Hmm… But Sora…" He had it, it was in his room in his journal under a pile of school books. Kairi got up as did Rin and Via.

"See." Kairi took it in her hands and rotated the bottle. She had to stifle a gasp.

"Well, I'm going to go find Sora and give it to him." It wasn't a lie.

They all nodded, Via with a small smirk. With that Kairi took off with Selphie yelling after her…

"Have fun making out!" She would have chuckled, but she was running too fast, she had a message to deliver.

* * *

Link VII

"_You won't be able to get a hold of us, but if you ever find a message in a bottle with my seal, it's from me."_

"_And if it doesn't have your seal?" Sora smiled to cover the pain. Because talking of them leaving… it hurt. Even if they said they wouldn't leave for a few days, it was still years too soon. But that was life, he wouldn't see the friends he had on other worlds either, the king, Donald, and Goofy fit into that category all too well._

"_Well, I don't know. I guess you'll just have to check and see. You never know who you'll meet!" And that gave Sora a true reason to smile, he looked to Kairi._

"_Yeah." Somehow Sora and Kairi lost themselves in each others eyes. They no doubt heard the coughing, the clearing of the throat, or the quacking snigger, but they ignored it. Sora was far too lost in his own mind to bother paying attention. How far they had come. Kairi found him, and brought him home. But what was that door? That door home, to the light, to her…_

_His thoughts were interrupted by Riku finally resorting to messing his hair up. Oddly enough, that was enough to grab Sora's attention as much as it would a girls, if not more so._

"_Hey!" Sora turned to Riku, breaking the hold their eye's had on each other resulting in both Kairi and Sora to grow rather red in the face both casting their eye's downward. Sora's question of the door and his anger at Riku immediately overcome by embarrassment. _

_It had been the day of their arrival. Their return, when they started forgetting. Or rather, they had already forgotten, it was just something they became aware that they had forgotten. Things were different though they could not put down what it was. Even the King had noticed a change in atmosphere even though he had never been to the islands before. It was just how things felt._

_How everything felt, but they had become accustomed to it, Riku had slowly faded into a shell, still participating in life, but not living… Almost as if he was acting the part, as if he were a memory…_

* * *

Link VIII

Sora was jolted from the memory as Riku said without moving.

"Come on Sora, race you to the Paopu fruit tree." They had been laying on the sand listening to the waves and the waterfall behind them. Riku could sense there was something Sora wanted to tell him, but Sora was having difficulty putting it into words.

"Sora?" Sora sighed and just blurted it out.

"The stars are disappearing again." They were silent for a moment.

"I know." They lay there looking into the blue cloudy sky.

"It's been a week."

"It hasn't been normal though."

"No… If we have to leave, Kairi is coming. We already talked about it." It wasn't unexpected, but it wasn't necessarily the best idea either. Yes Kairi could more than hold her own… But she was a princess. Though he had to admit, it would be easier to ensure she didn't fall into the wrong hands, they could keep their own eye's on her. The silence grew, though not uncomfortably.

He felt so much more assured of himself when he was surrounded by darkness. After having tasted it after having been without it… he felt alive. He was alive. He was whole, and broken at the same time. But without the darkness, he was nothing and any decision he made, he would always second guess.

When Via was around, he felt that. He felt alive and held half of her pain, the pain of the planet as it died, as the darkness corroded the life stream. Sharing that pain was unlike anything he had ever known… well it wasn't like anything he'd known, when the other was actually somewhat relieved that some of the pain was gone. _She_ thrived on pain, she didn't share it because it was her own. _She_ didn't want to impose the pain on others, it was a self inflicted punishment for her countless years as a member of Destiny. But sharing Via's pain made him feel not quite so broken… like he was worth something.

"Riku?" Riku was thrown out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"That's alright, isn't it?"

"What?" Riku had completely forgotten what they were talking about.

"Kairi…" Riku smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, that's fine. Just as long as you keep her with you, always." Sora nodded and smiled back.

"Always… Now what was that about a race?" Riku was up in a second and took off running.

"HEY! NO FAIR!" Sora was up and running after him, both laughed. Riku flew threw the shack door and as it swung back into place it hit Sora in the face knocking him on his rear.

"Ow!" He got back up and ran up the stairs and across the bridge. Riku was already sitting silently on the tree branch looking off into the distance as the sun set, remembering; _the sun was low in the sky, the three friends talked of unreachable lands beyond the sea… _but that was before the world was taken by heartless. But now, without help, other lands were still just as unreachable. Sora hopped over the branch and stood leaning back on his hands holding his head against the tree branch. He looked to Riku questioningly, and Riku answered the unspoken question in his own way.

"Nothing's changed, huh?" Both stared at the sunset. Sora replied off handedly, knowing full well that Riku spoke of the setting, the isolation, not the situation.

"Nope. Nothing will." Riku sighed remembering his ambitions before being sucked into darkness. A raft really wouldn't have taken them that far.

"What a small world." Sora looked at his friend and smiled at the sentiment. But still, no matter how small their own world was, it was still part of a world much bigger, the universe.

"But part of one that's much bigger." Riku smirked.

"Yeah." The friends shared a contemplative silence once more. Sora had been wondering all day after Naminé's revelation, if Riku had known about his time in Castle Oblivion, if he had, what had he been doing. It was a subject, they just didn't touch, his time in darkness. It was as untouchable as his emotions were, because, Riku by all rights, as Naminé had put it, was his own Nobody. Did his friend not just fall into a shell, but was the shell itself. Did he feel, because if he didn't, he was a very good actor, especially as of late. But those weren't questions he could ask, not yet anyway. So he went with the question he had wanted to ask but had always forgotten.

"Hey Riku… what do you think it was… the door to the light?" Riku looked at him slightly shocked at the question, but chuckled at his friends brain, it didn't always shoot strait. He jumped from the branch and turned to face Sora, and pointed at his heart.

"This." It was something he had contemplated before, how their escape was made possible from the darkness. Kairi had reached out for Sora's heart, and his reached back. It was almost like something you would find in a fairy tale, then again. Most of their life for the past three years was a tale of the unbelievable.

"This?" Sora put his hand over his own heart and looked at Riku questioningly. It was something that Sora would have to figure out for himself. But Riku gave him an answer, albeit, a cryptic one.

"Yeah. It's always closer than you think." Sora dropped his hand and smiled. His friends were always close by, if not in body it was in spirit, in his heart. It was something that had once won the key blade from Riku, before Xehanort heartless fully possessed him. His friends were his strength. And the door to light… light was that strength.

Before the conversation could continue, Kairi called,

"Sora! Riku!" They both turned their heads. She was running towards them with a bottle in her hands. She stood before them panting facing downward as she caught her breath.

"Hey, what's up?" Kairi looked up and held out the bottle.

"Look." There was a rolled message in it, much like Kairi's had been. And it had the King's Seal on it. He remembered what Naminé had told him… they would likely receive a letter from the King today…

"From the king?" He grabbed the bottle greedily, popped off the cork, and shook the message out. He unrolled the message and started reading, Riku and Kairi reading over his shoulder.

_Time is short._

_-----------------------_

HAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!! Yes, we're getting to the good stuff. And yes, that was the last scene after the credits of KHII, I hope it fit. Until next time… R and R


	14. CH 2: The Grandfather Paradox

AN:** READ ME!** First off, sorry for the god awfull long wait... grrrr, my muse likes to hide from me alot. Anyway there is something hinted at in this chapter that will hold some plot value in the future… this will be mentioned again when we get to the point that it is relevant but just the same, seeing as it is kind of important, though you are destined not to know for a while….

…IF you want to try and figure it out… Go to Angel Sorano's fanfic site… hunt around there as this is based upon an idea she came up with (yes I have her permission.) or at least the first person I had ever heard such an idea from, and it fit soooo well with an idea I had mulling around in the back of my head… so….

Go see Angel Sorano (She's like my one reviewer nowadays… sigh,) Give her props for me peoples!!!!

Minor note: just in case you forgot. Via's full name is Via Lethan… (that's how "the figure" refers to her.)

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Kingdom Hearts: Fate's Final Fantasy**

**--------------------------------------------**

**Book Two: Hero's Legacy**

**---------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: The Grandfather Paradox**

----------------------------------------------------------

_Sora, Riku, Kairi, _

_Time is short. By the time this reaches you, I'm sure you will have already noticed that it's happening again. The stars are going out. Donald and Goofy are accompanying me to find out what's going on, but I regret I may have need to summon you once again. I hope it doesn't come to that. You shouldn't have to deal with the darkness. But just in case, be ready._

_The _O__O _King _(^_^)

------------------

"I'm going!" Kairi interrupted the silence. She wanted her say in now.

"I know." Sora resigned. They looked to Riku who was looking out to sea, to the horizon, the unknown. This had never been their battle, yet they were chosen, not at random, but because they had the ability to do what had to be done. Not many had that. Sora rolled up the letter and put it back in the bottle.

"It's inevitable that the good shall fall and the evil shall rise." All three sets of eye's shot across to the start of the bridge back to the island.

"What do you mean by that?" Sora asked almost angry at the sentiment of Via's words.

"The good could never rise if they did not first fall. For this you do need to be ready."

"For what?" Kairi asked.

"So that when the evil does rise, you can fight your way back up as the phoenix lives from it's own ashes." Riku looked at her in the eye.

"Who are you?" She looked at him and turned away back towards Rin who was waiting for her, leaving them with a few parting words.

"No one in particular. Just a stake in the crumbling peace."

* * *

"Those Imbeciles. They will pay!" It was the fourth time she had said it. Meanwhile Pete just laid around waiting for her to stop saying it and come up with something for them to do. It had been hard enough to clean out all the heartless from the inner circle of the castle. They hadn't bothered with the outer circle, there were far too many, and it was a good defense against intruders. But they had gotten their butts kicked by the new bad guys, and some of the old ones too. They had gotten passed the heartless outside and made their life miserable.

"Get up, we're leaving." Finally.

"Where are we going?" She gave him a glare that made his ears flatten against his head.

"To the closest door to our castle. Twilight Town."

* * *

"Kadaj, can't we just…"

"No."

"But…"

"NO!" Loz finally shut up. Yazoo smiled lightly at the exchange.

"Do you think our brother will be happy to see us?"

"He doesn't even know yet, all we are to him is a source of darkness. Hopefully we won't even have to deal with him." Kadaj answered.

"He's not even a threat, why bother?" Loz asked.

"He's under her protection."

"Aren't they all though?" Yazoo added.

"Yes, but he's easier for her to watch; the others exist in the light. It's not so easy to monitor the light when you're covered with darkness."

"So, we're waiting for her to be alone then?"

"Yes Loz."

"I'm gonna take a nap, let me know when we can kick ass." Yazoo and Kadaj rolled their eye's at their brother. It wouldn't be a long wait though. Get in, get out.

_He should have known better._

* * *

The three fairies hid in the bushes as the teenagers prepared to leave the island.

"Why couldn't we go say hi to Sora?" Rikku pouted.

"Are you sure he would remember us?" Pain asked.

"Hmph." Rikku looked away. Yuna smiled.

"I just wanted to see, he's… I'm not like I should be."

"Whadaya mean by that?" Rikku didn't understand Yuna's words.

"The boy with the blond hair, that was out in the water… he's the one I've been seeing, but I'm not like him… it wouldn't work." Tears fell down Yuna's small face as Rikku gave her a hug.

"Ya never know… either way I want to say hi to Sora." Pain opened her mouth to protest but Rikku continued. "Meanwhile, we can loot the place!"

"Sounds good to me." Pain nodded in acceptance

"Alright." Yuna put a smile on her face and they followed the teenagers to the boats.

* * *

"_I think I know what they're up to." The figure announced. The three looked at her appraisingly. _

"_Their prime target would be to kill Tidus… but he's one of the permanently protected at this point. They're going to probably see if they can't get Kairi without breaking any rules. They have Kairi, they lure Sora. Once he steps foot off the islands he's no longer immune and they kill him."_

"_Wait, why would Sephiroth want Tidus over Sora?" The short figure asked._

"_Killing Tidus will kill Sora which will kill Cloud then kill Riku and eventually kill Squall and in the end of things… kill us."_

"_Damn… Genetics suck." She laughed at the semi-short figure._

"_Sora is just as good as Tidus, the only difference being that Sora only exists in one of the four realities… it might not kill Cloud, and even if it did, it couldn't kill Riku, thus couldn't kill Squall, or us. But killing Cloud is the overall goal, so I doubt they would immediately pursue anyone beyond him."_

"_Question. Wouldn't that kill Sephiroth too?" The semi-short figure asked._

"_No, I could explain the entire genetics theory, but in the end, they have two separate strands of the same gene. Hojo considered Cloud a failure, but he was really better. He didn't have the base Jenova DNA. He had the Hero line for the base with Jenova strands infused here and there. The Jenova cell's unlike others didn't make him stronger, it made him weaker. As for Sephiroth's current situation, it's a gamble to hold the light without the matching darkness, but Sephiroth is smart enough, it would only be a small drawback compared to getting Cloud out of his head."_

"_And you're memory has held this…" The tall figure was looking at her with narrow eyes._

"… _For a very long time." She smirked._

"_All right, so why try and capture Kairi without breaking the rules, when they could probably do just the same with Sora?" The short figure questioned._

"_Sora is a more direct link, and it would be harder not to break the rules. With Kairi, she's a princess so by her own nature, the rules are far more…"_

"_Bendable?" The tall figure supplied._

"_Yes."_

"_What about Maleficent?" He continued._

"_We already made our plea to the three. Let them decide."_

"_We didn't talk to Seifer, or Fuu or Rai for that matter." The semi-short figure interjected._

"_It wouldn't have mattered. Seifer does whatever the hell he want's. He always has, and Fuu and Rai always follow without fail." They nodded._

"_So what next?" The short figure asked._

"_You tell me."_

"_Tidus is close. If she wakes him up. He'll remember… everything." The figure closed her eyes, knowing that nothing could be done without direct intervention._

"_All right. I'll let Lethan know." With that she was gone._

* * *

"Man, kinda feelin down, ya?"

"Know what you mean Wakka. Probably just the barometric pressure." Nearly everyone stared at Selphie in surprise. "What?" Rin smiled and chuckled at her friend. Via pressed her lips together to suppress her own chuckle. They were more right then they knew. They just weren't in pain because of it. She spoke up,

"Yes… a storm is coming. Soon." Riku looked at Via once again questioning her words. She had left the three standing there questioning her words. Perhaps her sanity as well. The rest of the day had proceeded as normal. There was sparring, swimming, talking, and in some cases… making out, then Sora and Kairi would get caught and endless teasing would ensue. But today felt heavier today. The pain was increasing as was his tolerance for that pain. He just wanted to know why. He want to know how.

"I like thunder storms." Sora looked at Kairi as he remembered the night he was first taken from the islands. She may like storms, but he hated them.

"I don't." Rin spoke up, matching his thoughts. Via looked at Rin with an amused smirk on her face. Rin looked back at her and rolled her eye's.

"Oh… shut up you!" Riku couldn't help but chuckle at that. "You too!" The trip back on the boats to the main island was rather quiet, the air as oppressive as ever. When they got back the sun was down, the light fading quickly as the clouds covered the sky. As they walked towards the Garden Via fell behind and walked with Riku.

"It won't be long."

"What won't?" Via sighed. Pulling Riku into this was the last thing she wanted to do. But telling him now would make things easier later, so she continued.

"Destiny's found a way to circumvent the compromise as much as Fate did." The brothers could come here as much as she could. She wasn't a part of Fate as they were not a Part of Destiny.

"So you're here because of _her_" He was smart enough to know what she meant by fate, he just didn't know who was coming from Destiny.

"In a manner of speaking." She knew he would be angry because of that so she let silence come between them until he could compose himself.

"What should we be expecting?" He asked her. She didn't know much.

"I don't know exactly. But you'll be getting your key blade back when they come." Using their own swords without the key to guide them would put them at a disadvantage that they could not chance.

"We can handle ourselves." She stopped and looked at him square in the eye.

"You might. But they can't. It's not in their nature, nor should it ever become a part of it." He thought about that. Sora and Kairi were born in the light, they were light… he was not. It was no contest. The darkness was stronger than the light, but the will of the light was stronger than anything darkness threw at it. As long as they were cut off from the key blades, cut off from knowing what was happening, they didn't have a shot at protecting themselves.

"So what, you're here to protect them?" She began walking again and he followed.

"As I said, I'm a stake in the peace. A bend in the rules to make sure the other side doesn't break them." He was confused.

"But you said that they…" Via cut him off.

"Yes, they have found a way to step foot in this world, but if they were ever to touch any of you, it would be a break… while on the islands." so that was the trick, to stay on the islands. The thing was, Rin was going to have to leave, she was going to have to enter a very dark and desolate place. If they found it before she could finish…

"Hmm, how soon until Rin will be able to bring back her Knight?"

"I'm going to have to rush it, there isn't enough time to be absolutely positive. Once I'm sure, that'll be it." He looked at her, confused.

"You? You're going to have to rush it?" She looked at him briefly then returned her gaze forward.

"She's in my charge." But she already had a protector.

"What was Auron for then?" She smiled.

"It was more so for him to watch over an old friend. If you haven't noticed, we have three fairies trailing us that are going to cause Auron a fair amount of trouble... Either tonight or tomorrow. Introductions will no doubt follow." Riku smiled grimly at that. It wasn't something he was looking forward too. Tidus had managed as Cloud and Squall had not. He had held off his past, living in the present.

"How'd they get here?" Riku asked.

"They followed the bottle." They continued in silence. It was interesting that they had found it and followed it. What was the point. How were they going to manage… a human and a fairy.

"Hey, you two need a room?" The two looked up to see Sora smiling at them a few meters ahead at the Time Memorial. Everyone else burst out laughing. Kairi especially.

"Shut up Sora" Riku told him faking a punch. Via walked by them, patting Sora's shoulder.

"Whatever kid."

"HEY!" She smirked as the laughing continued. She turned around unable to stop herself from joining in. Everyone was laughing and she looked to the sky as it opened and a soaking rain began.

Squeals and shouts were emitted as everyone rushed inside. A flash of lightning streaked across the sky as thunder cracked the air around her. She let the cold rain cover her, let it numb her senses to the pelting rain and merciless wind. She closed her eye's and just lived in the moment, just once letting her pain go as the world around her did the same.

She felt a hand on her arm and she slowly let her head fall forward and opened her eye's. Riku stood in front of her, as soaked as she was, no doubt feeling her pain. He nodded towards the entrance to the inside of Garden and she nodded her agreement. They walked slowly against the rain and wind as the lightning lit their way and the thunder sounded behind them. Sora, Kairi and Rin, were still waiting.

She kept her eye's down cast attempting a small smile still drowning in the pain she had released.

"Are you all right?"

"No, Rin. I'm not." They were struck by the honesty. Via looked to Kairi and Sora then back to Kairi.

"Kairi, do me a favor."

"Hmm?"

"Stay with Sora tonight." Her face twisted in confusion slightly. Via turned to Sora. "Don't let her out of your sight. If she needs to go to the bathroom, walk her to my room and I'll make sure she's safe." His eye's narrowed slightly but he nodded his head.

"Is that really…" She cut Riku off.

"Necessary? It might be premature. But it's better to be safe." Rin couldn't help but laugh at it. The situation wasn't funny, but where it could go… Via looked the two teens in the eyes. "Keep the hormonal teenager's caged… mostly. Alright!" She raised her eye brows appraisingly. Both began to blush and nodded.

"See you tomorrow then?" She nodded at Riku. He reluctantly turned to follow his two friends to the men's dorms. Rin and Via walked quietly to the women's dorms as Via's water logged shoes squelched on each step taken. They paused at Rin's dorm.

"Call if you need me. You're never alone."

"Hmm." She nodded and entered her dorm. Via went to her own dorm and changed. She grabbed her preferred sword and headed towards the training center. If anyone needed her, she'd know. There was no sleep for the damned.

* * *

Tidus was awoken from his restless sleep. He blinked his eyes in the dark. What he had woken from was beyond him. He looked to his ceiling as lightning flashed through his windows. His eyes were drawn to cross each other as he stared at the figure in front of him.

"Yuna?" He shot up sitting in bed. Maybe he was going insane. He heard giggling from someplace in his room. He reached over to turn his bedside lamp on. He turned to face the rest of his cluttered room. More giggling, it sounded like it was coming from his desk.

"He's not wearing a shirt." It was only a whisper.

"Hello?" He stood up getting out of his bed.

"He's not wearing PANTS!" it was the same voice and it was squealing quite loudly. He looked down as if to verify the fact. He had been very wet from the rain… he hadn't bothered to replace his boxers. He quickly grabbed his pillow and covered what his boxers otherwise would.

"You're awfully red." It was a lower voice, amused if nothing else at his reaction.

"He's fairly red too." The earlier voice said.

"Um… who are you?"

"Yuni go say Hi, he said your name." A small fairy appeared in front of him. It looked like the Yuna from his later dreams… except for she was flying, and small, and not human.

"You're real?" She shrugged her shoulders. And smiled looking away from his curious gaze. Two other fairies appeared in front of him. The one in black retorted,

"And you're naked?" His face flushed crimson.

"Tidus actually."

"So I've heard." He sat back down on his bed still looking at the three fairies.

"Do you remember?" He asked Yuna

"The pilgrimage and the life when you came back?"

"Yeah."

"Kind of. It's blurry. What about you?"

"Same." He didn't honestly know how to deal with this. It didn't feel like a dream.

"I kind of… um." He didn't know what he wanted to say.

"Have a girlfriend." That was not what he was going for.

"Ah… yeah that too." She smiled and giggled.

"That's ok. I like her. I'm not exactly human, but I just wanted to… I… thought…" She sighed, "I'm sorry we'll just… go." She disappeared.

"Wait!" the three were long gone. "Yuna… wait." He stared at the space where the fairy had just been. He felt something wet on his face. He moved his hand to his cheek and followed the trail up to his eye. He lay down hugging the pillow to his chest and burying his head into it. He could almost remember her smell. He fell back to sleep… the tears didn't stop for nearly an hour, by then the nightmare of the end had come. His family, his friends, ripped to shreds. His son… their son… his face would haunt his every night… his every day… literally.

* * *

Riku grabbed his sword as he headed towards the training center. He had tried to sleep, it wasn't that he was tired, he just couldn't settle his mind. Undoubtedly Via would be there as well. He hoped she wouldn't mind company. It might seem masochistic to search for the source of your pain because you want to be near it, but sometimes sharing that pain with someone else lessens the intensity over all.

It was quiet, in the sense that no one was around. Because of that quiet the echoes of rain could be heard easily. Every so often the pitter patter would be accented by a flash of light from windows in the main hallways or from windows high above the commons circle, followed by a loud rumble of thunder, echoing in the empty halls.

He walked down the windowless hall to the Training Center coming to a Y intersection. He turned right walking over a small ramp and several bridges over crystal clear water. No monsters came for him, a clear sign someone had taken down everything in sight not long ago. He continued to the end of the bridges following an unmarked trail that led off of the main path.

Through his time within darkness he had learned to be silent as he passed through a place where noise was easy to make, but others of darkness could sense their own kind. Via clearly didn't care that she had an audience, nor did Riku move to help her. If she wanted to take on two T-rexaurs at the same time, she could.

He leaned against a tree as he subtly changed the atmosphere around himself to blend in with nature so that no other enemies would sense his presence among them. He watched as Via struck skin thicker than jerky, dodged teeth sharper than any sword could hope to match, and jumped over tails swung with a force that could cause more damage than a fall from a three story building. She did so with grace, accuracy, and precision. Each move calculated, thought out in milliseconds, so quick it would seem only instinctual. But what instinct other than darkness did they really have?

The first of the two went down as she stood on the beasts head and thrust her sword through the left eye, pulling a trigger making the T-rex squeal in agony as it lost control of it's body. As it's head fell, the other T-rex swung it's tail at her as she fell. She quickly jumped from the falling T-rex onto the back end of the second beast, adjusting her balance as the second T-rex stopped moving, confused to where it's quarry now lay. Via ran up It's spin jumping onto it's head giving the second T-rex a similar fate to the first. She rode the head all the way down.

She bent down resting her hands on her knees as she caught her breath. Riku did not approach her, to do so now would be to accept death. She was on a high, an adrenalin high he did not have. He probably wouldn't be able to keep up with her in a fair fight, but seeing as she was worn down slightly. He still didn't want to approach her as she was, he let her have her moment of silent peace. A peace that was about to be broken by two Grats, she made no movement to destroy them. Did she sense him and expect him to play the daring rescuer? Highly unlikely, that didn't seem like her, besides, Grats were fools play compared to Rexaurs.

Against better judgment he snuck behind the two Grats as they began to split apart as to attack her on both sides. He sliced the first as Via finally turned and destroyed the second immediately going for the second Grat, now dead, her sword met Riku's as he blocked her from finishing a swing that would have severed his body in half. She looked from the meeting swords, her breath still not even, to the carrier of the other sword. Her darkness swirled into anger. Anger that could do a large amount of damage. Anger she was desperately trying to control.

"Do you take me for a fool?" She yelled. This was her arena, she knew every enemy that walked into it, apart from her shadow of darkness.

"No. Not after that display." He quirked an eyebrow as she struggled with her emotions, he could no doubt feel the struggle, he was trying to help. She closed her eye's and listened to the distant trickle of water, the snapping of branches, the distant rumble of thunder… Thunder that paralleled her internal ache. She took one final calming breath, opened her eye's and relaxed her stance, Riku did the same.

He noted her sword style. It wasn't what she used in class. It was a Gunblade of sorts. He had seen that kind of sword carried by only one man. Her blade was just as long but it was thinner than the revolver making it seem disproportionate. The handle looked adjustable, to change the angle that it was held at, swinging, and locking, from a hand gun to a revolver style. It was silver, though it looked almost translucent rather than reflective. It had blue and green liquid falling from it's tip to the ground.

"Nice Sword." She looked at it nonchalantly.

"It's my preferred form of destruction. It doesn't require strength or agility as much as it depends on training and concentration… Keeps my mind off of things." She turned from the scene of fading death to walk back to the normal path. They wiped their swords down then sheathed them.

"Shouldn't you be waiting for Kairi to go to the bathroom or for Rin to mercilessly knock on your door should she find something off?" It wasn't said condescendingly. He of all people knew what physical exertion and training did for the mind. She chuckled.

"If I'm needed, I'll know." He said nothing. They finished the circle heading back to the inner Garden. Via let him kill all the Grats they came across, he needed his own relief and she needed a break. After the last Grat in sight began to fade Via swept her figurative cloak of darkness away making her presence known once again to the enemies further in.

They both exited the training center on the opposite side of the Y intersection. They turned right leading back to the Garden's center. Before they entered the hallway Via stopped, motioning for Riku to do the same.

"When I said the fairies would cause Auron a lot of grief… I wasn't entirely accurate, they woke Tidus up. He will remember… has remembered." She let that sink in. "Auron will be the only one able to pull him out of his misery." He nodded. She knew his next question, and she knew she couldn't answer it truthfully. He knew that as well, but he asked anyway.

"Why are you telling me?" The closest truth she could come up with was avoidance and accuracy.

"Because you need to know." They walked in silence both brooding of what was to come. They went their separate ways in the dorms once again in silence. The thunder had ended and the rain was light enough that it was not heard inside the compound. The weather front had passed… but the storm was just beginning.

* * *

AN: As the old adage goes. Things have to get worse before they can get better… a lot worse. O.o the suspense!!!!

And as a side note… the chapter of explanations is still in the distant future… but I can explain the whole genetics thing. I know, here it is rather confusing but I've been thinking about this for a looooooooooong time. So for anyone who reads this and cares… how far in depth should said explanation be? Technical, or brief or somewhere in between? Untill I update again... R&R


	15. CH 3: Not Today

AN: Once again sorry for the wait. I was having a few time line/plot issues I needed to Iron out. They're not all taken care of, but the one's that needed to be taken care of at this point are. So enjoy the last chapter before things go to hell… quite literally.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts: Fate's Final Fantasy**

* * *

**Book Two: Hero's Legacy**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Not Today**

* * *

"Sephiroth? Why is it that nothing has been done? Why are you out on this slab of rock dancing with your sword as Sora gallivants around without a care?"

"Have you no patience Marluxia? Xemnas has managed to occupy his time without bothering me." Marluxia huffed in indignation "Is training all you do?" Sephiroth rolled his duel colored eyes.

"It is something that we all have been taking the time to go through, except for you of course."

"What's the point, our numbers outweigh theirs, and they are just children."

"Yes, children that have beaten all of us." Marluxia was now the one to roll his eyes."With a quacking mage, and a goofy knight, with the mouse king to boot, all of whom are occupied at the moment." Sephiroth sighed at Marluxia's lack of insight.

"Do you not remember how your companion reacted to the name Navix?" Marluxia nodded.

"She is quite possibly the most dangerous being to ever exist. Take the time remaining for what it is. If you do not you will be the first to die." Marluxia snorted and walked away indignant.

"I'm surprised you haven't killed him yet."

"He's just another puppet my dear sorceress. If he was anything less, he would have long ago been buried at my feet." Ultimecia laughed.

"And how much time do we have left before your khildren attack?"

"Not much, we should rest up."

"I'll inform the others." Sephiroth nodded.

Tick, Tock…

* * *

Sora slowly began his accent from sleep to the light of day. He went to curl up tighter to prolong his stay in bed only to find he was already wrapped up… around someone else. It's not as if he hadn't stayed with Kairi at night before, because he had. For one reason or another sometimes they just needed the comfort of being together. They'd remember what it was like… when Kairi chased after Sora, when she was locked in the Castle.

Sometimes their seemingly normal life would fade into the back ground when their attempts to forget failed. It had been less of a need as of late, and only a want. But last night, being told to watch over her, after everything that had happened during the week, with a "storm" on the horizon, their façade broke.

Once Riku left them in the room Sora closed the door leaning his head against the door frame. Images of himself kneeling in front of Saïx flashed through his head.

"Sora?" He turned to face her, leaning his back against the door. He didn't bother trying to hide his facial expression. He looked at her standing by herself in the middle of his dorm room. The desperation, the fear, the need… they were clawing their way up his throat.

"Kairi." He managed to choke out. She saw his face and hers began to mirror his. Sora walked forward wrapping his arms around her placing one hand at the base of her neck and the other at the small of her back. Their lips met with a gentle urgency as Kairi wrapped her arms around Sora's neck.

It was moments like these that they became more than an inexperienced and slightly awkward couple. They both had insecurities, and those would take time and maturity to get rid of, but in moments like these, the insecurities and the awkwardness melted away. They were the closest of friends, they were boyfriend and girlfriend, and they were something else:

A princess and her prince in shining armor.

Kairi really didn't know what Sora had been through on his search to find her, she didn't know what he felt when he couldn't find her, but when he broke down like this… she could guess. She felt tears fall down her cheeks that were not her own, their kiss deepened as his desperation to know that she was safe grew. Her love battled that desperation and fear down every time, leaving nothing but love and thankfulness in his eye's.

This time was no different. His lips brushed against hers a final time and he rested his forehead against hers reveling in their closeness. He wanted her closer, but for now, not letting her go worked just as well. They had brushed their teeth at his small sink and Sora threw on a pair of pajama pants Kairi had gotten him on one of the girls shopping trips. She put on a pair of his boxer shorts and one of his t-shirts.

They had fallen asleep in each other's arms quickly. Now that he was waking up he was loath to move. At some point in the night she had turned away from him, her back to his chest. He pulled her closer, she sighed and then giggled.

"What time is it?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." She turned back around resting her lips on the hollow of his throat. He swallowed hard and felt her smile against his skin.

"You didn't wake me up, I was waiting for you to wake up, lazy bum." He couldn't help but laugh at that, but he didn't move to get up, he just pulled her up and closer. He kissed her chastely, slightly wary of morning breath. She retaliated, tickling his sides. He tried very hard not to laugh, but that proved to be a useless gesture. He rolled onto his back and Kairi sat up kneeling placing one leg on each side of his torso. It could have been considered a compromising situation but Kairi was far too intent on making Sora beg for mercy… her original question still left unanswered.

"Alright, alright. Please…" She stopped letting him breath. Their eye's met… now it was a compromising situation. A loud knock made Kairi jump and she quickly scurried to a standing position on the floor. There was yet another knock at the door. She quickly looked out the eye hole in the door and opened it.

"What did I say about the hormones?" Via was standing with Riku behind her, both of whom were smirking. By now Sora had gotten out of bed and heard what Via said.

"How do you _do_ that!?" He exclaimed. She looked at her nails nonchalantly.

"I just know these things. Hurry up, you're late for breakfast, and don't open your window shades." With that Riku pulled the door closed.

"I wonder how long it's going to take them to hook up?" Kairi asked aimlessly, ignoring Via's strange window shade comment.

"Not too much longer, I don't think." He said without enthusiasm. She turned around to see Sora looking like a dejected puppy. She smiled.

"Later?" He looked up with hope.

"I can do later." She smirked. He smirked back.

* * *

Tidus wasn't sleeping at the table in the morning. He was staring blankly at the opposing wall. Selphie was quieter than usual occasionally glancing at Tidus with concern. He refused to make eye contact with anyone, even Wakka received his silent treatment. Gone was the carefree teenager; standing in his wake was an old man who had lost almost everything. And what he hadn't lost, he still couldn't have. An unnoticed tear fell from his eye and Sora broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Tidus, are you alright." The answer was an obvious no. But how else would one ask what is wrong. Sora's voice brought Tidus from his stupor and he gazed at Sora as another traitor tear fell.

"If you'll excuse me." He got up and left the table. Via didn't look up, but she whispered as he passed by.

"Auron's expecting you." He didn't acknowledge her, but she knew that he heard. Selphie made to get up but a gaze from Via held her in her seat.

"Let him be, he needs time."

"And you would know?" Selphie bit out. Via looked nearly pained to answer the question.

"When you wake up one day and realize you've forgotten everything that was important to you, once upon a time, even when it was staring at you in the face… you generally need time to process it on your own."

"What are you talking about?" Wakka asked. Via looked Wakka in the eye.

"Does the names Lulu or Vidina mean anything to you?" His eye brows scrunched up in confusion.

"No." Via's smile did not reach her eye's.

"They day they do is the day you will understand." She looked back down to her tray of nearly untouched food. The tension at the table was palpable. Riku, for once, found it uncomfortable.

"So… who wants to go to the island?"

"Not the island Riku." He looked at her with confusion as Selphie burst from her seat.

"Who are you to tell us what we can and can not do?" Via looked to Rin as Selphie got up from the table.

"Selphie." Rin's eye's were pained and pleading, but Selphie had made her choice. Selphie's eyes were hard and telling. Rin didn't bother getting up after her, though Wakka did.

"Good bye Selphie, Wakka." The tone was final making Wakka's step falter only slightly. Silence once again covered their table of five.

"Why can't we go to the island?" Rin asked.

"We can't go near the door, not today." Sora and Riku's head shot up and Kairi looked on with wonder.

"Why?" Riku asked finally.

"Because, it's going to open."

"What are you? Some omniscient being?" Once again Via's smile didn't reach her eye's.

"You're close Sora, but not quite." She looked up at them all pleadingly.

"Don't go outside, don't go near the windows, relax. I still need one more night before everything goes to hell. Please." She looked at them, her eye's resting on Rin. They all nodded their reluctant consent.

_They'll be here tonight. Be ready._

Via nodded her head. One more day. One more day before the islands died for the last time.

* * *

"So Maleficent, what are we doing?"

"We are recruiting an army you idiot!" It was times like these… which was almost all the time, that Maleficent wondered why she bothered to keep the large abnormal dog creature with her. He really was no use to her, except to blame everything on.

"Hey, think we could get some soldiers over there?"

"Where?" She sighed.

"Over there, in the big red, militaristic looking building." And it was times like these, that were in fact few and far between that she remembered why she kept Pete with her. Sometimes it took a simple mind to find the simple answer. She smiled.

"Indeed!" She spotted several children… teenagers more like it, as did Pete.

"Hey, you… with the short blond hair and pudgy friend!" Pete ran ahead of Maleficent, she rolled her eyes, but allowed it. Pete could have a slightly disarming personality.

"Yeah, who are you?" The blond boy spoke.

"We are friends, in need of assistance." Maleficent spoke quietly and as sweetly as she could.

"Yes! Take us to your leader… I always wanted to say that!" Both boys looked at the two newcomers suspiciously, but obliged them, showing them into the school, heading for Headmaster Laguna's office.

* * *

"_They aren't going to listen, and if Maleficent pulls from her stores of Munny…"_

"_I know Alex, but we had to try."_

"_So this is going to be a three way war then?" The short figure asked._

"_Oh no… It's going to be a lot bigger than that."_

"_What about Riku?" The semi-short figure asked._

"_We'll see tomorrow… what path he will chose. What path they all will."_

"_Shall I go to talk to Cid about it, or will you?"_

"_I would, but I have to get things ready for Rinoa, as soon as Squall is out of time compression, Leon will wake up… Hyne's still trying to pull the switch off, but I don't think it's going to work."_

"_I told you."_

"_I was wrong."_

"_What was that?" Navix glared at Alex,_

"_Whatever." Alex laughed._

* * *

He didn't know where Auron was and quite frankly he did not care. There was only one place he wanted to go. He needed something to take his frustrations out on. He needed a few Grats… maybe a T-rex or two to put him out of his misery. How easily his perception of life had changed in such a short time. How bitter the once care free teenager had become.

As he turned down the hallway towards the training center, none other than his former mentor stood leaning against the wall with his sword. The Caladbolg, it made him smile, or at this point it was more of a grimace. Auron gave it to him without a word.

"Hello old friend." Given how Tidus was looking at his sword, Auron took it as more of Tidus greeting his sword than himself.

"Come, let us fight." Tidus nodded. The walked in they killed a few Grats with relative ease. With his memories' return, so too did his knowledge of battle, though unfortunately not his experience. Tidus knew much, yet could not accomplish what, in his mind, he should have been able to.

They came to one of the training circles both men stepped inside preparing for battle, placing guard spells on the edges of their swords.

Tidus ran forward swiping his sword diagonally down towards Auron as Auron brought his sword up to meet Tidus'. Tidus sidestepped the block using the momentum of his sword to spin around and hit Auron in the back. Auron swung his sword around before Tidus could finish the blow.

"I had forgotten how fast you are." Tidus smirked.

"Keep up old man." Auron chuckled and they continued to spar. It wasn't competitive, it was release. It wasn't to forget, it was moving forward. But Tidus in the eye's of the universe was still young and still learning… in other words Auron won, having tripped Tidus flat on his face.

"That was cheating!" was Tidus' muffled protest.

"There is no cheating in life… only a battle for survival." Tidus groaned and got up retaking his battle stance, as Auron walked away.

"Hey!" Tidus ran to catch up, wheezing the entire way until they came to the small island surrounded by water, connected to the two sides of the center by a few bridges.

"You need to rest. You're 16 not 30 and you are definitely out of shape." Tidus snorted, but sat down on the small island, and began to catch his breath. Auron stood, and they stayed silent until Tidus had caught his breath.

"He reminds me a lot of you." Tidus pursed his lips.

"More like Yuna, I think."

"He's strong willed, but he has the nature of a sentimental fool. A good mix of both." Tidus chuckled.

"Yeah." Tidus listened to the trickling of water. Thinking of the day's of old.

"_Tidus don't keep him out long, he's not a fish!" Yuna glared at him._

"_Are you kidding me? He can hold his breath longer than I could at his age."_

"_Dad, Vidina and I are going, are you coming or not?" Wakka walked up,_

"_Ah, don't worry Tidus. Lulu and I'll watch them, ya, you guys rest up."_

"_Wakka bring him back in one piece… breathing!" Yuna yelled after them_

"_No worries, mom! Vidina and I will be battling for top Blitzball champ soon enough"_

"_That makes me feel so much better." She muttered_

"_Yuna, we'll keep him safe. You need rest. It's your vacation, it's time back home, away from politics… enjoy." Lulu had given his wife a gentle hug, and smiled fondly at them. Yuna nodded her head, thankful for their care… thankful that he could stay with her, so that they could rest for once…_

One night of rest from the politics of Bevelle… and then the world started getting sucked apart. Broken down, destroyed, pulled, stretched, burned… and then there was nothing. He was only a few day's from his thirteenth birthday… the blitzball tryouts would have been the following week. Vidina was already a part of the team, and he was a good player… but Sora would have been better.

"Come young Tidus, we still have half a training center to rid of those green plants." Tidus nodded getting up from his spot, and muttered,

"Young, my ass." Auron only laughed as they moved forward.

* * *

AN: EH!!!!!!!!!!! Please tell me you saw the Tidus, Yuna, Sora thing coming… I mean, it's there, right? Am I on my own on this one people? I mean… the title of Book two is "Hero's Legacy" Hint, hint….


End file.
